Charming Ladies
by traceyaudette
Summary: I don't own SOA, just my OC Jordan and my story concept, an AU story. I hate writing summaries. Jordan Mckenna Quinn moves to Charming to stay with her brother, and raise her little girl Kaley Anastasia.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Please R &R**

She was hurriedly packing her suitcase, she had to get out of here before he came back, she had given too much of herself to him. She heard the bedroom door open, she froze, his hands were on her, stopping her from her tasks.

"What are you doing Lass?"

"I'm leaving!"

"Why?"

"There's absolutely no way in hell, that I'm going to fall in love with you again!" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him.

"Jordan, love...why do you deny it. I can see it, in the way you look at me, the way your body reacts to my touch." His voice was husky as he stepped closer to her, pulling her arms away from her chest. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands went into her hair, pulling her lips close to his, kissing her. Her resolve was quickly fading, her arms went around him, he lifted her up, holding her close to him.

She let out a frustrated exhale, and pulled away from him, walking across the room looking out the window. "You're mistaken..."

"I don't think so" He smiled at her. "I felt the way your body reacted to mine just now, you had to force yourself to pull away. I can see the desire for me in your eyes. I know you still want me Lass. Just admit it, stop wasting time!"

She could feel the anger welling up inside her, he was way to cocky for his own good. _Shit! He was right, she was in love with him but she'd be damned if she admitted it!_ She closed her eyes, trying to gather her wits and thoughts, so she could push him away, and get out of this room with her feelings still intact. She had to do what was best for her and her daughter Kaley. Leaving Charming was the best choice for them both.

"I love you Jordan McKenna Quinn! Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't feel the same, and I'll let you go! I want to help you raise Kaley, I love the wee one, like my own." Her eyes were still closed, she couldn't say anything, she was being lifted off her feet, and held against the wall. "Tell me!"

"I...I..."

"That's what I thought." He kissed her, pushing her skirt over her hips. "Let me love you, Jordan." She pushed him away, sliding to her feet, she turned her back on him.

"Please, I can't do this again, keep making the same circles with you!" She threw a few more clothes in her suitcase, zipped it shut, and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Jordan, wait...tell me you don't love me."

"I don't love you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying. She had just done what he asked her to do.

He started after her as she walked out of the bedroom, he knew she was lying, he could hear it in her voice. She walked out of the room, down the hall to pick up Kaley and to leave this town behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Ago**

Jordan looked into her rear view mirror and smiled at her three year old daughter Kaley, she was sleeping in her carseat. She pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Motors, putting the car into park, she opened the backseat, pulling her daughter out of her carseat. She walked towards the office, scanning the garage for her brother Rane, not seeing him she walked into the office.

There was a women standing at the desk, with dark hair, and a man with salt and pepper hair and scars on either side of his face. The women smiled at her, warmily.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rane..is he here? I'm Jordan, his sister."

"He's out on a tow, but he left you his key. I'm Gemma."

Jordan smiled. "Thank you Gemma." She took the key, slipping it in her pocket. The little girls head popped up from her shoulder looking at the man standing next to Gemma.

"Uncle Rara?"

"No lassie, I'm Chibs!"

The little girl laughed." You sound like Shrek!"

"Kaley Anastasia! That is rude, you apologize."

She pooched her lip out. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay little love." He patted her on top of the head. Jordan's face was still red from her daughters outburst, Chibs thought it was cute. He looked at her, she couldn't be that old, her honey colored hair was in a braid, she was petite, she came up to his shoulders. Her eyes were a pale green, he wondered if they turned darker when she was passionate.

"Mommy, can we go to Uncle's house now...I just want to stretch my legs and eat!"

"Yes, let's go pretty girl." She turned and left the office, sitting Kaley down to walk. She held on to her daughters hand, putting her into the car, Chibs watched her walk away, she had a fine looking backside. He had to shake the thought from his mind, she couldn't be that old, if she was twenty he's be surprised.

XXX

Jordan drove across town to Rane's house, thinking about the handsome Scott she'd just met at Teller-Morrow. She wished the ground would have opened up and swallowed her when Kaley told him he sounded like Shrek. Being a mother to a three year old, kept her on her toes, she smiled in the mirror at her daughter. Kaley was singing one of her songs, Jordan was singing along with her.

She pulled into the drive, getting out of the car, she got Kaley out leading her into Rane's house. She got her settled with some lunch, and started to unpack the car. Kaley was singing and dancing around the livingroom, Jordan stopped to watch her. She was impressed at the little room that her brother had decorated for Kaley. It was pink and purple, it would make any princess proud.

She unpacked her daughters things in her new bedroom, her brother had gone all out, toys and books. She had a feeling Kaley, was going to be very spoiled by her brother. Jordan didn't mind, Kaley deserved to be spoiled, it had been a hell of a year for both of them.

She wandered down the hall to her bedroom, she was equally impressed with her room. Not as nice as Kaley's but it was tasteful, she wondered who she had to thank for the decorations of both bedrooms. She unpacked her things, walking back into the livingroom, she heard a male voice, she went on defense.

"Kaley? Come here, please."

"Mommy...Mr. Chibs came to see me. He brought me a present...Uncle Rara was with him...I didn't let him in...mommy I promise."

"Okay baby."

She walked into the livingroom, Chibs and her brother were sitting on the couch, she had to stifle a laugh. The big tough bikers had pink bows in their hair, and were sipping pretend tea from plastic cups.

"Hi boys! Nice hair." She pulled her phone out, and snapped a picture of them.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Rane asked."

"Never know when it might come in handy." She laughed.

She sat down on the couch next to Chibs, laughing at him. "I take it this isn't your first tea party?"

"When a young lass asks you to tea, you accept."

"I see."

She walked out of the livingroom to the kitchen, she needed to fix herself something to eat. She heard the three of them out in the livingroom talking.

"Mr. Chibs, do you think my mom is pretty?"

Chibs stared at this little spitting image of her mother. "I think your ma is lovely."

"Does that mean pretty?"

"Kaley.."

"Yes Uncle Rara?"

"Go find your mamma!"

"Okay."

She ran off to the kitchen, looking for her mom.

XXX

Both men removed the bows from their hair, sitting back on the couch. Quinn looked at his friend smiling. "Kaley is a pistol. I'm glad Jordan moved here so I could help her."

"Where did she move from?"

"Tacoma."

"What is going to do for work?"

"She's a nurse, she starts at St. Thomas next week."

Kaley came hopping back into the livingroom, he climbed onto the couch, sitting next to Chibs. She patted his face looking into his eyes with a very serious look on her face. "Mr. Chibs, I really like you. I hope we can be friends!" She kissed him on the cheek, jumping down she ran off to her bedroom to play.

XXX

Chibs rode home thinking about the little girl that had won his heart in a few short hours, he already knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. He started thinking about her lovely mother, how she'd feel next to him in the early morning hours. He cursed at himself as he pulled into the driveway, he went inside his house, getting a beer out of the fridge, sitting down on the couch he slowly drank it.

His mind wandering back to Jordan, her curvy body, the way she smiled, and her laugh. He knew she was past twenty, he had figured her age to be early thirties. He thought about her full ripe lips, and what it would be like to kiss them. He immediately pushed the thought out of his head, he didn't know her circumstances, for all he knew she had a husband that was on his way, Kaley's father.

He still couldn't keep his mind from thinking of her, Kaley was right, her mommy was very pretty.

XXX

"Mommy...wake up!"

Kaley was jumpimg on her bed, trying to get her attention, Jordan groaned keeping her eyes closed. "Kaley.."

"Let's xplore, this new town mommy! I want to go see Uncle Rara...and my new friend Chibby..."

"They have to work baby!"

"We could take them lunch!"

"We'll see! We've got to enroll you into daycare so mommy can work!"

"Well..let's go!"

She groaned rolling out of bed, she went into the kitchen fixing them breakfast, they ate and cleaned up. They went back into Jordan's bedroom, she locked the bedroom door, turned on a movie for Kaley, while she took a shower. Kaley was curled up in bed, with the stuffed monkey that Chibs had brought her the afternoon before.

She pulled on khaki pants, a button up black short sleeved shirt that clung to her curves, she pulled her hair up into a bun. She had Kaley go pick out an outfit for the day, she chose a sundress and sandals. The left to go do several errands, stopping by the hospital, she got Kaley enrolled into the daycare, so she could start next week.

They left and stopped at the store for lunch. 'What do you want to get Uncle Rara and Chibby for lunch?"

"Chicken, potato wedges, and chocolate cake."

"Really?"

"Yes, mommy...I think they'll love it!"

They bought the lunch and headed over to TM, she pulled into the parking lot, the men were at the picnic tables, she sat Kaley onto the parking lot, she went running over to the tables. "Uncle Rara...Chibby...we brought you lunch."

Jordan was getting the bags out of the car, walking towards the men at the picnic table, Chibs was squatted down in front of her daughter. "What did you bring us, little love?"

"Chicken potato wedges, and chocolate cake."

"That sounds good. Are you going to eat with us?"'

"Are we mommy?"

Chibs looked up, to see Jordan smiling down at them. "Yes, of course we are." He took the bag from her, carrying it to an empty table, she followed them. Kaley was already in Quinn's lap waiting for them.

Kaley talked a mile a minute, only stopping to eat, she then got up and visited with the other men sitting at the tables. Jordan, smiles watching her daughter charm this big tough men, she had them eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Kaley, we need to go. It's time for a nap."

"I don't want a nap!"

She closed her eyes, everyday was the same battle. "I'll make a deal with you. You can watch a movie in my bed, if you lay down."

"Okay mommy!" She stopped looking over her shoulder "Bye boys!"

Jordan took her hand, walking her over to her car, placing her in her carseat, she walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the car. She drove to her brother's house feeling exhausted, they curled up in bed together, taking a nap.

XXX

"Hey sis!"

"Yeah!"

"There's a party tonight at the club...do you want to go?"

"I don't have anyone to watch Kaley."

"Gemma said she'd watch her, with Jax's kids."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you need to have a good time. It's been awhile. Kaley wil be safe, I promise!"

"Alright, I'll go!"

"It starts in two hours, I'll run Kaley over, so you can get ready."

Jordan curled her hair, and left it down flowing over her shoulders. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, a red lacy tank top, she pulled her boots on. Deciding on light make up, she was ready when her brother got back to the house.

"You want to ride on the bike, or drive your car?"

"Bike."

She pulled on his spare helmet, climbing on behind him, she hand't rode on a bike in forever. It felt wonderful and free, he pulled into the parking lot, backing his bike up, along the long line of bikes. She took the helmet off and fluffed hair.

"Stay out of trouble little sister!"

"I always do!"

She walked behind him into the club, she ordered herself a beer, she felt an arm go around her waist, pulling her towards a body. Hands moved up into her hair.

"Hello, beautiful!" The stranger kissed her and stared to get too friendly. She pushed away from him, but he wasn't going to take rejection lightly. "Come on little sweetbutt!"

"I'm not a sweetbutt!" She was pulled from the man's arms.

"Leave her alone she's with me!" Chibs winked at her, before he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his side. He cupped her face kissing her, laying claim to her, so every man in the place would know to leave her alone. She closed her eyes, as his tongue did amazing things to her mouth, he pulled away from her, winking. Leaving her standing there thinking what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

She sipped her beer, trying to get that kiss out of her head. She had felt it all the way down to her toes and back, it had ended way too soon. She turned around, leaning against the bar, her eyes scanning the room for him. She spotted him talking to a scanty clad women, his hands were around her waist. She felt a wave of jealously rush through her body, sshe knew she really didn't have a right to feel that way, but she couldn't help herself.

She decided she needed some fresh air to clear her confused mind, she walked outside and sat on a picnic table. She was sipping on her beer, she had decided that his kiss ment nothing. It was just a way to get that jerk to stop being handsy, she would thank him later. She stood up planning to head in and get another beer, the door opened and Chibs walked out.

"There you are." He walked towards her, his hands cupped her face.

"I needed some fresh air." He pulled her face closer to his, letting his lips brushing against hers. His tongue gentlely exploring her mouth, she opened her mouth to him.

He broke the kiss off, looking at her. "Quinn, asked me to give you a ride home."

"Thank you."

"I'll drive you over to Jax's house so you can pick up the lass."

She followed him to his bike, she climbed on behind him, holding on to his waist tightly. He pulled into the drive, she unhooked the door, stepping in to grab her purse. Chibs was waiting at her car, he took her keys and drove them to Jax's house.

She knocked on the door, Gemma opened the door smiling at her. "She's sleeping, let me get her."

Gemma disappeared down the hall into a bedroom, she came back with a sleeping Kaley, against her shoulder. Kaley let out a sleepy "Thank you, Aunty Gemma. I love you!"

"I love you too baby!"

She handed her Kaley, the little girl snuggled into her shoulder. "Hi mommy! I love Abel, he's my boyfriend! "

Jordan let out a little laugh. "Thank you for watching her Gemma."

"You're welcome."

Jordan carried her out to the car, Chibs was waiting to open the back door so she could put Kaley, in her carseat. The little girl woke up, smiling she looked up. "Uncle Chibby!"

"Hello, little love!"

She fell asleep in the car on the drove back to the house, she was rounding the back of the car to get Kaley out of the car. Chibs was already getting her out, the little girl was cuddled up against him, sleeping against his shoulder. Jordan unlocked the door, she pointed him in the direction of her room. She followed him down the hall, watching as he tucked in Kaley.

Kaley's eyes opened. "Good night Uncle Chibby, I love you!" She rolled over and went to sleep.

"I love you too, little lass."

Jordan stood at the door, watching the interaction between the two. Kaley had a way of wrapping everyone she met around her finger, and getting into their hearts. Everyone except the one person that mattered.

XXX

She walked back into the livingroom, sitting on the couch. He came in sitting next to her, picking up her hand. "That's quiet the little lady you have."

"She has a way of getting into a person's heart."

"Aye. She has very special place in my heart already."

"Thank you for the ride home and helping me pick up Kaley."

"It was my pleasure."

He got up to leave, she followed him to the door. He stopped before he walked out, cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her towards him, kissing her. He released her, smiling at her.

"Good night Jordan."

"Night Chibs."

She shut and locked the door leaning against it, she listened to him start his motorcycle and ride off. Closing her eyes, she thought about the three kisses they'd shared, amazing, fantastic, toe curling kisses. It would be fun to just throw caution to the wind and have some fun with him. She moved from the door, turning off the lights, moving down the hall to her room. She crawled into bed, and settled down to sleep

XXX

The sun was streaming through her window, she grabbed her phone looking at the time. It was ten am, she got up worried because Kaley usually woke her up early. She peeked into her daughters room and saw her bed empty.

Her sense of panic started to rise, she ran down the hall towards the livingroom and kitchen. She came to an abrupt stop at the sight before her. Kaley was sitting on the bar helping her uncle cook breakfast, she smiled at the two of them together.

"I love Abel, he's my boyfriend!"

"Aren't you a little young for a boyfriend, Ladybug?"

"Oh Uncle Rara...I will always love you the best." She giggled.

Jordan walked into the kitchen kissing her daughter on the forehead, she hugged her brother. She was handed a plate of pancakes, she sat down at the table.

"Thank you, this looks yummy!"

Kaley sat down at the table with her eating a plate of pancakes. Kaley was a sticky mess by the time she was done eating. Jordan scooped her up, taking her to the bathroom. She ran a bath to wash her daughter, she was giggling and singing.

"Time to get out sweetie pie!"

"Okay mommy!"

She wrapped a towel around her daughter, drying her off, she got her dressed for the day. Kaley stayed in her room coloring while Jordan went to take her own shower and get ready for the day. She heard Chibs voice coming from the livingroom, her heart skipped a beat.

She walked into the livingroom, he was sitting on the couch reading a story to Kaley. She smiled at the sight of the two of them, Rane was in tge kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. She sat in the chair across from Chibs and her daughter.

Quinn walked over to Chibs. "Ready to go?"

"Aye. Let me finish reading to the little lass."

He finished the story and kissed Kaley on top of the head. He smiled at Jordan before leaving with Quinn. Kaley climbed up into her lap, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy, I just love Uncle Chibby! Can we go to the park for a picnic?"

"Sure. That will be fun."

"Can Uncle Chibby and Rara come?"

"They have to work."

"Okay."

XXX

They were sitting on a blanket eating lunch, Jordan was hoping that her daughter had ran off enough extra energy she'd be ready for a nap when they got home from the park. She watched her daughter eat her lunch, Kaley stopped eating and looked at her.

"Mommy, do you know what I wish?"

"What baby?"

"That I had a daddy."

Jordan's heart crumbled into pieces. "I know Kaley, but you have an Uncle Rara. He loves you!"

"Its not the same as having a daddy. Where's my dadd?"

She clinched her jaw. "He lives far away from here."

"Oh." The little girl let out a sad little sigh. "Why doesn't he come see me?"

"He's saving lives..."

"Oh."

Jordan couldn't bare to tell her the truth about her dad, not at this young age. One day when she was older, she'd sit her down, and explain. She smiled at Kaley, reaching over she pulled her into her arms for a hug, she kissed the top of her head.

"Time to go home Kaley."

"Okay mommy!"

She loaded the car and drove them home, the little girl fell asleep in the car. Jordan carefully placed her in bed, and went back into the livingroom. She sat down on the couch, laying her head back resting. It had been years since she had even given Lance Hoffman a thought, now he was flooding her memory, the bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

She was rushing around the house getting ready for work, waking Kaley up was always a chore. She'd put her to bed early the night before, so she was hoping that her daughter would wake up in a good mood.

"Hey sunshine, time to wake up! It's the first day of school!"

"I'm so excited, mamma!" She sat up smiling, Jordan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then let's get up, and get ready!"

Kaley bounced out of bed, getting dressed she was singing and dancing. Jordan walked into the kitchen to fix them breakfast, Kaley came running out carrying her backpack. She climbed up in a kitchen chair ready to eat breakfast, and get going. Jordan smiled over her coffee cup at her daughter, Quinn came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Rara!"

"Morning Ladybug!" He leaned down kissing her on top of the head. He poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a long drink. "You ready for your first day of work?"

Jordan smiled at her brother. "Yes, I'm excited."

"Me, too!" Kaley pipped up.

Quinn smiled at both of them. "You two have a good day." He walked back down the hall to his bedroom.

Jordan got up, cleared their dishes, gathered their things and left for St. Thomas.

XXX

She scrubbed in for her first surgery she was working with Tara, the surgery was a success. She was passing on report to the floor nurse when she saw him, she smiled as he walked by, he winked at her. She finished her report, and walked back towards surgery, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a storage closet. She let out a startled gasp, he spun her around, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"Chibs!" She pushed at him.

"Sorry, I saw you standing in the hall...I wanted to kiss you."

"I've got to get back to work." She started to walk away, he pulled her back, kissing her.

"See you later, love!" He watched her leave, again admiring her backside, thinking how she'd fit nicely against him.

She walked out of the closet, her lips still numb from his kisses, she could definitely get use to him kissing her, she wouldn't mind if he did more. She walked back down the hall to the surgery department to get ready for her next surgery. She had three more surgeries that day, they were all successful, she walked down to the daycare and picked up Kaley at three pm.

Her daughter talked a mile a minute about her day, and the new friends she had made. Jordan smiled and nodded her head, listening carefully, they pulled into the drive, she got Kaley out of the car, opening the door, she ran inside the house. Jordan was pulling her bag out of the car. She walked into the house, Kaley was playing in her room, she walked back into the livingroom, collapsing onto the couch.

XXX

She woke up to little kisses on her noses, she smiled and opened her eyes. Kaley was straddling her lap, smiling at her. "Hi, mommy! Uncle Chibby is here!"

Jordan looked around the room, Chibs was sitting in a chair across from her, smiling at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. The little lass and I have been playing. Quinn, is staying at the clubhouse tonight."

She sat up, hugging Kaley, kissing her cheek. "Mommy, can Uncle Chibby stay for dinner?"

"If he doesn't have any plans..."

"Can you stay Chibby...please...please?"

"I'd love to little love!"

Kaley climbed off her mom's lap, she climbed up into Chib's lap giving him a hug and a kiss. "I love you Chibby!"

"I love you too Kaley girl!"

Jordan stood up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen, and started cooking dinner. Kaley was back playing in her room, Chibs came up behind her. Running his hand up and down her arm, she had goosebumps, from his touch. She heard him chuckle, his arms were around her waist, he pulled her against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

He slowly turned her around to face him, his hands went to her face, he pulled her face close to his, brushing his lips against hers. She slid her tongue inside his mouth, she wrapped her hands around his waist. His arms went around her back, pulling her closer to his body, the kiss deepened.

A tug on Chibs pants brought their kiss to an abrupt stop, he looked down, Kaley was staring up at him. "Why are you kissing my mommy Uncle Chibby?"

He leaned down picking Kaley up, tickling her, she wiggled in his arms laughing. "Because she likes it." He winked at Jordan as he walked out of the kitchen carrying Kaley in his arms.

XXX

He carried Kaley into her bedroom, he sat her down on the floor. She looked up at him, with her pale green eyes. "You know what I wish Uncle Chibby?"

"What little love?"

"I wish I had a daddy!"

"What do you mean?"

"My mommy says he's saving lives...but I never seen him."

Chibs looked down at the little girl, not knowing what to say, he picked her up hugging her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing it tight. He sat down in the floor with her, he read her a story as they waited for dinner.

XXX

She tucked Kaley into bed that night. "Night sweet girl! I love you!"

"I love you mommy."

She walked back into the livingroom, Chibs was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down beside him, he pulled her into his arms kissing her. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Kaley, said somethings to me to night..." He started to say.

She closed her eyes, she was almost afraid to ask. "What did she say?"

"She mentioned her dad!"

She closed her eyes, clinching her jaw, she got up walking across the room. "What did she say?"

"That she wished she had a dad, that she didn't know hers, she'd never seen him. That you told her he was saving lives."

"It's better then telling her the truth." She said quietly.

He was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "And what's the truth?"

She turned looking at him. "Chibs..."

"You don't have to tell me, we barley know each other." He turned to walk away from her.

"It's not that...Quinn doesn't even know the truth. If he did..."

He stopped turning back to look at her, walking back to her, he cupped her face, leaning in, he kissed her. She took his hand, led him to the couch, they sat down together, she looked at him, exhaled, before she started her story.

"I was working in a hospital in Tacoma, I met a doctor. He kept asking me out, and asking me out, I finally gave in and said yes. He took me to a nice dinner, at the end of the date, he decided I should thank him. I disagreed, I tried to fight him off, I lost. I wanted to press charges but it was my word against his. Four weeks later I found out I was pregnant, he wanted to give me money to take care of t, I refused. Quinn, thinks it was a one night stand, he has no idea.."

She looked over at Chibs, he looked livid. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Because he'd kill him, I know he deserved it, but..."

"I want to kill the bastard..give me his name."

She looked at him, cupping his face. "He did a horrible thing to me, but I got a precious gift out it. Someday when she's older, I will tell her some of the truth, give her his name. So she can find him, maybe he'll change his mind and want to know her."

He pulled her close to him, kissing her. "Jordan..."

She pulled back from him, looking into his eyes. "Filip, it's history. Please..."

"You have to tell Quinn..."

"No, I don't. It's in the past, and it's where it's going to stay."

She started to get up from the couch, he pulled her back down into his arms, kissing her, she cupped the back of his head returning his kiss. He broke off the kiss looking at her. "I don't like keeping secrets from my brothers."

"Filip, he doesn't need to know."

"If he ever comes near you or the little one Jordan, I swear to you I'll kill him!"

"Filip!"

He cupped her face, kissing her. "I won't let him hurt you or Kaley!" She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest, his arms went around her. "I need to leave, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

He stood up, still holding her in his arms, he carried her to the door with him, kissing her. "I will check on you two tomorrow." He kissed her one last time before he walked out the door. She locked the door, turning out the lights she walked into her bedroom, crawling into bed.

XXX

The next day was stormy and rainy, it was a struggle to get out of bed, these were the kind of days, that were meant for sleeping in. She dragged herself out of bed, got ready for work, she got Kaley up and ready for daycare, they made it out the door with ten minutes to spare. She drove across town to the hospital, got Kaley checked in, for the day.

She got herself a cup of coffee before checking the surgery board, the schedule was light today. She headed into the surgery suite to prepare for the first surgery. She was working with Tara again, she really like her. She was an excellent doctor, she smiled at Tara as she walked in, and started to scrub for surgery,

"Good morning Dr. Knowles."

"Good morning Jordan."

The first surgery was done, Jordan took the patient to recovery, she was sitting by the incubator, charting. She was sipping a cup of coffee, glancing up, she saw movement near the window. Her brother was pacing back and forth, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that Chibs had betrayed her.

"Hey Natalie, can you watch my patient for a minute? My brother is here."

"Sure Jordan."

She stepped out into the waiting room, where Rane was pacing. "What's going on?"

"Hoffman called me looking for you and Kaley?"

A sense of panic rose up in the pit of her stomach. "And?"

"I told him, I had no idea where you were." She closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did he ask about Kaley by name?"

"No, he asked if I knew where my sister was and the kid moved to."

"Thank you. He doesn't need to find me or Kaley. He's never even seen her. I need to go back to work, see you later. You didn't mention him calling to anyone did you?"

"Just a few of my brothers, why?"

"No, reason." She stood on her tiptoes kissing him on the cheek. She walked back into recovery taking her patient back over.

XXX

She had an early day, she was home by two, since it was still rainy and stormy, she and Kaley curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Her cell phone rang, in the middle of the movie, she got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Quinn said he called looking for you and Kaley."

"Chibs...it's fine. He told him he didn't know where we lived."

"It worries me, that he's looking for you and her."

"You don't need to, it will be fine,"

"I meant what I said last night! If he comes near you or Kaley..."

"He isn't going to waste his time."

"You'll tell me, if he contacts you?"

She exhaled. "He won't."

"Jordan, promise me. You'll tell me or Quinn."

"I promise."

"Can I come over and see you tonight?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please read and review! Hope your are enjoying this story!**

She was rushing around the house, trying to make herself look presentable. After getting off work, she'd come home and put on some baggy yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. She was in the middle of changing when Kaley let out a blood curling scream, Jordan dropped everything and ran into the livingroom.

Kaley was laying on the floor, with her arm bent at an odd angle. Jordan could tell it was broken, just by looking. She gentlely picked her up, comforting her. She ran back to her bedroom, throwing on her slouchy clothes, shoving her feet into a pair of shoes, she grabbed her purse, and ran back to the livingroom. She grabbed a few pillows and got Kaley, situated in the car, taking off for St. Thomas' ER. She forgot about Chibs coming over.

She was sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in, she was cuddling Kaley trying to keep her calm. She could her her phone ringing, but she was too busy to answer it, she'd deal with it later.

The doctor came in, confirming Jordan's worst fear, Kaley wad going to have to have surgery to set her arm. As they prepped Kaley for surgery, Jordan pulled her phone out to call her brothe, she left him a voice mail.. She saw she'd missed call from Chibs, she quickly dialed his number. The call went straight to voice mail, she applogized for missing his call, explaining the emergency with Kaley, she ended the call.

The surgery team came and took Kaley, back to surgery, Jordan curled up on one of the couches in the waiting room, she had closed her eyes hoping to relieve the pounding in her head. Her eyes popped open as she heard a noisy group enter the waiting room. Several club members came in, waoting to see if Kaley was alright, her brother walked over to her, plopping down on the couch beside her.

"How's Ladybug?"

"She's been back for 20 minutes, they have to set and cast her arm."

"How are you?"

"Hanging in." She smiled at him.

Jordan started to massage the tight muscles in the back of her neck, trying to relieve the tension. Chibs sat down beside her, pushing her hands out of the way. His hands were gentlely working the tension loose. She closed her eyes, leaning back against him, relaxing her headache almost gone.

The nurse appeared at the door. "Jordan, Kaley is out of surgery. You can follow me back, to see her."

Jordan followed the nurse back to recovery, sitting by the head of the bed. She watched as Kaley slowly started to wake up. Her little eyes, slowly opened.

"Hi, mommy! I love you!"

"Hi sweet girl! I love you too!"

Kaley lay in the bed, still waking up, she looked at Jordan, yawning. "Mommy, I love Uncle Chibby."

"Uncle Chibby, loves you baby."

"Can he be my daddy."

"Ummm!"

Kaley giggled. "Mommy?"

"Yes Kaley? "

"Nothing."

Jordan smiled at the nurse, Kaley was released to go home. Jordan carried her out, walking past the waiting room. She was surprised to see several of the club members still waiting around. She carried Kaley into the waiting room .

"Look who's here Kaley!"

"Look it's all my uncles." She giggled to herself.

Quinn walked over taking her from Jordan's arms. Kaley laid her head on his shoulder, patting him with her good arm.

"You'll always be my favorite. But Uncle Rara, I need a favor! "

"What's that Ladybug?"

"I love Uncle Chibby, and I want him a to be my daddy!"

Quinn looked at his niece's face and smiled, he thought that was an excellent ideal.

XXX

She was taking the next couple of days off, because of Kaley's broke arm. Her daughter was still asleep in her bed, Jordan was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. She was wearing shorts, a baggy t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, she looked like a bun. She heard a lone motorcycle ride up, thinking it was Quinn coming back, she didn't worry about it possibly being company.

There was a knock on the door. She slowly groaned to herself, peeking out the window she saw Chibs standing at the door. She closed her eyes, looking down at her sloppy attire, reaching up she touched her messy bun.

She looked like hell, and there was a hot man at her door. She slowly opened the door, he smiled at her, walking into the house.

"Good morning love. How's the little lass, this morning?"

"Good morning. She's still sleeping,."

He puled her into his arms, his hands going to her hair, he pulled the messy bun down freeing her hair, he ran his hands the her hair. He pulled her close kissing her, she melted into his embrace. He picked her up carrying her across the room, to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled her down on his lap, continuing to kiss her. He broke off the kiss, cupping her face.

"I was worried yesterday, when I got here and you and the little one was gone."

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast..."

He kissed her, cutting off her explanation. "Don't apologize for taking care of your child." She leaned forward kissing him, her hands pulling him close to her, she could feel his desire for her, she wanted him too. She scooted off his lap, standing before him, she offered him her hand, having the intention of taking him to her bedroom.

"I have to go to work, I just stopped to cheek on the little one." The disappointment must of showed on her face, he pulled her into his arms, whispering into her ear. "I'm going to need all night to love you properly, not just a few minutes of pleasure before I'm on my way."He drew back, holding her face in his hands, he kissed her. She was left breathless and wanting more of his touch, he walked towards the door grinning at her. "I'll see you later Jordan."

He left her standing in the livingroom, wishing he didn't have to work that day.

XXX

She thought about Chibs kisses and his words, she closed her eyes thinking about his touch. Kaley came stumbling into the livingroom, stopping at Jordan when she saw Jordan.

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

"I know baby, let's get you settled on the couch."

"Okay..will you make me French toast?"

"Of course I well baby."

She settled Kaley in, she walked into the kitchen and made french toast for them, she caught herself thinking about Chibs' kisses again. The way his hands felt on her body, she groaned to herself. She really needed to stop torturing herself, he most likely had no intention of being with her, he had used that as an excuse to get away. Most men went running for the hills, when they found out about Kaley, she couldn't fault him for doing the same.

He did seem to love Kaley, but falling in love with the little girl was easy, wanting a relationship with her mother was a different story. By the time she had finished making breakfast, she'd talked herself out of any kind of relationship other then friendship with Filip "Chibs" Telford. While his kisses were intoxicating, and he's most likely be amazing in bed, she just couldn't go there.

She fixed Kaley a plate, and put it on a tray, carrying it to the couch, helping the little girl set up to eat. "Mommy, when can I go back to school?"

She smiled at Kaley. "In a few days."

She laid her back on the couch, getting her comfortable, Jordan cleaned up the breakfast dishes. She went to take a shower, getting dressed for the day, she walked out to the livingroom, Kaley was sound asleep on the couch. She smiled down at the little girl, covering her up with a blanket, Jordan went to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She walked out to the front porch to enjoy the cup of coffee and the sunshine. A car stopped in front of Quinn's house, a man got out approaching the house quickly, Jordan's heart started to beat faster. She rose to her feet, feeling her pocket, she realized, she'd left her phone in the house, she cursed herself for being stupid.

"Good to see you Jordan." He climbed the porch, standing in front of her."

"What are you doing here Lance?"

"I was worried about my child!"

She laughed, looking at him. "You've never met, your child." Anger flashed in his eyes, his hand shot out grabbing her by the throat. His fingers dug in around her jaw line, he held her against the house.

"I've changed my mind!"

"You signed away all parental consent at birth, you have no rights!"

His grip increased causing her discomforted, smiling at her. "I start work at St. Thomas next week, we'll have time to get reacquainted, and I can get to know my daughter."

"Stay away from her, you have no rights!"

He slapped her across the face, laughing. "We'll see about that." He walked away, to his car leaving.

XXX

Kaley peeked out the window when she heard her mommy's scared but angry voice. She saw the man being mean to her mommy, she picked up the phone, and found Uncle Rara's picture calling him.

"Hey sis! What's up?"

"Uncle Rara...there's a man on the porch being mean to mommy."

"Ladybug, where are you?"

"In the livingroom, I heard her scared, angry voice. I peeked out the window."

"I'll be there in just a few minutes, I need you to go hide in my closet."

"Okay, Uncle Rara!"

"Don't come out until one of your Uncles gets you."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone, running down the hall to her uncles room hiding in the closet.

XXX

She walked into the house, seeing Kaley gone from the couch, she called her name. When the little girl didn't answer Jordan started to panic, she searched the house looking for her. She heard the motorcycles ride in, the door fly open, Rane calling her name. She stepped into the hall, tears in her eyes.

"I can't find Kaley."

He opened his closet, and she was curled up in a ball sleeping, he lifted her up and placed her in his bed. Jordan followed him out into the livingroom, where five other bikers waited, including Chibs.

Chibs came forward tilting her face up, seeing the fingertip bruises forming on her throat and jaw line, and the bruise on her cheek, she could see the anger in his eyes. "Who?"

She didn't want to tell him, or Rane, knowing they'd rip him to shreds. "Please..." Her brother came forward grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a small shake.

"It was Hoffman, wasn't it?"

She let a tear escape her eye, she looked at Chibs and saw a murderous gleam in his eye. "He came by demanding to see Kaley. I refused. He also let me know he starts working at St. Thomas next week."

She slowly sat on the couch, putting her face in her hands, she could hear the bikers talk about protecting her and Kaley. "Mommy?" Came a little voice from down the hall, she shot off the couch to go to her daughter.

"I'm here Kaley." She scooped her up in her arms.

"Are you okay? I saw that mean man hurt you, so I called Uncle Rara. Was that okay?"

"That was very smart baby! Thank you!" Kaley looked around the room at all her uncles standing around.

"I love you boys!" They all gave Kaley a hug and a kiss before leaving the house, Rane and chibs held back. Chibs pulled Jordan into his arms, lightly touching her face, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm going to kill him, Jordan. He won't ever hurt you again, he'll never hurt Kaley."

"Filip..."


	6. Chapter 6

She knew she'd have to rely on others to keep her and Kaley safe, especially now since Lance was in Charming. She leaned her head forward, resting it on his shoulder. He pushed her head off his shoulder, holding her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"He won't hurt you again! I promise you!" In that moment she felt vulnerable, and fragile, she let the emotional damn break that she'd been holding back. Her whole body started to shake with violent tremors of fear, she felt his arms tighten around her. They said nothing to each other, she felt him kiss the top of her head. She got control of her emotions back, she tried to walk out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let go.

"I need to go check on Kaley."

"Quinn, took her out for ice cream." She nodded her head. "I'm staying with you for the rest of the day."

"I'm fine now, I'm sure you have more important things to do." She again tried to walk away. he pulled her back to him.

"Nothing is as important, as making sure you're safe."

"Filip...I..." He kissed her again, his hands were in her hair. He pulled her closer to him, she pulled away from him breaking off the kiss. Walking across the room to stand at the kitchen counter, she exhaled. "I can't do this..."

He walked up behind her, his hot breathe on her ear. "Do what? What's changed in a few hours?"

"I'm letting you off the hook...you don't have to pretend to be interested in me!"

He spun her around. "Off the hook? Pretending to be interested in you?" He grabbed her, kissing her his hands holding her close. She was breathless when he broke off the kiss. "I'm not pretending anything love. I want to be with you. I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

The front door opening interrupted their conversation, Quinn came in carrying Kaley. "Mommy, we brought you your favorite ice cream!"

Chibs was standing close to Jordan, his arm wrapped around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "I want you Jordan."

The little girl handed Jordan a pint of ice cream. "Thank you baby."

"You can share with Uncle Chibby."

She took the ice cream from her daughter, smiling at her. She grabbed a spoon opening the ice cream she took a bite. Closing her eyes in bliss, she let it slid down her throat. Kaley's little voice sang out. "Mommy, give Uncle Chibby a bite."

Jordan opened her eyes, she was starring into Chibs', he had a smile on his face. She scooped out a bite of ice cream feeding it to him. His eyes never leaving hers, her stomach was doing strange flip flops. Quinn stood silently watching his sister and Chibs, a smile spread on his face. He wasn't going to have to push them together too much. He carried Kaley into the livingroom, sitting her on the couch, she was laid down falling asleep.

Quinn walked over to Jordan and Chibs. "I'm heading back to TM, see where we stand on Hoffman. You good here brother?"

"Aye! I'll stay with Jordan and Kaley."

Quinn left, Chibs looked at Jordan. "Why would you think I was pretending wanting to be with you?"

"It's nothing."

His hand lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him. "Tell me" He whispered.

"Because most men run in the other direction once they find out about Kaley. No one sticks around!"

"I'm not running."

"Filip..." She ran her hand through her hair, closing her eyes knowing she should push him away but not wanting to. She had just made the decision that morning not to have a relationship with him, and here she was in his arms. His lips found hers again, all rational thoughts went out of her head, she returned his kisses. She broke off the kiss, successfully pulling away from him. She walked across to the livingroom, where Kaley was sleeping, glancing down at her daughter she had to get herself into check.

She felt him walk up behind her. "We can't be anything but friends, I have to think of Kaley and how my actions affect her."

"Friends? Is that all you want?"

She closed her eyes hiding the truth, she wanted much more then just friendship with him. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, and him turning her around in his arms. His mouth moved near her ear, his hot breath on it. "I don't believe for one minute that's all you want. I know you want me, as much as I want you. Admit it Jordan!"

She clinched her jaw, opening her eyes, staring into his dark brown ones full of desire. "Damn it...just stop..please!" She begged, his lips crushed against hers. She let out a sigh, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His arms went around her back, lifting her feet off the ground, he carried her across the room, never breaking the kiss.

"Admit you want me Jordan." He said in a husky voice. His mouth trailed away from her lips, placing kisses along her neck, his hands slid up her shirt, she arched her back as he played with her full breasts. Lifting her shirt, he lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it, she inhaled sharply. His hands dipped under the waist band of her pants and panties, two of his fingers slowly slipping inside her. She moaned his name, wanting more.

"Yes, Filip..I want you too!"

He looked at her and smiled. "That's what I thought." He carried her into the bathroom, pulling off her pants he picked her up, holding her against the bathroom door, he freed himself from his pants, thrusting inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his back, using them as leverage she met his thrusts. He pushes her against the bathroom door, she moans his name, kissing him. She climaxes going limp against him, a few minutes later he finds his release. He leans forward whispering in her ear.

"I plan on loving you better tonight, taking my time." He releases his hold on her, sitting her feet on the bathroom floor. She pulls on her pants, he pulls her into his arms, kissing her before walking back into the livingroom. She splashed cool water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror she rolled her eyes.

 _So much for just being friends!_

XXX

Kaley's screams startled them both, Jordan flew down the hall to the couch, gathering her daughter in her arms. "Kaley, mommy's here! What's wrong?"

"The bad man came back to hurt you!"

"It was just a dream baby!"

Chibs came forward, patting her back. "Little love, he's not going to hurt you or your mum! I promise, I'm going to keep you both safe."

Kaley pulled away from Jordan, looking at Chibs, she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Thank you Uncle Chibby. I love you. Please don't let him hurt my mommy again."

"I promise little love!" He stroked the little girls hair, he looked at Jordan as he made the promise.

XXX

Two days later Jordan was rushing around the house trying to get herself and Kaley ready for work. Quinn was waiting patiently in the living room, so he could take them to the hospital.

"I don't like the idea, of you being in there unprotected."

"I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"What does Chibs, think about it?"

"Why would he even care?" Truth is, they had an argument about that very thing the same day after their bathroom adventure. He'd ended up going home pissed off at her, she let him leave because he was trying to be controlling. She had to support herself and Kaley, he didn't seem to understand that, he didn't have the right to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Because he cares about you! You're part of a family, if there's a threat against you, then it's made against all of us! You know that!"

"Quinn, just drop it! I'll be fine. I will call you later, when I know when I'll be done."

He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, she got out of his truck, reaching in she grabbed her back, and got Kaley out. They walked into the hospital together, she waved to her brother as she walked in the front doors. She walked Kaley up to the daycare and checked her in, kissing and hugging her good bye. She walked down to the surgery suite to look at the schedule to see what kind of day she had.

She exhaled loudly when she saw that there was a guest doctor in surgery with Tara today, Dr. Lance Hoffman. She poured herself a cup of coffee, she would be fine, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything here, where there was witnesses. She took a couple of sips of coffee when Tara walked into the lounge.

"Good morning Jordan."

"Hey Tara!"

"How are you doing?"

"Wishing men of the club weren't so damn bossy!"

Tara let out a laugh. "Get use to it. Quinn?"

She raised her eyebrows at Tara. "Just to name one."

"Who else is being bossy?"

"The damn Scot!"

"What did Chibs do?"

"Long story!"

"Anything to do with the bruises on your face?"

She looked down. "Why do we have an ER doctor watching our surgeries today?"

"How do you know Lance is an ER doctor?"

"Longer story.."

"Spill it Jordan!"

She closed her eyes. "I'll give you the condensed version. He's Kaley's dad, he date raped me, didn't want anything to do with her, signed away parental consent. Showed up two days ago on Quinn's door step, threatened me, gave me these bruises. Kaley saw him hurt me called Quinn, some of the club came over to "rescue" me, Chibs being one of them. He stayed with us that afternoon, he and Kaley have a bond. He didn't want me to come to work to day."

"Wow...I think you should call Quinn or Chibs."

"Not you too, he isn't going to try something here."

"Jordan..."

"It will be fine."

She walked off to get ready for surgery, Tara watched her walk off, torn on what to do. She pulled out her phone, calling Jax better to have someone here just in case Lance tried to pull something. She ended her call with Jax, then went to scrub for her first surgery, Jordan may be upset with her, but at least she'd be safe.

XXX

Chibs climbed on his bike heading for St. Thomas, he was good and pissed at Jordan. What in the hell was she thinking? Knowing that bastard was going to be in the same room as her, and not letting him or Quinn know. He had half a mind to drag her out kicking and screaming, and shake some sense into her. He pulled into the parking lot and headed into the hospital, with every intent on dragging Jordan and Kaley out of there and somewhere safe.

He headed for the surgery wing of the hospital, the receptionist was sitting at the desk. "I'm looking for Jordan Quinn."

"She's in the middle of a surgery, you can wait in the waiting room for her." He felt his anger rise up, not being able to anything, he sat down and waited.

XXX

Jordan sat with the patient in recovery, not knowing Chibs sat in the waiting room, growing angrier by the moment. She escorted the little patient to the floor and gave report to the nurse, she started to walk back down to the surgery suite when she saw Chibs. He jumped up from his chair, storming towards her, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"That I need to work! What are you even doing here?"

"I'm taking you and the little lass home, Now!"

"No, I still have several surgeries today."

She started to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "I said I'm taking you home!"

"And I said No." She jerked her arm out of his grasp, and stormed through the surgery doors. _Bossy controlling ass!_

He watched her walk away, his fury building, he paced back and forth in frnt of the doors, he was waiting for her to come back out, he was going to win this battle of the wills. She was going to go home, and be safe.

XXX

Lance didn't say anything to her all morning, didn't even acknowledge her, Jordan didn't let her guard down. She had just taken her last patient before lunch, down to the floor, she was stepping into the locker room to grab her lunch bag, when Lance strolled in smiling at her. He was blocking the door so she couldn't get out, grabbed her,, throwing her against a locker.

"I want to see my kid!"

"Over my dead body!"

He laughed. "That can be arranged!" He wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing, she started to cough. She saw the locker room door open, then quickly shut, her hope of help gone. She clawed at his hands, trying to make him let go, the door opened again. His body was jerked back, his grip loosened, she fell to the floor. She started to cough, Chibs had Lance by the throat, hitting Lance.

"Get out of Charming, and never come back. Stay away from Jordan, and her child or I will kill you!" He shoved him out the door, he wanted to kill him then and there but Jordan was his main concern. He rushed to her side. "Jordan, are you alright love?" His arms were around her, helping her stand.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

He pulled her into his arms, forgetting his anger, just wanting to hold her.


	7. Chapter 7

As good as it felt to be in his arms, she knew she had to get back to work. She pulled away from him. slowly rising to her feet, she picked up her forgotten lunch bag, shoving in back in her locker. Chibs stood up starring at her back, walking over to her, he touched her shoulder. "Gather your things, I'm taking you and Kaley home."

She slowly turned from her locker closing it. "I still have several hours left on my shift, I'll be ready to go at five." His eyes widened in surprise, as she pushed passed him out of the locker room.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said I'm taking you and Kaley home."

She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. "Who made you Lord and Emperor over me? I'm finishing my shift, tell my brother I should be done by five!" She jerked her arm out of his hands and stormed to the surgery suite. Her mind was a whirl wing of activity, who in the did he think he was? Telling her what to do! She scrubbed for the first surgery of the afternoon, Tara approached her.

"Are you okay, Jordan? I saw what he did to you!"

"I'm fine, I just need to work."

"I went to the board, they've recanted their offer to him. He won't be starting here."

She just nodded her head and continued scrubbing her hands for surgery, not making eye contact with Tara. She walked into the operating room, ready to assist with an afternoon full of surgeries. The last surgery of the day was draining, the little patient, didn't survive, it always had a devastating affect on the surgery team. Jordan laid on a bench in the locer room, letting the tears stream down her face. She needed to get her emotions under some control before she picked up Kaley from daycare. She splashed some cool water on her face, changed out of her scrubs, grabbed her things and headed out the door.

She walked into the daycare unit, and signed her daughter out, she hugged her a little bit tighter that night. "Hi. mommy! I missed you today!"

"I missed you too baby!"

Kaley cupped her mommy's face. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad baby! I'm happy to see you!"

She carried her daughter out of the hospital, into the parking lot scanning it for her car or Rane's truck, not seeing either. Jordan let out a disgusted huff. She put Kaley, down on the ground, digging through her bag for her phone. One of the other surgeons came out of the building bumping into Jordan, making her spill the contents of her nursing bag on the ground. He turned was six foot tall, dark hair, and dark eyes, he turned three shades of red, embarrassed by he clumsiness.

They both squatted down at the same time, picking up the belongings of her bag, he smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Adam Boster, Cardiologist."

"I'm Jordan Quinn, Surgical nurse Pediatrics." Kaley was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where's Uncle Rara?"

Adam glanced down at her smiling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaley. Mommy did Uncle Rara forget us?"

"I'm calling him to remind him."

Adam looked at Jordan. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you. My brother is picking us up."

Adam noted the bruises on her neck and face, he also took notice of Kaley's broken arm. He immediately went on notice, worried that she was in an abusive situation. He wanted to reach out and help her, but was afraid that she wouldn't let him, since they just met. He was friends with Tara, he'd ask her about the young nurse and her child.

"Nice meeting you Jordan and Kaley. I'll see you around." He walked out to his car and waited, he wanted to make sure they were picked up.

Jordan was starting to dial her phone to call her brother when, her car came flying into the parking lot. She pulled open the back door, ready to give Rane an ear full of curse words, Chibs was smiling at her from the driver's seat. She put Kaley in her carseat, and threw their bags into the backseat, before climbing into the front seat. She buckled her seatbeat, she'd had a craptastic afternoon, she wanted to get her daughter settled for the night then soak in a nice hot bubble bath.

"Hello little love! Did you have a good day!"

"Hi Uncle Chibby! It was a good day!"

Jordan just stared straight ahead, not wanting to talk to him. She was still slightly perturbed at him for trying to tell her what to do earlier, then he was late. She was also still fighting the emotions from the last surgery, it took a little while for that to wear off. His hand brushed against hers, causing a small ripple of heat to go up her arm. She glanced over at him, he grinned at her and winked. She closed her eyes, trying not to let his flirtatious ways get to her, that one time in the bathroom, was that just one time.

Kaley was singing in the back seat, she stopped suddenly and pipped up from the back seat. "Mommy, who was that man that made you dump your bag, while we waited for a ride? He wanted to give us a ride home."

She kept her eyes closed, knowing after the events of today, Chibs was probably waiting for an answer. She didn't answer, Chibs had pulled into the drive, she got out of the car, quickly grabbing Kaley and their bags, she vanished inside the house. She started fixing dinner for Kaley and herself, there was a knock on the door. Jordan didn't have to look to know it was Chibs, she opened the door and let him in.

"Kaley, go play in your bedroom."

"Okay mommy."

Chibs had his arms crossed across his chest, looking at Jordan with a rather pissed off look on his face. "Was it Hoffman?"

"No."

He came closer to her, putting his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her. "Who was it?"

"A doctor bumped into me, I dumped my nursing bag while digging for my phone. He offered to give us a ride home."

"Do you know him? You shouldn't be taking rides from people you don't know."

"Of course not! I've only been there for a week! But maybe I'll fuck him in a bathroom, so he can try to tell me what to do!" Her temper and mouth had always gotten her into trouble, she doesn't even know what made her to say such a positively horrid thing. Except that she had enough of his shit, she pushed away from him, walking away. He grabbed her, pulling her back to him, kissing her roughly. She shoved him away glaring at him. "I'm sure you have better places to be on a Friday night!"

"I promised your brother, I'd keep an eye on you and Kaley tonight."

"I can take care of myself and my daughter! Thank you!"

"Apparently, you need someone to look after you. That bastard would have killed you today, if I hadn't come in!"

"Enough! Just go, I can handle my own shit!" She was so angry she had lost her appetite, she pulled out the casserole and called Kaley to dinner. She plated her daughters food, and sat her at the table. She was so pissed she was shaking, Chibs stood still watching her, move around the kitchen. Kaley finished eating her dinner, she invited Chibs to come play with her in her bedroom.

XXX

"Uncle Chibby..."

"Yes, little love?"

"Mommy was sad when she picked me up today."

"How could you tell?"

"She was crying...I think she had a bad day at work."

"She wouldn't want you to worry about that love."

"I just want my mommy to be happy." Chibs looked at the little girl, she was looking up at him with such a serious look on her face. She got up and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Can you make her happy?"

He just stared into the face of this three year old little girl speechless, he very much doubted if her could make Jordan happy. "I don't know lass."

The little girl wrapped her tony hands around his face. "You have to try."

Chibs would give the little girl the moon and the stars if she asked for them. "I'll do my best."

Kaley looked at him smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Uncle Chibby!"

"I love you too!"

XXX

Jordan had cleaned the kitchen, she'd stepped out back to the patio to get some clarity on the day. All the emotions of the day came crashing on her, anger, fear, sorrow, and a hundred others she couldn't name. The tears started slowly at first, but soon started to fall faster until she couldn't control them any longer. She didn't hear the patio door open, she quickly wiped away her tears. She felt his hands on her shoulders, she clinched her jaw and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Thank you for saving me from Lance. The things I said to you in the kitchen was wrong...I let an emotional day get the better of me. It's no excuse, and again I'm sorry."

He squatted down in front of her, he moved his hands to her face. "All is forgiven." He said quietly, he raised up kissing her gently on the lips. She opened her mouth to him, feeling his tongue slipping inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her out of the chair, he returned his kiss. Letting her tongue tease and play with his, the moonlight was shining down on them.

He broke off the kiss, looking at her. "Tell me about your day...after I left you the second time."

"The last surgery of the day...we lost the patient...it's always hard but when it's a tiny one..."

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm okay...just after the day!" He carried her into the house, holding her tightly in his arms. Carrying her to the couch, he sat down with her, placing her on his lap. Holding her close to him, he nuzzled the side of her head, she relaxed in his arms. It felt good to be in someones arms, especially this man's arms. He was strong, and installed feelings of safeness in her. In the short time she'd known him, he's showed he would protect her and Kaley.

She dozed off in his arms, she woke up enough to know he carried her to her bedroom, and laid her in bed. He covered her up, kissing her on the forehead, pulling the blankets up around her. He walked down to Kaley's room, getting her ready for bed, he read her a story, tucking her in. He walked into the livingroom, plopped down on the couch, to watch TV, he didn't want to leave them alone unprotected.

XXX

Jordan woke up with a start, she got up to check on Kaley, peeking into her bedroom. She was curled up in a ball sleeping, she went in kissing her on the forehead, before leaving her room quietly. Jordan went back to her room, she went into the bathroom, and ran a hot bath, filling it with bubbles. She sank down into the bath, letting the bubbles hit her neck and ears. She let out a long sigh, the water was steamy and relaxing her muscles.

She soaked in the tub until the water was cold, and the bubbles were non-existent, she dried off and pulled on some pjs. She went to the kitchen because she was hungry since she had skipped dinner, she walked into the livingroom, stopping suddenly. Chibs was asleep on the couch, she smiled walking to the closet she pulled out a blanket and covered him up. She was pulling the blanket around him, his eyes opened, his hands cupped her face pulling her down to him.

"You're beautiful." He captured her lips, with his. She lost her balance and started to fall, his arms went around her pulling her on top of him. "You smell like wildflowers." She raised up looking at him, her hair falling into her face, he brushed it back. Pulling her face to his, kissing her again, she returned his kiss. His hands moved down her body, cupping her ass, holding her on top of him.

Warning bells were going off in her head, she wanted to slow things down, she didn't want to sleep with him, not right now, she pulled away from him. She got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator she pulled out things to make a sandwich. Chibs came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Do you want a sandwich Chibs?" She was still breathless from his kisses.

"It's not a sandwich that I want." He turned her around, she could see the desire in his eyes.

"I'm not ready to move that fast, the other day was out of character for me."

He cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her. "I can be a very patient man." He nuzzled her neck with the his lips, causing small shivers up her gently nibbled on her ear, causing her to inhale sharply. She heard him chuckle, his hand was wrapped around the back of her neck, keeping her close. She pulled away from him to make herself a sandwich, his arms were around her waist again. "Maybe I will have a sandwich." He whispered in her ear.

XXX

Kaley crawled into bed with her early the next morning, and cuddled next to her. She smiled as the little girl got comfortable next to her, Jordan wrapped her arms around her daughter hugging her. The little girl giggled, she turned over kissing her mommy on the nose.

"Morning mommy!"

"Morning baby!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Well let's go find some breakfast!"

The climbed out of bed, walking into the livingroom, the little girls eyes lit up when she saw Chibs asleep on the couch. She crept over to him, looking into his face, she bent down kissing him on the nose. Chibs slowly opened his eyes, looking at the little girl, standing before him, she smiled at him.

"Good morning Uncle Chibby!"

"Morning little love!"

"Mommy is making breakfast. Do you want some?"

Chibs sat up, looking at Jordan smiling. "Aye!"

Jordan busied herself with fixing breakfast, she had a pot of coffee on, he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. "Good morning Jordan."

"Morning Filip." She leaned against him.

Quinn came wandering into the livingroom, and sat down at the table looking like hell, Jordan poured her brother a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of him. She plated food for everyone and sat down at the table. Kaley was on cloud nine, she had her favorite two men at breakfast with her. Chibs had his hand on her thigh, moving it back and forth.

She got up from the table when her phone rang, smiling at Chibs disappointed face. She pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Hello."

"You stupid bitch...I'm coming after you and your biker brother and boyfriend."

"Why are you doing this to me?" At the sound of her upset voice, Chibs and Quinn got up from the table. Chibs pulled the phone from her, putting it on speaker phone.

"Because I want my kid!"

"Come near either one of them, and you'll have to deal with me!" Chibs said, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He ended the call, he cupped her face, lifting it up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not going to let him near you Jordan."

Kaley sat at the table eating her breakfast oblivious to what had just happened, Jordan leaned her head onto Chibs shoulder. Quinn put his hands on his shoulders and gave the a squeeze in support.

 **AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites! I enjoy reading reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

She got the call at two am, an emergency surgery, she peeked into her brother's room luckily he was home. She woke him up, letting him know she had to go. She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, pulled her hair into a pony tail, put on her shoes and grabbed her nursing bag. She headed out the door and towards the hospital withing ten minutes of getting the call.

She walked into the locker room, opened her locker, pulling out a clean set of scrubs she changed into them. She put her nursing bag in her locker, locked it up, went out and scrubbed up for surgery. She went into the operating room, to make sure everything was reading when the surgeon got there and the patient. Dr. Amide got there ten minutes after Jordan did, the patient was on the table twenty minutes later.

The surgery was a success, and over three hours later, Jordan sat in recovery with the little patient checking vitals. After a hour Jordan moved her to the floor, gave the floor nurse report. She was on her way back to the locker room, when she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned, Dr. Adam Bsoter was running towards her smiling.

"Jordan, can you have a cup of coffee with me?"

She looked at her watch, seeing it was only seven am she accepted and followed him to the cafeteria. They sat at a table together, he bought her breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Boster, what are you doing here on a Sunday morning?"

"Please call me Adam. I had a consult this morning. And you?"

"Emergency surgery."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going home to take a nap, then spend time with Kaley, and my brother."

She took a sip of her coffee, nipping at her breakfast, as they sat and talked about their lives. She glanced at her watch, seeing that it was almost eight, she knew she needed to head home. She went into the locker room and changed back into her street clothes. She dropped her scrubs into the laundry, grabbed her nursing bag and walked out of the locker room, right into Chibs.

His arms went around her, pulling her close. "Christ Telford!"

"I was worried about you." He leaned down kissing her.

"Sorry, I had breakfast with Adam after surgery."

"Who's Adam?" His arms tightened around her.

"One of the doctors...you jealous?"

"Should I be?" He growled in her ear.

She laughed, drawing back she looked at him. "Maybe!" She winked at him, as she walked off. He followed her down the hall, out into the parking lot to her car. Pushing her against the car his hands went up to her face kissing her, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She put her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him, running her tongue along his lips.

"Now, tell me do I need to be jealous of this Adam?" He nibbled at her ears. "Because I'll go tell him now, I intend to have you to myself."

"Do you now?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aye!" He heard her laugh again.

"You know what they say, a little healthy competition never hurt anyone!" She patted his face before unlocking her car and getting in, she started her car up to drive home. She waited for him to climb on his bike, so he could follow her home, she watched him in her rearview mirror staying with her to make sure she got home safe.

XXX

She pulled into the drive, her car door was opened for her, Chibs pulled her out of the car into his arms. "Just know I play to win!" She let out a low sexy laugh, before leaning forward, kissing his lips.

"Looking forward to your game play."

The front door opened, Kaley came running out throwing herself at Jordan's legs. Jordan scooped her up in her arms hugging her. "Good morning baby!"

"Morning mommy! I missed you!"

"I missed you!" Kaley leaned over, hugging Chibs, and giving him a kiss. The trio walked inside, Quinn was laying on the couch watching TV, he sat up when he saw them walk in, he smiled.

"Don't forget it's Sunday, family dinner at Gemma's tonight!" Chibs said.

"I'll be there." Quinn said.

"What about you and the little Lass"

"I'm not part of the club..."

"Aye, but you are." He said softly, picking up her hand. "I'll pick you and Kaley up at five." He leaned in, kissing her, before walking out the door.

She sat Kaley down on the floor, Quinn was staring at her smiling. "What?"

"So...you and Chibs seeing each other?" He asked.

"I don't know what we're doing." She looked down at Kaley. "Want to watch a movie in mommy's room, so she can take a nap?"

"I'll take care of her sis!"

"Thanks!"

She walked to her room exhausted, she closed her curtains, peeled off her clothes and climbed into bed. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a deliriously handsome Scot doing things to her that woke her up felling very frustrated. She looked at her phone, it was just after noon, she climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. She lathered up with soap, thinking about his hands on her body, she groaned out loud. She finished taking her shower, stepping out, she wrapped a towel around her body.

She looked in the mirror starring at herself, she wanted to take it slow with Chibs, but she also wanted him. She was blow drying her hair, thinking about him, she didn't hear the knock on the door. His hands were on her waist, his lips on her neck, she let out a startled squeal as she looked up. She smiled at him, he pulled her against him, his lips continued to nip at her neck.

She closed her eyes, his hands started to move towards the bottom of her towel, inching it up her thighs. She didn't stop him, his hands kept exploring her body. His fingers slowly slipped inside her, she inhaled sharply. She heard him chuckle in her ear, as he moved his fingers in and out. She fell forward bracing herself on the counter, as he picked up the pace.

"Filip..."

"Tell me what you want."

"You..I want you."

He pulled his fingers out of her, picking her up, he carried her to the bed, laying her down, he quickly undressed, crawling into bed with her. Leaning in to kiss her, he undid the towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Christ...you're beautiful."

She cupped his face kissing him, she ran her hands down his body, watching his eyes as her hands wrapped around his hardened cock. She heard him moan as she moved her hand, up and down. He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her hard.

He nibbled chuckling in her ear. "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

She released him from her hold. "Well, if you're turning me down." She smiled at him, easing away from him. His hand clamped down on her thigh dragging her back into bed, covering her body with his.

"I'm not turning you down. I just want to make sure you want this...that you want me."

"I want you Filip."

He smiled down at her, leaning down kissing her, his hands began to explore her body. Stopping at her breasts he cupped then in his hands. Rolling her hardened nipples between his finger and thumb, squeezing them. She moaned, he leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth sucking and playing with it with his tongue. She claws at his back, his hands ans mouth moved further down her body.

Her skin breaking out in goose bumps, he slipped his fingers inside of her, smiling at how wet she already was, he lowered his head down sliding his tongue over her clit. She moaned his name her hands going into his hair. He trailed kisses back up, until he was positioned over her, he nudged her legs apart, slowly entering her, slowly. She was trying to move her hips, getting to move faster, he chuckled in her ear.

"Patience love" He buried himself inside her slowly, moving in and out. She raised her hips meeting his thrusts, her legs went around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She clung to him, he lowered his head, taking her nipple in her mouth, sucking it, she moaned. She was so close to the edge, he was slowly moving inside her, driving her crazy.

"Filip, please..."

Her eyes were closed, she was begging for release. "Open your eyes, I want to look into them." She slowly opened her eyes, he cupped her face, he thrust into her, picking up his pace, and force. She wrapped her legs around his waist, finding her climax, she shivered in his arms, he found his shortly after. Collapsing on top of her, he kissed her, he rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. He nibbled on her ear. "I thought you wanted to take it slow." He chuckled in her ear, she threw her elbow into his stomach, smiling at exhaling of his hot breathe on her neck.

"I was just fine, until you came into my bathroom and started touching me. You're such a bad influence on me Filip Telford!"

He rolled her over, caressing her face. "I've only just started." He kissed her, pulling back she looked up at him smiling.

"Hmmm, not bad game play. Wonder what your competition has in mind?" She saw a flash of jealousy enter his eyes, he grabbed her face.

"This competition is over, I won!" He kissed her, pulling away from he looked at her.

"Well played Scoty, well played!"

XXX

She quickly got dressed for dinner at Gemma's, Chibs watched her from the bed. Kaley was already dressed, playing in her room. Quinn had left earlier in the afternoon, having some "errands" to run, most likely he wanted to curl up with a croeater. Jordan was pulling on a shirt, she was standing in the middle of her room, Chibs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Really, you lusty beast." She laughed pushing him away.

"You shouldn't be parading around the room that way."

"You mean in my bedroom, getting dressed?"

"Aye, you're a sexy women!"

She pushed him away, pulling on a skirt she leaned over into the closet and pulled out a pair of boots. His hands were under her skirt, sliding under her panties, she pushed his hands away. Shaking her head at him, he pulled her into his arms kissing her, she returned his kiss. She heard him growl, felt hiim lifting her skirt up, she slapped at his hands, laughing at him.

"We're going to be late!"

She walked to the bedroom door opening it, walking into the hall, she calling for Kaley. The little girl was excited to be seeing Aunty Gemma, and her other uncle. She went bouncing down the hall towards the livingroom, talking a mile a minute. Jordan grabbed her purse, digging for her keys.

"I'm driving you over in my truck."

"I need to get Kaley's carseat out of my car."

"I bought one, this afternoon."

"What?" She looked at him, feeling confused.

"When I left you this morning. I went to the store, and bought a carseat to keep in my truck for Kaley."

"Why?"

"I thought I might need it, to help you take care of Kaley.""

She smiled at him, she walked over to him kissing him. "I think that's the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done."

He scooped Kaley up in his arms, carrying her out to his truck, he placed her into the carseat. Jordan climbed into the frontseat, putting on her seatbelt, Chibs climbed in and started the drive to Gemma's.

XXX

Tara was standing in the kitchen, when the trio walked in, Chibs sat Kaley on the floor she took off to find Abel and the other kids. He went to join the men in the livingroom, Tara raised an eyebrow at Jordan.

"Chibs?"

Jordan smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe."

"When did this happen?"

"The first party I went to..he kissed me. I don't know...maybe it's just a fling."

"How do you feel about him?"

Gemma came into the kitchen, both women got quiet, the Queen of the club looked at them. "What's going on with you two?"

"Jordan came in with Chibs!" Jordan cut Tara a look. Gemma smiled, walking up to Jordan she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"So, are you and Chibs seeing each other?

"Ummm...I'm not sure what we are doing right now."

Jordan felt like Gemma was going to interrogate her until she got the answers she wanted. If Jordan was truthful, she would admit she had feelings for Chibs, she liked how she felt when she was with him. She felt protected and safe, her heart beat a little faster when he was near her or when she thought about him. He had told her this afternoon that he was interested in her, but for what? Mind blowing sex or something more. If it was just for the mind blowing sex, would he have bought a carseat to help out with Kaley?

She was lost in her own thoughts, and didn't realize that she was being talked to. Tara's snapping fingers in front of her face brought her around. "I'm sorry what?"

"What does Kaley think of Chibs?"

"She adores him, and he adores her. He actually went out and bought a carseat, to keep in his truck, so he could help out with her, when needed."

She saw Gemma and Tara exchange looks, then look at her. "Sounds like he's serious about you." Gemma said.

"Oh..I don't know..."

Kaley and Abel came walking into the kitchen holding hands, looking at the three women. Gemma squatted down in front of them, giving them each a hug, they hugged Gemma, and walked out of the kitchen. They finished up dinner, with the help of the other old ladies of the club, she made Kaley a plate and got her sitting next to Abel at the kids table. She took her seat next to Chibs at the big table, she got to know some of the other bikers at the table.

She excused herself to use the bathroom, she was coming out James a visiting Son was standing at the door. He pushed his way in, he pushed her back into the bathroom, grabbing her breasts, she cried out in pain.

"Shut up, croeater!"

"I'm no croeater! I belong to Chibs!" She tried to push against him, to get out of the bathroom, he laughed in her ear. Slapping her across the face, he ripped her shirt, feeling the rage bubble up within her, she grabbed a vase off the counter and hit him over the head with it, he crumbled to the floor. She heard boots running down the hall, she pulled her now ripped shirt together, she started to shake.

Chibs was the first one into the bathroom, seeing Jordan against the wall clutching her shirt together. He pulled her into his arms, searching her face, noticing the red hand print across his face, his rage started to bubble up. "Jordan, what happened?"

"He thought I was a croeater. He came in here to...I told him I wasn't he didn't believe me."

"I'm going to beat the bastard." Chibs growled.

Jax put his hand on Chibs shoulder. "We've got it brother. Take care of your old lady." Jax and Tig dragged James out of the house, while the rest of the club followed.

Chibs cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "Love, are you okay?"

"I just need a shirt."

He pulled her out of the bathroom, Gemma took her from Chibs leading her down to her bedroom. She handed her one of her shirts, Jordan wasn't saying much. She took Gemma's shirt smiling up at her.

"Thank you Gemma."

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine, just shook up!"

She pulled off the ripped shirt, she heard Gemma inhale sharply, she looked down and saw scratch marks from where James ripped her shirt. She quickly put on the shirt Gemma lent her, she stood up walking into the hall. Chibs was pacing back and forth, waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Just some scratches. I'm fine Filip."

"Christ, I'm sorry!"

"For what?'

"Because he tried to put his hands on you."

"Filip..."

"It's not your fault, you can't control the actions of others.."

"I can make it clear, that you belong to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I belong to you?"

"Aye! You're mine!"

"Oh, I am?"

He leaned in to kissed her. "Do you want to be mine?"

She smiled at him, letting a laugh escape. "Maybe. I'll let you know." She winked at him, trying to walk away, he pulled her back to him.

"You minx!" He kissed her again.

She smiled at him sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Take me home."

He led her down the hall, the got Kaley, he picked her up and carried her to his truck, placing her in her carseat. Jordan climbed into the front of the truck, buckling her seatbealt. Chibs climbed into the drivers side, driving her home, he pulled into the drive. Kaley had fallen asleep , he carefully took her out of the carseat, carrying her into the house to her room.

Jordan pulled her clothes off, getting her dressed in pjs, Chibs leaned against the door watching her. She tucked her into bed, kissing her on the forehead, turning on the night light. She stood up, walking towards the door, he backed into the hall. Pulling the door shut, leaving it open only a crack, Chibs picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

XXX

He tossed her on the bed, laying next to her. "Answer me!'

"Hmmm! What was the question?"

"You know damn well!" She let out a laugh, looking at the expression on his face. She reached up to caress his face, pulling it down to kiss him.

"Oh, I think I remember now. Something about belonging to you..." His hands started to slide under her skirt, his fingers finding her panties. He moved them to one side, his fingers slipping inside her, moving in and out. She arched her back, her hands clinching at the sheet, she moaned. He pulled his fingers out of her, touching her clit, teasing her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Do you want to be mine?"

She didn't answer him, he pushed her skirt up to her hips, pulling her panties off of her, he lowered his head between her legs. Kissing the inside of her thighs, he moved closer, his tongue gently over her clit. "Answer me! Do you want to be mine?" His tongue went inside her, licking her, she clutched at his shoulders.

"Yes, I want to belong to you!" He lifted his head to look at her, smiling.

"Good." He rolled from the bed undressing, she followed him pulling off her clothes. He cursed when he saw the scratch marks on her chest, he touched them. "Christ, love. He hurt you."

"It's just scratches, they'll heal."

He picked her up, laying her in bed crawling in with her. He nudged her legs apart, driving inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him tight inside her, she moved her hips with his, meeting his thrusts. He leaned down kissing her, she opened her mouth kissing him back. He rolled over to his back, bringing her on top of him. She straddled his hips, riding him, sliding up and down his cock. His hands went to her tits, his finger and thumb playing with her nipples.

She lowered herself, letting her tits hang in his face, making small circles with her hips, his mouth found her nipples and started to suck them. His hands on her hips, she was moving slow, and steady. His hands were on her hips trying to get her to move faster, she stopped moving, looking down at him. She started to move again, slowly. He cursed, sitting up he pushed deep inside her fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms went around his back. They climaxed at the same time, she collapsed against his chest.

He pulled the blanket over them, settling her in his arms, kissing the back of her neck. "You're mine!"

XXX

Her alarm went off, arms tightened around her, she panicked for a second, then remembered that Filip was laying next to her. She raised up out of bed, reaching for her phone, turning off the alarm. She crawled from the bed, his hand clamped down on her leg, dragging her next to him.

"Morning." He pulled her down kissing her.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Where are you going?"

"It's Monday..work."

He groaned, pulling her back to him kissing her. "It's so early love."

"I have to wake up the beast Kaley."

He started to laugh. "That sweet little girl, couldn't be a beast!"

"Hmmm! You never know if she's going to be an easy wake up or a hard one. If it's an easy morning, then it's all sunshine and smiles, but if it's a hard one..."

She got up, going into the bathroom, taking a shower, stepping out she wrapped a towel around her body. She finished getting ready for work, she was standing at Kaley's bedroom door watching Chibs trying to get her up.

"Come on little love, it's time to get up!"

"Go way!"

Jordan almost giggled at the look on his face, he was sitting on Kaley's bed. His hand was on her back, shaking it gently. "Come on, little lass. Let's get up and eat breakfast."

"Get off my bed! I don't like you!"

"Kaley Anastasia! That's rude and disrespectful! Tell Uncle Chibs your sorry!"

The little girl sat up, crying reaching for Chibs. "I'm sorry Uncle Chibby! I love you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

He hugged her back, kissing her cheek, he looked at Jordan, she was smiling at him from the doorway. He picked her up carrying her out into the kitchen, sitting her at the table. Jordan heated up some pancakes, sitting them in front of Kaley. She pulled her daughters hair back into a ponytail, she poured herself a cup of coffee, she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Chibs.

"Aren't you eating?" He looked up at Jordan.

"No, I'll grab something at work, if I feel like it."

He grabbed her wrist, making her stop. "You need to eat."

"I will later." She smiled down at him, she leaned over kissing him.

She cleaned Kaley up, got her dressed, gathered their things to head out the door for work. Chibs pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I don't like you going by yourself."

"I'll be fine. You worry too much."

XXX

She loaded Kaley into the car, and drove to the hospital. She checked her daughter into daycare, and headed into the locker room to change into scrubs. She went to the lounge poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way to the surgery suite. The first surgery was a hour from now, she had time to grab some breakfast. She ran down to the cafeteria, she bumped into Adam.

"Good morning Jordan." He smiled at her.

"Good morning Adam."

"Can I buy you breakfast?"

She thought about it for a brief minute, before turning him down. "I'm just going to grab a yogurt, then get ready for surgery."

"That's not a very good breakfast." He smiled at her. "What about lunch?"

"She's having lunch with me." She heard Chibs behind her, she slowly turned to find him standing there, glaring at Adam.

Adam excused himself, walking into the cafeteria. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your phone." He said through clinched teeth.

She stood on tiptoes kissing him, he stood rigid. "What's wrong with you?"

"Have you already forgotten you're mine?"

"Filip, of course not. If you'd like, I could get Filip's tattooed across my forehead! Thank you for bringing me my phone." She stormed off down the hall forgetting about eating, she was a little pissed at his behavior. He caught up with her before she made it through the doors of surgery, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her to him, kissing her.

"I'm sorry love. Forgive me?"

She closed her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes."

She walked through the surgery doors, looking at her watch she had twenty minutes to get ready for surgery.

XXX

She walked out of surgery at the end of the day feeling exhausted, she went into the locker room and changed clothes. She picked up Kaley, they stopped and ate out for dinner, she was too tired to cook. She drove them home, pulling into the drive she dragged them from the car, she bathed Kaley, got her into pjs and they cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

Quinn walked in, plopping down beside Jordan and Kaley. "How's it going sis?"

"Great."

"So you and Chibs?"

"We are together...not sure what it all means. How do you feel about it?"

"I think Chibs is a good man, he'll treat you right."

There was a quiet knock on the door, Quinn got up to answer it, while she carried Kaley to bed. She tucked her daughter in, looking down at her, she kissed her forehead. She went into her bedroom, changing into pjs, she wandered back towards the livingroom. Quinn was gone, she figured the door was for him, and he had left with whoever it was, or they went to bed.

She opened the freezer pulling out a pint of ice cream, she got a spoon curling up on the couch she started to eat. The patio door opened, she was startled, Chibs walked in, smiling at her. He sat down on the couch with her, he took the spoon and ice cream from her, helping himself.

"Hey!" She was trying to grab it back from him, but he was holding it out of her reach.

"You mean you'll share your bed with me but not your ice cream?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She snatched it out of his hands, eating it not intending on sharing. He pulled her her onto his lap, nibbling on her ears.

"I'll just snack on you."

"Filip." She laughed.

He kissed her. "Hmmmm. Chocolate." She smiled at him, his hands grabbed the pint of ice cream out of her hands. He was laughing at her as he was eating her ice cream.

"Hope the ice cream keeps you satisfied tonight." She scooted off his lap, and walked to her bedroom. She pulled down the covers, she crawled into bed waiting for him. She heard him walking down the hall, towards her room. He shut the door, undressing quickly he climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

XXX

She woke up in his arms the next morning, she reached over turning off her alarm. She started her daily ritual of getting ready for the day, she pulled her hair into a bun. Pulling on some clothes, she walked down the hall to get Kaley up, she wasn't in her bed. Jordan heard her in the kitchen with Chibs, they were both at the table eating breakfast. She smiled at both of them, she poured herself a cup of coffee, she walked back towards the table. Chibs grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, kissing her.

"Good morning, Jordan"

"Morning."

She smiled at Kaley, her daughter was eating eggs and toast that Chibs had made her for breakfast. She hurried Kaley along, getting her dressed for the day so they could head out. Chibs stopped her before she walked out the door.

"I'm leaving for a run this morning. I'll be back Friday."

"Be safe."

"Will you miss me?"

"Maybe."

He growled at her, he kissing her before she left. "I'll miss you!"

"You better. I guess, I'll miss you too." She winked at him.

"Be careful while I'm gone love. Quinn will be with me."

"I'll be fine. No worries!"

She waved at him, as she climbed into her car, backing up out of the drive she headed to work.

XXX

Chibs watched her pull out of the drive, he hated leaving her and the little lass. He'd feel better if Quinn was staying, to make sure his girls were safe. He'd have one of the prospects look in on them while he was gone. He walked back into the house, gathered up his things and left for the club.

He pulled into the lot, backing his bike up parking it along the roll with the others. He climbed off his bike and started walking towards the club. Rat and Phil walked out the door as he was approaching, he glared at them.

"I have a job for the two of you while I'm gone. You're to keep an eye on Jordan and Kaley Quinn, make sure their safe."

"Do you want us to stay with her at all times?" Rat asked.

"Just check in with her daily."

Both men nodded understanding their job, Chibs headed into the clubhouse to prepare for the run.

XXX

She rushed into the hospital, dropping Kaley off at daycare, she ran into the locker room. She quickly changed into her scrubs, and went to scrub in and get the operating room ready for the first surgery of the day. She had to focus her thoughts on the days surgeries, she looked up and saw Tara scrubbing in for surgery.

"Good morning Jordan."

"Morning Tara."

"Guess Chibs told you about the run?"

"Yeah, this morning before I left."

"It's something you get use to."

Jordan smiled at her nodding her head, she wasn't sure if it was something she would have to get use to, there was no promises of tomorrow with Chibs. The first patient was rolled in and all talk of the run stopped.

The day went on, Jordan was tired she dragged herself into the locker room changing clothes. She picked Kaley up at daycare, heading to her car. She was surprised to find Adam standing there waiting for her.

"Jordan, I was wondering if you and Kaley would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Adam, it's sweet of you to offer but we can't."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"I'm seeing someone, I'm sorry."

"Oh.." He slowly walked away, looking like he'd dropped his ice cream on the ground.

She put Kaley in the car, she got in pulling out of the parking lot. She was glad Chibs wasn't around to hear Adam ask her out, he'd probably pound him into the ground. She pulled into the drive, happy to be home, wishing she was going to see Chibs.

She and Kaley walked into the house laughing and talking about their day. Putting their things away, they sat on the couch watching a movie. Jordan got up to start dinner for the two of them, they sat down to eat.

She did the night time routine, getting Kaley ready for bed, cleaning the kitchen, putting Kaley to put, she settled on the couch to watch TV, when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, love. How's your day been?'

"Fine. How's yours?"

"Long. I'm just checking in, making sure you and the little lass are good."

"We're fine."

"I'll see you on Friday."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"What if some tall dark handsome stranger comes and sweeps me off my feet?"

She heard him growl. "You're mine, don't forget it!"

She let out a laugh. "Hmmm, I haven't forgotten. I'll be waiting for you on Friday."

"I'll see you then. Good night Jordan."

"Good night Fillip."

She smiled as she ended the call, she got up from the couch, turning off lights and locking up for the night. She walked back to her bedroom, getting ready for bed, she climbed into her bed, settling down for the night. She wondered if Chibs was sleeping alone, or if he'd found someone to keep him warm for the night. She frowned at the thought, she didn't know why the thought popped into her head. The thought ate away at her most of the night.

XXX

The next morning was a hard one for a Jordan, she wasn't in her usual pleasant mood. She got ready for work, she got Kaley up and ready. They headed out the door, not only was she tired from lack of sleep, she was coming down with a cold.

She walked into the hospital, got Kaley checked into daycare and changed into her scrubs. She got a cup of coffee, hoping it would improve her mood. She downed it, subbed in and prepared for the first surgery, luckily it was a light day.

XXX

She was dragging by the end the day, she changed clothes grabbed Kaley and headed home. She pulled into the drive, climbing out of the car, she took Kaley inside the house. She was brought up short by a figure setting on the couch. She let out a startled scream as James got up, walking towards her, her grabbed her arm pulling her into the house, slamming and locking the door.

"You're all mine now Croeater!"


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want?'

James smiled at her, slamming her against the wall. "Paybacks!"

Jordan stared down at her daughter, she was looking up at the adults with tears in her eyes. The little girl could tell that her mommy was being hurt and she was scared.

"Please don't do this in front of my daughter. Let me call someone to come get her."

James shoves her to the ground, kicking her in the ribs laughing. "No! She can watch and learn what happens to little whores."

Jordan laid on the floor trying to get her wits about her, Kaley was kneeling beside her crying. She pulled her daughter into her arms, comforting her, whispering in her ear. Jordan pulled herself up to her feet, looking James in the eyes. "I'm taking her to her room, to watch a movie."

Jordan carried her daughter out of the livingroom, she opened the bedroom door placing Kaley on the bed. She was trying to come up with a plan to help her daughter to get to safety. She hugged Kaley tightly in her arms.

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"I know baby, I need you to be brave for me. Do exactly what I say, when I tell you."

"Ok."

The door flew open and James was in tge door frame, he grabbed Jordan by the hair and dragged her out of Kaley's room. He dragged her back to the livingroom, he pulled her head back and hit her. Jordan slumped forward, loosing consciousness.

She came to ten minutes later, she was laying on the couch. Kaley was sitting beside her watching TV, eating pizza. She hurt all over, trying to set up on the couch she winced in pain. James had given her a good beating while she was out. She reached out touching Kaley's head, her daughter turned looking at her.

"Mommy, your awake!"

"Hi baby." She whispered. Jordan eased herself up into a sitting position, looking around the livingroom, James was sitting across from her eating pizza. He smiled at her winking, she closed her eyes trying not to cry. She refused to let him see her emotions, she had to get Kaley out of here. Jordan was convinced that James was going to kill her.

She got up off the couch, walking towards the kitchen she felt dizzy and nauseated. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge. She spied her phone laying on the counter, she started to snake her hand towards it, James cleared his voice. She looked up, he had lifted his shirt showing her his gun. She left her phone where it lay. Feeling hopeless, she walked back to the couch sitting down.

She went through Kaley's normal night time routine, bathing her then putting her to bed. She went back into the livingroom, James grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the floor. He ripped her clothes off, he pulled down his pants. Jordan was in a panic, trying to get away. She started scooting backwards across the floor, kicking and throwing punches at him.

"I've been waiting all day for this!" He slapped her hard, she was disoriented. He grabbed her legs pulling her towards him, getting between her legs, she began to cry. He let out a curse because he was limp, and couldn't get hard.

In his frustration he beat her, she lay in a heap in the floor. He walked out the back door, cursing. She heard her cell phone ringing, she tried to get up to answer it, but didn't have the strength, she lay in the floor and cried.

XXX

She pulled herself up to a sitting position, hearing her phone ring she crawled towards the kitchen counter. She pulled herself up, placing her hand on the phone, she was going to answer it, and get some help. James cleared his throat looking at her, showing her his gun.

"It's my work, if I don't answer it, they'll send someone over here to check on me."

"Answer it, but no funny business!"

She picked the phone up, wincing in pain. "Hello."

"Jordan, it's Tara. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call Dr. Knowles, I'm sick and will be out for a few days. Will you let Dr. Filiip know please."

"Of course, I hope you feel better soon Jordan. Do you need anything?"

"No. Kaley is fine, I'm just sick. Talk to you later."

She ended the call, putting down her phone, hoping help would soon get there. James walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall. "Dr. Filip? Do you think I'm stupid?" He slapped her across the face. She didn't answer him, shoving him with what little strength she had, she stumbled from the livingroom down the hall to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she had to fight to survive to get Kaley out of this hell.

She got Kaley up and dressed, bringing her into the kitchen, she made her some breakfast. She sat her down at the table, letting her eat, she smiled at her daughter, James was sitting across from them, watching them carefully. Her phone rang a second time, she got up slowly, hurting from the beating she had taken. Looking at the ID she saw it was Chibs, James looked at her.

"It's Filip, If I don't answer, he'll send someone to check on us. By now he knows I'm home sick."

"Fine but put it on speaker!"

She picked up the phone, hitting answer switching it to speaker. James came to stand beside her, his gun stuck in her side. Kaley had gotten down and walked to the couch in the livingroom.

"Hello."

"Good morning love"

"Filip!"

"How's your morning?"

She was trying to hold back the tears. "It's fine." She let out a little sob."

"Jordan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Kaley looked up. "Uncle Chibby, help us. A bad man is here with a gun, he's hurt mommy!"

James growled and started towards Kaley. "Fucking brat, keep you mouth shut!"

"Kaley run!"

The little girl opened the patio doors and took off out the back door, she was running for a neighbors house to have them call help. James turned back towards Jordan pointing his gun at her. "You're dead!" He picked up the phone "You get to listen whilr I fuck your old lady, then I'm going to kill her!"

She could hear Chibs cursing on the phone, she backed up towards the counter, picking up the rolling pin, he came closer she swung it at his head. Hr grabbed her wrist, twisting it, she dropped the rolling pin. She cried out in pain, he dragged her to the livingroom. He throw her in the floor, her phone by her ear, she could hear Filip on the other end. She reached for the phone, trying to end the call, so he didn't have to hear what was happening.

James slapped her. "No, he's going to hear you take your last breathe!"

He started ripping her clothes, she kicked and clawed at him, the front door slammed open and two men walked in grabbing James by the arm dragging him off of Jordan. A third man came in, carrying Kaley Jordan, stumbled forward, taking her daughter in her arms. She looked at the three men, not recognizing them or the Kutts they wore.

"I'm T. O., Chibs sent me. Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning, she crumbled at his feet.

XXX

Jordan woke up slowly, looking around the room quickly trying to figure out where she was, she didn't recognize the room. The door slowly opened, Kaley walked in first, followed by Gemma. She breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly sat up, wincing in pain.

Gemma handed her some pain pills and a glass of water. Jordan started to protest taking the pills, Gemma raised her eyebrows at her. "Doctor's orders!"

Jordan reluctantly took the pills, Kaley stood at the edge of the bed looking at her. Jordan smiled at her. "Hey baby! Are you okay? "

The little girl nodded her head, smiling back at her mommy. "Uncle Rara and Uncle Chibby will be home soon."

"Really? " She looked over her daughter's head at Gemma.

"It's Friday morning, the boys will be home by lunch."

Jordan sat back against the pillows realizing she'd been out for over tweleve hours. She reached out to pull Kaley up on the bed with her. She hugged and kissed her daughter. "I love you Kaley!"

"I love you too mommy!" The little girl climbed down from the bed to go play. Jordan felt disgusting and needed a shower, especially if she was going to see Chibs in a few hours. Jordan eased herself out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. She got a good look at her battered face in the mirror, she started to cry. She looked like a monster, she stepped into the shower to get cleaned up.

She wrapped a towel around her body, looking at herself in the mirror she saw her bruised and battered body. Chibs was going to take one look at her and run in the other direction. She put on the clean clothes she'd found in the room she woke up in, she walked back into the room freezing when she saw the back of Chibs.

She inhaled at seeing him, he turned around looking at her, his eyes widening. He walked towards her gentlely taking he'd face into his hands. "Mary Mother of Christ!" He gentlely kissed her, pulling her into his arms. "I should have made sure you were better protected."

She pulled away from him, wincing in pain. "Fillip, it wasn't your fault. He was in the house waiting for me."

He walked up to her, clinching his jaw. "Jordan.." She looked at him, seeing the mix of emotions in his eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks smiling at him.

"Filip, I'm fine. I'll heal." She leaned forward, kissing him. He gentlely wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, carrying her to the bed. He crawled into bed, cradling her in his arms, just wanting to hold her.

She settled against his chest, relaxing, he leaned down kissing the top of her head. She listened to his heartbeat, letting it lure her into sleep.

XXX

Kaley gave all her uncles kisses and hugs, she was happy to see them. She told them her version of what happened. Quinn pulled his niece over onto his lap, needing to hug her for awhile. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"I love you Uncle Rara!"

"I love you Ladybug!"

She turned around sitting on his laps, staring at the rest of the men at the table.

XXX

She woke up, stiffening in his arms, terrified she let out a gasp. Fighting his arms off her, he whispered in her ear. "You're safe love." She relaxed, pulling back looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I forgot where I was "

He leaned forward, gentlely touching her face. "It's okay love." He kissed her, pulling her back down into his arms. She relaxed once again in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. The door slowly opened and Quinn walked in, he smiled at the couple laying together on the bed. Jordan turned and looked at her brother, she slowly got out of bed walking to his outstretched arms.

"Christ sis, you look rough."

"Geez, thanks!"

"Are you okay?'

"I'll heal!"

"Gemma says to come eat, most of the guys have cleared out."

"Thanks Rane, we'll be there in a minute."

Quinn walked out of the room, she turned towards the bed holding her hand out to Chibs. He took her hand kissing it, he climbed out of bed and led her down the hall to the kitchen.

XXX

She was nervous about going back home, she was worried Kaley would have nightmares. Quinn carried his niece into the house, he told her the bad man was gone and wasn't coming back.

Jordan paused before going into the house, Chibs was standing behind her, his hand on the small of her back. "I'm right here with you, love."

She stepped through the door, feeling her stomach lurch with nervousness. She knew she had to face it head on. She looked around the livingroom, closing her eyes to steady her nerves. She felt Chibs arms go around her waist. "I'm okay." She walked further into the house, heading back to her bedroom, she was tired and just wanted to lay down.

Chibs stopped short of entering her bedroom, she turned to look at him. "I need to head home love. I have something to take care of."

She felt hurt, but tried not to show it. "I understand." She turned slowly to walk back into her room, he pulled her back to him.

"Jordan..."

She held back the tears. "I'm going to lay down and rest. The pain pills Tara gave me, make me tired." She walked into her room, kicking off her shoes, she pulled down the covers and crawled into bed. She heard him walk back down the hall and leave before she let the tears fall. She closed her eye letting sleep take her, sometime during the afternoon Kaley crawled into bed with her.

They woke up as the sun was setting, the house was dark, climbing out of bed heading to the kitchen together to make dinner. Jordan was still feeling tired from the pain pills. She could tell from the stillness in the house that they were alone, she thought at least her brother would stay but after all it was Friday night. He and Chibs were probably at a party at the club.

She pushed the hurt from her, as she fixed dinner for her and Kaley. They curled up on the couch watching a movie afterwards, both falling asleep.

XXX

Chibs delivered a kick to James ribs as he laid on the floor, he pulled him up by the hair punching him. "Is this what you did to her?" James tried to get up and fight back, but Chibs kicked him in the face. "Stay down!"

"He paid me to do it!"

Chibs wrapped his hands around James throat. "What did you say?"

"A man paid me to do it...I'm sorry..please!" Chibs lost control and slammed him on the ground. Jax and Opie had to pull him off, to keep Chibs from killing him.

"Who hired you?" Chibs was in his face.

"I don't know his name." He answered weakly. Chibs kicked him in the ribs one last time before walking out. He'd let Quinn and the rest of the club take care of him, he needed to go outside and calm down.


	11. Chapter 11

A noise outside woke her up, she looked around the darkened livingroom, her heart started to beat fast. Kaley was asleep next to her, there was the noise again, terrified she scooped her daughter up and ran for her bedroom. She shut the door, locking it, pushing her dresser in front of it. She picked Kaley up and climbed into her closet, shaking.

She pulled extra pillows and blankets out of the top of her closet, and curled up in a ball around Kaley. She stayed awake all night listening, being too scared too sleep. She wondered if she would ever feel safe in her home, she laid on the floor of her closet.

XXX

Chibs had called her three times and gotten her voice mail, he was sitting outside the warehouse where The Grimm Bastards had left James. He was worried about her, he needed to hear her voice, make sure she was okay. He left a third message, ending the call cursing as he did. He knew he should have stayed with her, or left her at Gemma's. He wanted to deal with the bastard that put his hands on her, that had hurt her, scared her and Kaley.

He finished smoking, going back inside James was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Did he give you a name?"

Bobby shook his head. "He's not saying anything."

"Christ! I need to go check on Jordan and Kaley, she's not answering her phone. I've left her three messages."

"I'm going with you" Quinn said.

"We'll take care of him." Jax said.

"Thanks brother."

Both men climbed on their bikes, riding for Quinn's house worried about Jordan and Kaley. They pulled into the drive, seeing the house dark, they climbed off their bikes, slowly approaching the house. Getting to the door, it was open both men pull out their guns. Chibs panic started to rise, they entered the house. Looking around the livingroom it was trashed. Written in red on the wall behind the couch:

 **THE BITCH IS DEAD!**

They started to go further into the house, room to room, not finding any sign of Jordan or Kaley. Chibs called her cell phone, he follwed the ringing, finding the phone in the bathroom trash. They slowly approached Jordan's bedroom door, trying the knob it was locked. Quinn kicked it in, it gave way, it took both of them to push the door open.

XXX

Jordan's eyes flew open at the sound of the door crashing open, Kaley was clinging to her. She put her finger to her lips, she stood up, picking up her daughter. She scooted further back into the closet. Setting her daughter down, hiding her behind some clothes.

"Jordan...love...where are you?" She collapsed into a heap in the floor. Kaley jumped up and ran out of the closet, calling out to her uncles. Jordan remained where she was, pulling her knees to her chest, laying her face down crying. She sensed he was close, he sat behind her, pulling her back against him. "I'm sorry I left you." He stood up lifting her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down, he quickly undressed, pulling down the blankets he crawled into bed with her, holding her in his arms. "He can't hurt you. I promise!" He whispered in her ear.

She settled in his arms, trying to find a peaceful sleep but not having any luck. She felt him fall asleep, not wanting to disturb him, she eased herself out of his arms. Stopping in Kaley's room, she made sure her daughter was tucked into bed, not finding her there she started to panic. She peeked into her brother's room, Kaley was curled up next to her brother.

She walked back towards the livingroom, she stopped short staring at the message on the wall above the couch. She went to the kitchen, filling up a bucket with hot water and soap. She moved the couch out of the way, taking a kitchen chair into the livingroom she started to scrub the message off the wall. Letting tears flow down her cheeks, she let her anger out on the wall.

She didn't hear him come in behind her, he touched her arm, she jumped. "Come back to bed Love." She turned to look at him, he saw her tear stained face, her red rimmed eyes. He pulled her from the chair into his arms, sitting on the couch, holding her on his lap. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"Bother me?" He cupped her face. "I want you to wake me if your scared or can't sleep...so I can comfort you."

"Filip..."

"The reason I left you tonight was to beat the bastard that did this to you. Knowing that he hurt you and scared Kaley, I wanted to kill him."

She stared into his eyes, blinking back tears she leaned forward kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for wanting to protect us."

"I promise to protect and to keep you both safe. I need you and Kaley to come to the clubhouse..."

"Filip..."

"Until we figure things out. Please?"

She couldn't take the pleading of his eyes. "Yes...just for tomorrow."

"I'm going to dump out the water, then we're going to bed." He took the bucket, dumping it in the sink. He took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom, pulling her into his arms.

XXX

Gently soft kisses were being trailed along her neck, she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her, she made a face at him. Hearing him chuckle in her ear. "Maybe Kaley, comes by it honestly."

She made another face at him, as she stumbled to the bathroom, she pulled off her pjs. Reaching into the shower she turned it on, waiting for the hot water to heat up, she heard him curse. She spun around, seeing him standing at the bathroom door, she pulled a towel off the rack trying to cover her badly bruised body.

"Christ Jordan...let me see."

"Please Filip..."

He pulled the towel from her body, examining her, gently touching her bruised rips, her stomach. He turned her around looking at her back, lifting her hair he saw the marks on the back of her neck. "How are you moving?"

"Slowly...very slowly."

"Let me help you."

He opened the shower door, pulling her in with him, standing her under the hot stream of water he wet her body. Lathering it with her body wash, gently with a wash cloth, she titled her head back getting her hair wet. He poured her shampoo in his hands lathering it in her hair gently, feeling a lump where he'd hit her. She winced in pain. He carefully tilted her hair back, rising her hair, he rinsed the soap off her body.

"Filip..." She looked up at him, he leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around him, his kiss deepened, she let out a little moan as his tongue teased hers. He pulled away from her quickly.

"I'm sorry..."

"For?"

"Jordan..."

"Filip, I'm still yours...he didn't..."

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered

She closed her eyes, stepping from the shower wrapping the towel around her. "The only thing that could hurt me, is you not wanting me because he tried to touch me." She let the shower door shut between them, she turned to walk away, the door opened his hand was on her wrist turning her around, pulling her to him.

"You're mine. I'm going to show you as soon as you're healed." He kissed her before stepping back into the shower.

XXX

She sat in the clubhouse, talking to Gemma and Tara while the men had church. Kaley and Abel were playing together in a corner, Thomas started fussing. Jordan reached over and picked him up. Cradling him in her arms, she held him close, his little hands reaching up for her face.

"You and Chibs should have one." Gemma laughed.

"Whoa! Back the train up! You're moving a little fast there Gemma!"

Tara laughed. "You two would make beautiful babies together!"

"Not you too! We just started doing..whatever kind of relationship were in, we are a long way from babies."

"That man is crazy in love with you! Clay said he was riding like a crazy man to get back to you."

"I'm sure it's an exaggeration!"

"Stop denying it, he loves you! How do you feel about him?" Gemma said.

She blushed. "I..care for him, but men don't fall in love with me. I mean I have Kaley, that sends a lot of men running."

"Seriously?" Tara looked at her. "He went out and bought a car seat for his truck for her. He loves you and your daughter."

Jordan rolled her eyes at both women. "He adores Kaley, we are just starting out whatever we're doing."

"Do you love him?" Gemma pushed.

"Yes, I love him." She closed her eyes, realizing she accidentally let her feelings slip.

Gemma smiled at her, almost gloating. "I knew it! So have you told him?"

"No."

"Well, why not?" Tara asked.

The opening of the church doors stopped the conversation between the women. Jordan looked at Chibs as he walked towards her, she was still holding Thomas in her arms. She smiled at him, he walked up to her leaning in to kiss her, looking down at the baby. Kaley climbed up beside them on the barstool, looking at the baby.

"Mommy, I want a little brother or sister." The room erupted in laughter. Jordan heard some comments being thrown at her and Chibs, she heard Gemma and Tara laugh. Jordan closed her eyes, blushing she looked down at Kaley. She could only assume she heard the baby conversation between the three of them. She handed the baby to Tara, took Kaley by the hand and led her to the dorm rooms in back.

They came back fifteen minutes later, Kaley gave Chibs a strange look. He squatted down in front of her. "What's wrong little love?"

"I can't tell you!"

Chibs looked over at Jordan, pulling her into his arms. "You and the little lass keeping secrets now?" He kissed her gently.

"Maybe!"

"What did you tell her?"

"About what?"

"About a little brother or sister?"

She let out a laugh. "Don't look so nervous, no one is signing you up." She kissed him before walking off.

XXX

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm four today!"

Kaley was bouncing on her bed, early in the morning, Jordan let out a moan. She sat up pulling Kaley into her arms. "I know. Happy Birthday, my big girl!"

"Is Uncle Chibby here?"

"Aye, I'm here little lass!" He sat up looking at her smiling. "Happy Birthday!" Kaley climbed over her mom to give Chibs a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy, will you make me waffles?"

"Of course I will! Go watch TV, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay mommy!" Kaley took off for the livingroom at top speed, Jordan smiled. She started to get up from the bed, Chibs grabbed her pulling her back to his side, pushing her hair out of her face. She let out a laugh, she fell against his chest, he kissed.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

He growled at her. "What did you tell Kaley, about her wanting a little brother or sister? You took her to the back talked to her, then she came back looking at me strange."

She laughed again, patting his face. "No worries sweetheart!" She climbed from the bed, walking out of the bedroom.

XXX

He watched her leave the room, smiling to himself, she was beautiful. He was falling in love with her, it scared him, the danger it would put her and Kaley in, not knowing if he could protect them. He got up from the bed, following her to the kitchen, she was standing at the stove fixing breakfast. She smiled at him as he entered the room, he sat down on the couch next to Kaley.

The little girl smiled at him, she had the same smile as her mommy, he smiled back at her. She climbed up on his lap, hugging him. "I love you Uncle Chibby!"

"I love you too!"

"What about my mommy?"

"What about her?"

"Do you love my mommy?"

He smiled at her. "Little lass, that's a secret!"

"You can't tell me Uncle Chibby?"

"Maybe later."

She smiled at him again, they both looked towards the kitchen. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, I know you do, cause you smile when you look at her, all the time." Kaley climbed off the couch, and skipped into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

XXX

She baked cupcakes that afternoon, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, she was wearing an over sized SAMCRO t-shirt and shorts. Chibs was laying on the couch watching her. They were having a party at the club for Kaley in a couple of hours, Tara and Gemma were decorating for her. Quinn came in with his jacket zipped up, he sat down on the chair, his jacket was wiggling and whining.

"Uncle Rara, what's in your jacket?"

"I don't know Lady Bug. Maybe you should unzip it!"

Kaley unzipped her uncles jacket, a puppy's head popped out and licked her face. She giggled, he pulled the puppy out handing it to his niece. "What's it's name?"

"I don't know, what are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll call him Chibby Rara!"

Jordan let out a giggle from the kitchen, both men looked at her. "Take it as a compliment, she's naming him after the two men that she loves with all her heart."

"I've got some things in the truck for Chibby Rara.' Quinn said. He walked outside to bring in food bowls, a bed, and other things needed for a new puppy. Jordan leaned against the counter watching Chibs and Kaley playing with the puppy. She smiled at the two of them. Her brother came over and stood by her. "Guess I should of asked you first about the puppy."

"It's perfect! She just asked me yesterday for a baby brother or a sister, so maybe a puppy would be a good distraction."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you have to have a mommy and daddy that love each other to have a baby."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I loved Chibs."

"And?" She cut her brother a look, not wanting to answer him. "You love him don't you?"

She slapped him in the stomach. "Say it a little louder, I don't think he heard you!"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Are you a biker or a girl?" The oven timer went off, she pulled out the last of the cupcakes, letting them cool so she could frost them later for the party. She glanced up, looking at her daughter and Chibs. Quinn went over to take the puppy out to, he took Kaley with him. Chibs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"You look sexy in my t-shirt." He growled nibbling at her ear. She let out a throaty laugh, as his hands slide under the t-shit, finding her bare breast. She turned in his arms looking into his eyes, seeing his desire she smiled at him.

"What happened to waiting until I healed?"

"I want to make love to you Jordan!" He said softly.

She leaned in kissing him. "Sorry love, I have to frost these cupcakes and get ready for a party." She turned her back on him, starting to frost the cupcakes. He pulled her against him, whispering in her ear.

"Tonight when we get back..." She smiled to herself, as he continued to press against her.

XXX

She looked at the presents in the back of Chibs truck, feeling overwhelmed. Her SAMCRO family had spoiled her rotten, Chibs carried Kaley into her bedroom tucking her into bed. Jordan let Chibby Rara out to use the bathroom and to run around the yard, she peeked in watching Chibs bring in her presents. She was watching the puppy run around the yard, laughing she squatted down picking him up in her arms.

He let out a small bark, she petted his head carrying him inside the house. She put him in the kennel, locking him up for the night. She washed her hands in the bathroom before entering her bedroom. Chibs arms went around her, lifting her up off her feet carrying her to the bed. He pulled back the covers, laying her down gently. He laid down beside her, pushing the hair out of her face looking in her eyes.

"Jordan, I promise to keep you and Kaley safe and protected."

"I know Filip.."

"I love you Jordan."

Tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you too." He wiped the tears from her eyes, leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. He slowly undressed her, kissing her bruised body. He climbed from the bed and undressed, climbing back into bed with her, he slowly started to explore her body. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her bruised body. He lowered his head to her nipple, taking it in his mouth, gently sucking it. She arched her back, moaning his name. He trailed kisses down her stomach, down to her thighs. He gently touched her clit, rubbing it with his fingers, he inserted two fingers inside her gently moving them in and out. He grew harder, feeling how wet she was from him, he raised back up over her.

He gently nudged her legs apart thrusting inside her, slowly and gently. Taking his time, moving slowly so not to hurt her. She reached up cupping his face, looking into his eyes. He leaned down kissing her, she lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts. He couldn't hold back anymore, he sped up his pace, she climaxed calling his name. He followed soon after, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her, gently.

"I love you darln." He rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms so her back was against his chest.

"I love you too." She laid in his arms, for a little while longer. She got up, his hand clamped down on her leg.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting dressed, living with a four year old, you never know when she may come in for a visit." She got up and pulled on some pjs, throwing her clothes in a hamper. He walked over pulling her into his arms.

"What if I want more of you?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along."

She climbed back into bed, he crawled next to her, pulling her into his arms. She was hurting but she would never admit it to him, or he wouldn't touch her again until her bruises faded. "Are you hurting?"

She wondered if he was able to read minds. "Not to bad."

"Christ love, did I hurt you?"

"No."

She felt his hands stroking her body, she shivered at his touch. She slowly settled down falling asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure.

 **AN: Longer Chapter I'm working on making my chapters longer and hopefully more eventful. Thanks for the follows and favorites, don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Weeks Later**

"Wake up mommy! It's your birthday!"

Jordan smiled as she woke up, she slowly sat up in bed smiling at her daughter. "Good morning!"

"What are we doing today mommy!"

"Well, we're going to see about getting your cast off today. Then out to lunch, home to take Chibby Rara for a walk, then a nap."

"What about Uncle Chibby, is he coming over?"

"He's on gone out of town with Uncle Rara."

"Oh. Who's gonna make you a birthday cake?"

"I don't need one."

"But mommy!"

"Let's get up and get our day started!"

She got up, looking at herself in the mirror, most of the bruising had faded, she was returning to full duty Monday morning. She quickly showered, changing into clean clothes, she missed Chibs when he was gone. The last three weeks had been amazing with him, she smiled when she thought of him. He was good to her, he treated her right.

She walked into the livingroom Kaley and her puppy were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, Jordan walked over to the patio door opening it to let him out to potty. She walked into the kitchen, to make breakfast for the two of them. She smiled when her phone rang, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Hello."

"Happy birthday Love."

"Thank you."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Getting Kaley's cast off, lunch, taking the dog for a walk, quiet dinner at home just the two of us."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"I love you, we should be back tomorrow night. We'll celebrate then, I'm sorry I have to be gone today."

"It's not a big deal. I love you too!"

"Are you naked?"

"Yes Filip. I'm in the backyard, doing my yearly birthday dance! To the rising sun."

"What?"

She laughed at his response. "The little old man next door has his binoculars out watching."

"Lass, you shouldn't say things like that, I'm likely to go next door and punch him in his eyes."

"Oh, my hero!"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing breakfast, fully clothed."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be here."

She smiled as she ended the call, she let the dog in and fed him. She finished fixing their breakfast, they sat down and ate. Kaley was still worried about her mommy not having a birthday cake.

XXX

After getting Kaley's cast off Jordan ran into Tara. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Anything planned for the night."

"No, just a quiet night at home."

"That's what you think! Pack a bag for Kaley, Gemma will pick her up at four, she'll be spending the night with Abel and Thomas at Gemma's. Be ready to go by five, Lyla and I'll pick you up. Look hot and sexy, we're doing a girls night out!"

"I don't know Tara."

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Okay! Why not!

Jordan walked away with Kaley, Tara smiled to herself tonight was going to be so much fun.

XXX

"A party bus?"

"It's going to be fun! You look hot by the way!"

"I'm sure Chibs wouldn't be happy with this outfit, especially since I'm going without him."

"We're taking body guards. Happy and Tig!"

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, Lyla and Tara had sent over an outfit for her to wear. She had a short black skirt, a red off the shoulder shirt, black sheer stockings and heeled boots. She climbed onto the bus, Tig and Happy were sitting in the back smiling at her, they whistled and cat called as she walked onto the bus. She rolled her eyes at them, sitting down beside Lyla.

She was handed a shot. "Happy birthday Jordan!"

"Thanks." She threw down the shot, like a pro. Tara pulled out a blindfold and earphones. "I don't like where this is going!" Tara just laughed.

"First stop is a surprise!" She slipped the blindfold and earphones on Jordan. Being a good sport Jordan played along, not wanting to spoil their fun. they rode around for twenty minutes before they stopped, Happy picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, she let out a squeal. He carried her off the bus, sitting her down on the ground.

She felt unsteady, and a little nervous, Tara and Lyla took her by the arm, leading her through the door. They let go of her arms, leaving her standing alone, she was starting to become a little unnerved by this whole experience. Two hands pushed her forward, she tensed waiting for a fall. She felt two very familiar arms go around her, his lips on hers. She melted into him, pulling off her blindfold and earphones.

The lights went up. "SURPRISE!" She smiled at the club members, she cut Tara and Lyla a look. She turned to look at Chibs, he was smiling at her.

"Happy birthday love!" She leaned over to kiss him, he whispered in her ear. "That outfit is way to sexy to be wearing when going out without me."

"Then why did you pick it out?" She watched his eyes widened, the he smiled at he.

"Stop hogging the birthday girl!" She was pulled out of his arms by Opie. He lifted her off her feet, in a bear hug. She was passed around from club member to club member getting hugs and kisses. She watched Chibs face, it showed some jealously with each hug she received. She finally made it back to his side, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply showing everyone who she belonged to. The kiss was applauded, there were also whoops and cat calls.

He whispered in her ear. "You're mine love!"

"So you tell me! As long as you understand you belong to me!" She whispered back before walking off to join Tara and Lyla at the bar. She took another shot with them, starting to feel it. She usually could handle several drinks before she felt anything but she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch.

Tara brought out her birthday cake, she blew out the candles smiling at everyone. She had finished her cake when Lyla dragged her out to dance, after she took another shot. She was feeling pretty free, she hopped up on the stripper pole and started working it.

Chibs watched her from across the room frozen to his spot, he didn't know if he wanted to go drag her down from the pole taking her into a backroom or continue watching her. A crowd started to form around Jordan, watching her dance. Quinn sat down beside him, smiling at Chibs.

"It's good to see sis, let her hair down! Although I don't think she'll start taking her clothes off unless they throw money!"

Chibs jumped off his barstools, storming over to the pole, he pushed his way through the crowd to get to her. He grabbed at her leg, getting her attention, she smiled down at him, he grabbed her wrist pulling her down into his arms. There was a disappointed groan from the crowd. He carried her back to an empty dorm room, kicking the door shut behind him. He carried her to the bed, tossing her down on it, glaring at her.

"What the hell Jordan?"

"Filip, didn't you like it?" She looked at him teary eyed. He laid down next to her, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Christ love, I couldn't decide if I wanted to bring you back her a fuck your brains out, or finish watching you dance?"

"What made up your mind?"

"Quinn. Would you have started taken off your clothes if I hadn't of stopped you?"

"Of course not! Well only if they started throwing money! " She giggled at his expression, he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"I'm the only one, you will be stripping for. Got that?"

"Yes, yes!" She said breathlessly.

"Good! Now I want you, and I plan on taking you right here!" He pushed up her skirt to her hips, planning on having a quickie in the dorm room.

XXX

He pulled her up out of the bed smiling at her, pulling down her skirt. "No more pole dancing love!"

"Well, damn guess I'll have to give up my night job!" She smiled at his expression of jealously. "I'm kidding!"

He slapped her ass, bringing her against him, whispering in her ear. "My pole is the only one you'll be dancing on!" He smile at her.

"Filip Telford!" She slap at his chest, he smiled at her, kissing her again. There was a knock on the door, they both turned to see who it was. Chibs opened the door, Tig was on the other side. He smiled at them.

"If you two are done, can you please come out and open presents?"

Jordan smiled at Tig. "Just for you Tiggy!"

She walked out into the main room of the clubhouse to whistles and cat calls, she held her head high and marched out to the table to open her presents. Happy offered her a free tattoo as a present, just let him know when she was ready. She thanked him, not sure if or when she'd use it, Quinn gave her a helmet. She opened the rests of her gifts, thanking everyone.

Chibs took her by the hand leading her outside. "Come home with me." She smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement. She went back in to get her new helmet, and to chang clthes. Slipping it on the helmet, she climbed on behind him on his bike wrapping her arms around his waist. He sped off into the night, she pressed up against him, as he turned corners. It had been years since she'd been on the back of a bike.

A car started tailing them, riding on them close. She felt Filip tense, she held on tighter, worry digging at her. He turned a corner trying to lose the car, it turned with them, no dobt, they were being followed. The car passed them, cutting in front of them to close, Fillip barely missed hitting them. He swerved hitting a trash can, Jordan rolled off the bike into a yard, coming to rest.

She slowly did an inventory of her body, she slowly started to sit up. She took off her helmet, sitting it to one side. Fillip was at her side, looking over her body. "Jordan, love are you whole?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" She looked him over, making sure he was really okay. He helped her up, she was a bit wobbly at first. He steadied her before letting her go. "How's the bike?"

"I need to call someone to get us."

"That bad?"

He took her hand leading her over to the bike, the front was crushed in, she frowned. He called the club trying to find someone sober enough to drive the flatbed to pick them up. "I'm sorry love. This isn't the way I wanted the night to go."

"Filip, it's perfect, I got to spend it with you. I mean we wreck but at least we did it together!" He pulled her into his arms kissing her, holding her tightly in his arms. Blood started to seep through the sleeve of her shirt, he noticed it first. Pulling away from her, grabbing her arm and ripping the sleeve open to inspect the wound on her arm.

"I thought you said you were whole!" He opened his saddle bag, pulling out a medic kit, he did first aid to her wound.

"It's just a scratch."

He gave her a look that made her warm all over. "It's more than a scratch."

Headlight blinded them, Jax got out of the flatbed followed by Tara. Chibs looked at the doctor. "Could you take a look at her arm? Make sure it's nothing serious?"

"I'll take care of her." Tara smiled at him. She examined Jordan's arm, bandaging it up, it wasn't anything serious.

"Thanks Tara! He tends to a worrier!"

Tara laughed, putting her arm around Jordan. "I'll tell you a secret, these bug tough bikers worry about the ones they love...excessively!" Both women laughed drawing the attention of the men, they came walking towards them.

"What's so funny ladies?" Jax asked.

"Just sharing old lady secrets." Tara said.

They climbed into the flat bed, Jax drove Chibs and Jordan home, taking his bike and flatbed back to TM.

XXX

She followed him inside his house, he hadn't even gotten the door shut before he was pulling her into his arms kissing her. He was pulling at her clothes, she pulled away from him smiling at him.

"In such a hurry, horny beast!"

He growled at her. "I want to make sure your really not hurt from the wreck!"

"Oh, so your playing medic and not lover. Sweetheart, I'm a nurse I can check myself."

He was nibbling on her ear. "You can't see your backside very well! I may need to examine it closely."

She shoved him away from her, stripping down for him. Standing in front of him wearing nothing but her panties and bra she twirled in front of him. "How does it look?" She heard him curse, as he came close to her, pulling her to him. His hands cupping her ass, gentlely lifting it up against him.

"You have a bruise starting to form."

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it better." She closed her eyes as he started to trail kisses down her neck, stepping behind her trailing them along her shoulder, pausing at the middle of her back.

"You have one here." He gentlely kissed it, he stared trailing his kissing further down stopping above her panties. "And here." She leaned forward, grabbing hold of the counter, he slowly pulled down her panties, slipping them down her legs. "Here's another bruise on your thigh." He kissed it gently, letting his hands slowly travel up her body.

"Filip..."

"Tell me what you what!"

"Make love to me." He smiled at her, picking her up in his arms, carrying her to his couch. He sat her down, while he quickly undressed. She smiled at him. "My turn to check you for bruises!" She slowly started kissing his body, touching him. She heard him inhale sharply as she ran her lips along his cock. His hands were tangled in her air, she slowly trailed kisses up his chest. Pushing him down on the couch.

She straddled his lap, sliding herself on to him, his arms went around her waist holding her to him. She slowly made circles with her hips, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. He leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth sucking it, she arched her back, moaning his name. She started moving her hips faster, he picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, he carried her to a wall. Holding her against it, he started thrusting in her. She clung to him, he leaned forward nipping at her collarbone. She was close to climaxing, gun fire riddled the front of his house.

He threw her to the floor covering her body with his, she felt a bullet nick her ankle. She let out a yelp of pain, Chibs raised up looking into her eyes. The gun fire had stopped, he rolled off of her quickly getting dressed. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head at him, he grabbed his phone and gun going outside.

She sat up looking at her ankle, the bullet had grazed her. She was bleeding, she knew Chibs would lose his shit. She limped over getting dressed, grabbing a towel she started giving herself first had stopped the bleeding, using his medic kit she had taken care of her wound. He came inside seeing the bloody towel he rushed to her.

"Damn it! I thought you said you were okay!"

"I was grazed, I took care of it." She cupped his face, kissing him. "I'm whole!"

"Christ, Jordan..."

"Let's just go to bed."

"Quinn, is coming to take you home."

"No! I want to stay with you!"

"Damn it women! Someone has tried to kill me twice tonight, I need you safe."

"What if they were after me and not you? What if it was James?"

"It wasn't him, I promised you he wouldn't hurt you again."

She was upset about being sent away, she want to stay with him. Didn't he realize she only felt safe when she was with him. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him catching his eyes she could see his fear. She decided not to fight him on it, to go home with Quinn.

"Promise me you'll come over as soon as you can." She walked to him, cupping his face with her hands. He picked her up, holding her close to him.

"Aye, love." He kissed her, before sitting her on the floor. He opened the door letting Quinn into his house. The two men exchanged a quiet conversation, Jordan followed her brother out to hid truck. She climbed inside, feeling suddenly exhausted. She leaned back against the seat, waiting for her brother to drive her home.

He climbed into the truck and smiled at her. "I'm taking you to the clubhouse, you'll be safer there."

She didn't protest because she knew there was no point, once these men made up their minds that was it. She sat quietly on the ride back to the club, looking out the window. She wasn't paying attention when a truck ran a red light slamming into her side of the truck. She had her seatbealt on but she was jerked around like a ragdoll. The airbags deployed, her door opened and Lance was standing at the door looking into the backseat.

"Where's my kid?"

"Thank God, not with me! You crazy bastard!"

Lance grabbed for Jordan trying to drag her out of the truck, she screamed and tried to fight him off. She looked over at her brother, he was passed out. She heard sirens coming closer, she pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Chibs number.

He answered on the first ring. "Help...wreck...Lance!" Lance slapped the phone from her hands, trying to pull her from the truck. She screamed in pain, begging him to stop, he kept on pulling her. The sirens were getting closer, she heard the rumble of motorcycles, the roar of another truck. The pain was getting to be too much, she closed her eyes and gave in, she didn't have the strength to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to a doctor standing over her shinning a light in her eyes. She felt the blood pressure cuff tightening on her arm. She moved her eyes around the room, wincing in pain. Her head felt like someone had slammed it into a wall, her body felt like she'd been hit by a wrecking ball.

"I'm Dr. Ashley, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm at St. Thomas Hospital, my name is Jordan Quinn. I was in a car accident. How's my brother?"

"He's fine Jordan. Where do you hurt?"

"All over." Then she heard him raising hell at the nurses station. Demanding information, wanting to know her condition, she could her the panic, mixed with anger in his voice. She looked at the nurse grabbing her hand and smiling. "Could you please go tell that crazy loud Scot, that I'm fine, and I love him. To calm down before he gets thrown out."

The nurse patted her hand, smiling at her. "Sure thing Jordan, sounds like a man crazy in love and worried. What's his name?"

"Filip." The nurse smiled leaving the room, she knew exactly when the delivered the message because it got quite. She smiled, knowing the next outburst would be demanding to see her. She was taken back for a Catscan, to make sure there wasn't any brain bleds. She had blood work done to make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding. She had no broken bones. The laceration on her head was stitched up, the nurse cleaned her up the best she could considering it was a bed bath. She could hear Chibs getting worked up again about seeing her, the nurse looked at her. Jordan nodded her head that it was okay to let him in.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to come into the exam room. She heard the door quietly open, she opened her eyes, smiling at him. He slowly approached the bed, his eyes full of worry, he touched the side of her face, leaning down to kiss her.

"Kaley? Quinn?'

He pulled back looking at her. "Both at the club safe. Quinn is a little beat up. Love, are you in pain?"

"Not too much. I'm not made of glass so I'm not going to shatter and break."

He kissed her forehead, holding her in his embrace. "It's been a terrible birthday for you." She pulled back looking at him, smiling.

"Are you kidding, I got to spend it with the man I love. It's been memorable and one I'll never forget." He started down at her in amazement, he pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"In all the excitement, I didn't get a chance to give you your gift." He smiled down at her. She took the package, and unwrapped it. She opened the box slowly finding a heat pendant and chain, her eyes teared up.

"Oh Filip, it's beautiful." She took it out of the book, handing it to him. "Help me put it on." She lifted her hair as he put the necklace on her. She touched the heart, hanging on her chest. He leaned down, kissing her gentlely. She moved over in the bed, making room for him. "Hold me."

He looked down at her, not sure if he should or not, then he realized he really didn't care. He crawled into bed, pulling her close to him. "When you called me, I was scared he was going to hurt you."

She looked at him, with a puzzled expression on her face. "I called you? I don't remember. I remember being hit, hearing sirens, being in pain, then waking up here."

He looked at her. "Love, you called me and told me Lance was there, then you were gone."

She laid her head on his chest, trying to search her memory but it just wasn't there. The nurse walked in smiling at the two of them. "Jordan, the doctor would like to keep you for the night."

Sitting up, she looked at the nurse wishing she hadn't said that in front of Chibs. "I rather go home." She felt his arms tighten around her, knowing she was in for a fight. She had a headache and was tired, she really didn't have the energy to argue with him but she would to go home. "I won't be alone. I really rather go home so I can rest."

The nurse left the room, because she had to go talk it over with the doctor. As soon as the door shut Jordan knew Chibs would be fighting her on leaving. "Love, I think you need to stay."

"I'm leaving Filip. I'll be fine, you can keep an eye on me." She raised up to look at him smiling. "You really do worry way too much, for a big tough biker. I mean you're really a big softie! Tea parties, letting little girls wrap you around their fingers..." He was glaring down at her, she laughed at his fierce look. She reached up, kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're secret is safe with me!" She winked at him, hearing him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss.

"Do you promise to stay in bed and take it easy?"

"Sure I do!"

"Jordan McKenna Quinn, you promise me that you'll stay in bed or I'm leaving you here."

"Okay, I promise! I'll stay in bed." She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows. "Will you stay in bed with me?"

He growled at her, as he pulled her to him kissing her roughly, the clearing of a voice separated the two of them. The nurse had returned, holding papers. "Jordan, the doctor as agreed to let you go home, but you have to take it easy. No strenuous activities, bed rest!"

"Of course." The nurse looked at Chibs giving him instructions, and glaring at him. Jordan was stifling a giggle the whole time, because this little 4'1 nurse was telling her big bad biker exactly what bed rest meant and what it did not mean. When the nurse left the room, Jordan couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a laugh but immediately regretted it, it made her head feel like it would split in two. She grabbed her head, wincing in pain, Chibs was at her side.

"Maybe you should stay.."

"Take me home Filip, my house, your house, the clubhouse...where ever you are that's were I want to be."

He kissed the top of her head. "Tig is just outside the door, I'm going to get the truck." She borrowed soome scrubs to wear home, since her clothes had been cut off of her. Tig walked into the room, eyeing her carefully.

"You okay doll?"

"I'm groovy Tig! Been one hell of a night!"

He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side, kissing the top of her head. "We'll keep you and the little princess safe, you know that right? I care more about keeping Kaley safe then anything else, that's the most important thing. If it comes between me or her, it's always her Tig, promise me!"

"Jordan..."

"I can't say this to Rane or Filip because they's both risk everything to save both of us, but I need to know one person knows to let me go and safe her." She looked into his eyes and saw the tears welling up.

"I promise if it comes down to one of you to choose Kaley."

"Thank you Tig!" She hugged him tightly, she heard the door open.

"What's this I"m gone less then ten minutes and I find you in the arms of another man?" Chibs stood in the room, with his arms crossed, looking at them and smiling.

"Sorry love, he's just too much of a stud!" She kissed Tig's cheek before walking over to Chibs. "Let's go! I'm driving!" She walked out the door towards the exit of the hospital.

XXX

She leaned back against the passenger's seat relaxing, she was hurting all over and her head was throbbing but she was leaving the hospital. She woukd get to at least sleep in Chibs' arms for the remainder of the night. He pulled up to TM, waiting for the gate to open, he drove onto the lot parking his truck. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're on lockdown, since my house got shot up." She looked at him as he backed into a parking spot, he reached over cupping her face. "Just for a day or two until we figure things out." She slowly slipped from his truck, he came around to pick her up in his arms and carry her into the clubhouse.

"Put me down! I can walk!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest, feeling dizzy suddenly. "Okay, maybe not."

He looked down at her noticing her pale complexion, as he cradled her in his arms. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine." He carried her into the clubhouse, bypassing several concerned club members, carrying her back to his dorm room, he laid her on the bed. Getting her settled, she fell into a deep sleep, the pain medication taking over. Chibs left the room, he left Rat to watch over her, making sure she stayed safe.

XXX

"Any leads on who shot up my house or who ran us off the road?" Chibs asked.

Jax looked at him. "We have nothing, I'm sorry."

Chibs slammed his fist into the table, his anger and frustration building. "Someone is out to hurt Jordan, I need help keeping her safe."

Tig put his hand on Chibs shoulder. "We'll all keep an eye on her and the princess, to keep them safe brother."

"Thank you Tig."

Quinn looked around the room at his brothers. "When I came to, Lance Hoffman was trying to pull Jordan from the tuck. I pulled my gun out and fired at him. I was dazed, I have no idea if I hit him or not."

"Did he cause the wreck?" Chibs asked through clinched teeth.

"I don't know."

"When you or Quinn can't be with her, we'll have a patched member of the club with her and Kaley at all times." Jax said.

"If that bastard comes anywhere near her or Kaley, he'll be shot." Opie commented, looking at Chibs.

Chibs sat back in his chair, glad that his brothers were willing to protect Jordan and Kaley. If anything happened to either one of his girls, he'd loose his mind, they'd become very important to him.

XXX

She woke up to her body feeling like she'd been run over by a semi she stumbled into the bathroom splashing cool water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was shocked at how pale she looked. She was disappointed that Chibs wasn't in bed with her, she left the dorm room and walked into the quiet main room of the clubhouse, she'd never seen it so quiet. It was six am, groaning at the time, she stumbled out the door, wanting to watch the sun rise she stumbled to the side of the building. Tara had told her about the roof a week or so ago, carefully she climbed the ladder. She sat down and inhaled deeply, looking towards the horizon, watching the sun just starting to come up.

She was aware of the search for her going on below, or the two panicked men looking for her. She heard someone on the ladder, she turned her head to see Jax coming towards her. He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you mind coming down, there are two very worried men looking for you."

She smiled at him. "Sorry, it's early I thought everyone would still be sleeping."

He pulled her to her feet, leading her to the ladder, he went down first, reaching up before she was half way down. He took her by the arm leading her to the front of the building, where several of the club members were at the picnic tables, making plans to go looking for her.

"Look who I found!" Jax announced, giving her a little push in front of him.

"Christ Jordan, don't ever scare me like that again!" Chibs pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I found the bed empty...I thought..." He couldn't finish his thought at what might of happened to her.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you."

"Do we get hugs and kisses too?" Tig asked walking up to her. She turned smiling at Tig, Chibs arms remained around her as he gave Tig a dirty look. With Jordan being found, the club members went back inside leaving Chibs and Jordan alone

"I'm sorry. I woke up alone, and decided to get some fresh air."

"I went to check on Kaley." She looked at him, smiling at him. "Let's go back to bed, you need to rest."

"I love you Filip Telford!" She kissed him.

"I love you Jordan Quinn." He led her back into the clubhouse, and back into their dorm room. He kicked the door shut, picking her up, he carried her to the bed, kissing her.

"Hmmm! Didn't the nurse tell you about bed rest?"

"Aye! I'm going to let you rest!" He chuckled ad he laid her on the bed, laying down next to her. He kissed her, his hands slid under her shirt, massaging her breasts. His mouth on hers, his tongue teasing hers. She moaned arching her hips, pressing against him. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him close.

"Filip, love me!"

"Sorry, Lass I promised the nurse." He smiled down at her, he rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms. Her back was against his chest, her well sculpted ass resting against his crotch.

"You don't play nice Chibs!" He kissed the side of her face, nibbling on her ear. She was wiggling against him, knowing full well what she was doing, and the effect it would have. He swatted her and and hissed a warning in her ear.

"Be still love or you'll be sorry!" She smiled rolling over to face him. She kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth teasing him. Letting her hands wander is body, she slowly unzipped his jeans, putting her hands down his boxers. Hearing him inhale as she took hold of his hardened ccock, and started moving her hands back and forth. She watched him closed his eyes as she moved her hands faster. "Christ!"

He rolled her over, pulling off her pants, pulling her pants apart, he slammed inside her. She arched her back, screaming his name. He crushed his mouth to her, she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she clung to him. They found their release at the same time. He laid on top of her, kissing her gentlely. He rolled to his side, pulling her to him.

Exhaling in her ear, she felt his warm breathe on her neck. "Lusty wench!"

She smiled as she moved closer to him. "You complaining Telford?"

Chuckling in her ear. "Never. Now get some rest!"

She closed her eyes, dozing off into a restful sleep.

XXX

She was being shaken awake. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Uncle Chibby made us breakfast!" She opened her eyes smiling at her daughter.

"Good morning, sweet girl! I'll be there in a minute. Go tell him." Kaley jumped off the bed and took off running into the club house. Jordan got up and got dressed, she walked out into the main room of the clubhouse were breakfast was being served.

The Croeater had actually made the breakfast, she walked over to Chibs side. He had Kaley in his arms fixing her a plate. His arm went around her waist he leaned down kissing her. Too anyone looking they looked like the perfect family.

Gemma walked up to them smiling. "Don't you make a cute family." She walked away laughing at Jordan's blushing face. She turned to look up at Chibs he was looking at Kaley then down at Jordan with a strange look in his eye. Jordan couldn't read what he was thinking, Kaley was smiling at Chibs.

"Uncle Chibby, are you going to be my daddy?"

Jordan heard someone behind her laugh, Tara was standing there smiling waiting for an answer. Jordan Chibs looked uncomfortable, Jordan pulled Kaley from his arms, leaving the room quickly. She went into the dorm room she and Chibs had shared the night before. Sitting her daughter on the bed, she squatting in front of her.

"Kaley, I know you want a daddy, I'm sorry you don't have one."

"It's okay mommy, cause Uncle Chibby, is going to be my daddy."

"Honey, please don't say that. I don't want you to be sad if it..."

"But mommy I heard Aunty Gemma and Aunty Tara talking, they said he loves you like crazy. And that he'd be a good daddy. I love him and want him to be my daddy." Kaley's eyes welled up in tears, she pulled her into her arms holding her.

"Go get some breakfast!" She pushed her towards the door, before sitting on the floor. She put her face in her hands, trying to calm her nerves. She felt his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him. Hw took her hand pulling her to her feet. Cupping her face, he pulled her close for a gentle kiss

"I love you and Kaley."

"I love you too. I'm sorry about what she asked you, I know that made you feel uncomfortable." He cut her off with a kiss.

"Jordan, it didn't. I actually like the idea." He said quietly.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Filip..."

"Let's go eat breakfast love."

She watched him walk out of the dorm room, she sat down on the edge of the bed trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. It came back to her then, she remembered calling Filip from Rane's truck because Lance was trying to pull her from the truck. He was pissed because Kaley wasn't with her.

Everything that happened last night was her fault, no one was after Chibs or the club...it was her. Lyla walked by the room seeing her sitting on the bed she poked her head into the room.

"You okay?"

"It's me...the club isn't in danger, it's just me. I need to leave before someone gets hurt. Get met out of here Lyla."

"Jordan, if you're in danger, Chibs, and the others will protect you."

"I can't let them risk it...I've got to go. Help Rane, take care of Kaley."

"Jordan, wait."

Jordan rushed out of the room, not stopping as she ran through the main room of the club house, she heard Chibs call her name but she didn't stop. She bolted out the doors, and ran for the gate. It was opening to let someone in, she shot through the opening hitting the streets, she didn't think she just ran.


	14. Chapter 14

She could hear his foot steps behind her, she tried to run faster but her injuries from the night before slowed her down, He arms went around her, he jerked her to him, lifting her off her feet. She started struggling in his arms, trying to get him to drop her so she could get away. He gave her a shake, telling her to be still, she still fought to get free from his iron hold.

"Damn it Jordan stop!" She stopped her struggle, Tig turned her around to face him. "What the hell doll?"

"Everything that has happened to me, it's Lance Hoffman. He wants Kaley, he'll stop at nothing to get her. He can't have her, I won't let him hurt anyone because of me."

"Look at me, he's not going to get Kaley, he isn't gping to hurt anyone ibcluding you."

"Tig, this isn't your fight, or Chibs or the clubs..it's mine."

Chibs came around the corner. "Wrong love, it's my fight when there's a threat against the people I love." He pulled her from Tigs grip and pulled her into his own arms.

"Please Filip, just let me go. If anything happened to you because of me...everything last night was because of me. It was Lance."

"I'm not going to let you go! I love you too much." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the club. He didn't stop until he had her back in a dorm room, she was feeling dizzy from her run, and from being carried upside down for several blocks. As he sat her on the ground, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she started to fall forward. She was only out for a few minutes, she came to, laying in the bed, with a cool cloth on her forehead.

Her eyes slowly fluttered ope,, Chibs was sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand, looking down at her. She slowly tried to sit up, Chibs pushed her back down on the bed. "I'm fine, really. Just the running, and everything was too much."

"Tell me what happened. Why did you run out of here?"

"I remember Lance being at the accident. He was pissed that Kaley wasn't in the truck. I remember calling you, because he was trying to pull me out of the truck, and take me. He's the one that hit us. I ran because I know he's not going to stop coming after me or her, no matter who he has to hurt."

"Look at me, and listen very carefully!" He lifted her face up, so she was looking into his eyes. "He's not going to come anywhere near the two of you."

"Filip..."

"I promise you, no one is going to get hurt, except maybe him." He leaned down kissing her.

XXX

She was getting ready for work on Monday morning, it was an effort but she was going. She'd already missed to many days because of Kaley's broken arm and then because of James, if she missed anymore she was afraid she'd lose her job. She couldn't afford to loose her job, she had bills to pay and she refused to let Rane support her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chibs asked her from the bed.

"Getting ready for work, I'm riding with Tara." He grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her. She pulled it out of his grasp, she looked down at him still laying in bed. "I have bills to pay and a daughter to take care of. If I miss anymore days then I might get fired."

"I can take care of you and the little lass."

"No! I'll see you later." She walked across the hall to get Kaley up and ready to go. Meeting Tara in the hall, the two women embraced each other.

"You know you shouldn't be going to work right."

"I can't afford to miss anymore work. I tapped out my savings moving down here."

"Your brother and Chibs would take care of you and Kaley."

"I know but we're not their responsibility. I'm fine, reallly! Tougher then I look!"

They walked into the kids room, to get them ready for the day.

XXX

Chibs laid in bed, listening to the conversation between Tara and Jordan. It angered him that she would risk her health by going to work, didn't she know anything she needed or the little lass needed he'd provide for them. He quickly got dressed going across the hall to talk some sense into her. He watched her wince in pain, as she helped Kaley get up out of bed, guiding her to get dressed.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Please love, stay here and rest. I can take care of you and the little one!"

"We aren't your responsibility." She took Kaley by the hand and led her out of the room. Sitting her on a barstool she pulled her daughter's hair into a ponytail, Chibs had followed them. He waited for her to finish fixing Karley's hair before he turned her around to look at him..

"I'm making you my responsibility." She frowned at him, not liking at hoe serious he was being this early in the morning. She hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet, and he was trying to be bossy.

"I really don't have time for this Telford. I have to go to work, I have bills to pay. I've got to go!" She helped Kaley down, and she walked out of the clubhouse to the parking lot. She felt like hell but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, she'd push through like she always did being strong for her daughter. Tara climbed into her vehicle and they left for the hospital.

Chibs watched them leave, cursing under his breathe he'd screwed the whole conversation up.

XXX

Tara pulled into the hospital's parking lot, backing into her parking spot she glanced over at Jordan. "Feeling okay?"

"I have a headache. I'm fine." She climbed out of the car, getting Kaley out taking her into daycare. She was on her way to the locker room, to change into her scrubs and get ready for the day. A women stopped her in the hall, as she was approaching the door.

"Excuse me, are you Jordan Quinn?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fiona Larkin. Are you the gash, fucking my husband?"

"Excuse me, I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"I don't think so lovey! I'm Filip's wife, we have a child together. Stay away from my husband!"

She walked past the women into the locker room, fighting back tears. She quickly changed into surgical scrubs, and left to scrub in for surgery. Fighting back nausea and tears, she couldn't believe that he was married and had a child. She had to push it from her mind, and her through the next eight hours of work. She got ready to focus on her day, and the back to back surgeries ahead of her.

She was feeling horrible be lunch, she hurt all over and her head was pounding. She sat down at a table by herself, nursing a bowl of soup. Tara sat down beside her, putting her feet up on a chair. "You doing okay?"

"Not really?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

She didn't finish her soup, she threw it away and headed back to the locker room. She pulled some over the counter pain reliever to take for her headache. She shut her locker and let out a scream. Lance Hoffman was standing, just on the other side of her locker. She started to back away, towards the door, he grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him.

"You're coming with me!"

XXX

"Let's go get our kid!" He shoved a gun into her ribs, tears were streaming down her face.

"She isn't here today. I left her with a friend." He shoved her against the locker, holding her by the throat.

"I should just kill you!"

"Go ahead, because you'll never get your kid!" He raised the gun hitting her with it, she slid down the locker sitting on the floor. She let out a whimper, as he pushed her down on the floor. Looking down and laughing at her, he started to undress her, she kicked at him. Praying someone would come into the locker room and help her, he had her laying in the floor nothing but her panties and bra. He started to touch her, she used all the strength she had to land a blow in his nose.

He let out a howl of pain, as blood poured from his nose, she tried to scoot away from him across the floor. He grabbed her by the ankle dragging her back to him. "You're going to pay for that!" He started to unbuckle his pants, talking out a knife he cut away her panties. The locker room door quickly opened, she heard someone curse, Lance took off running.

She curled up in a ball on the floor, Tara was at her side wrapping a blanket around her. She felt herself being lifted off the floor, she started fighting, the hands that were on her. The arms tightened around her, cradling her close to him. "I have you lass, you're safe."

He followed Tara to am empty exam room, laying her on the table. He didn't want to leave her side, Tara pushed him out the door so she could examine Jordan. He paced the hall outside the exam room, furious with himself that she was unprotected. He should have insisted that she stay with him today, or he should have been with her. Security had locked down the hospital, his brothers were on the outside in case he escaped, they'd get him.

"Jordan, it's Tara. Look at me." Jordan's eyes blinked her eyes focusing on Tara. "Did he rape you?"

"No, whoever came into the locker room, stopped him. Kaley?"

"I'll send Chibs to check on her." All she could do was nod her head. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, Lance tried to rape her before trying to take her and Kaley, Chibs was married with a kid, her world was crashing down around her. Tara stepped out of the exam room, Chibs was at the door as soon as it opened. "Could you go check on Kaley, in dayvare?"

"Please..is she okay?"

"She's fine Chibs."

XXX

He walked to the daycare, peeking in he saw Kaley playing happily with the other kids. He smiled watching her play. He turned to walk away, going back to see Jordan, when he saw Fiona leaning against the wall. She came walking towards him, kissing him, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing here Fiona?"

"I came to see what little gash your sleeping with."

"That's none of your concern! Stay away from her!"

"Too late I already talked to her."

He clinched his jaw, trying to rein his anger into control. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth." She laughed.

XXX

Jordan got up off the table, slowly getting dressed she left the exam room under Tara's protest. She went up to the daycare to pick Kaley and go home. Pausing in the hallway she saw Filip, talking to his wife. She walked by him, not looking at him, she couldn't or she's break into tears. She went into the daycare, got Kaley and started to leave. Chibs was alone, he put his arm out to stop her.

"Get out of my way. I'm leaving."

"Let me explain.."

"Explain what? That you're married, that you have a child, and you kept it from me? We're you going to tell me?"

"Aye...it's complicated."

"Not anymore! I don't want to see or talk to you. Stay away from me!" She stormed past him, going into the locker room she grabbed her purse. She left the hospital, she took a cab to the clubhouse so she could pack her bags. They got out of the cab at the TM lot, as Chibs flew into the parking lot, she ignored him completely,

"Go play with the other kids baby."

"Okay mommy!" She watched her run to the play yard before she headed inside. Chibs was calling her name, she ignored him and kept walking. She went back into their room, pulling out a bag, shoving her clothes in it. The door flew open, Chibs walked in grabbing the bag from her.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

"The hell I'm not!"

"He tried to take you today! Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of here? At least think about your daughter!"

She let her temper explode on him, the attack on her yet again, the fact that Chibs is a lying sack of shit. "I am thinking of my daughter, don't ever doubt that!" She shoved him. He grabbed her in his arms as she collapsed into tears, she pushed him away. "Don't...I can't! You're married! How could you not tell me?"

She turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest, letting sobs rack her body. She felt broken, without any hope of being fixed anytime soon. She sat on the floor, feeling too weak to get up and move. He picked her up in his arms, she didn't fight him, he laid down on the bed with her, holding her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm still married, and we have a daughter together but we haven't been together for a very long time...

XXX

She lay in his arms crying as he finished his story, his arms tightened around her holding her close to him. "I love you Jordan. I want to take care of you and Kaley. You're the only women I love."

In that moment she had a decision to make, love him or leave him. She was afraid her heart was too far gone to ever leave him, she raised her head from his chest. She looked into his eyes, seeing the desperation that was there. "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her face to his kissing her, his hands were entwined in her hair. His dark eyes studying her face, he touched the lump where she'd been struck with the butt of the gun.

"You can't stay at the hospital. It isn't safe."

"I know you're right, but I hate that he's taking my freedom from me." She let the tears stream down her face. He wiped her tears away, holding her face in his hands. She laid her head back on his chest, reaching for her phone, she realized they'd been locked up in their room for a hour. "I need to check on Kaley."

She got up from the bed, his arms went around her waist. "Are we going to be okay?" She loved him, and was still a little hurt that he hadn't told her, but she was willing to let it go.

"Yes." She walked into the main room of the clubhouse, Kaley was setting on Quinn's lap eating cookies. She smiled at the two of them together, i she knew Quinn would raise her and do a good job, because it was just a matter of time before Lance succeeded in killing her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Move in with me." He was laying next to her the next morning.

"What?"

"I want you and Kaley, to move in with me."

"Are you crazy or something?" She was rolling from his embrace, he pulled her back to him, kissing her.

"Yes, I'm crazy about you. I want you, your daughter, and that crazy dog to live with me."

She looked at him, it was crazy, they'd only been together a short time. Last night she was ready to end it all because he was a married man, now he wants her to move in, things were moving crazy fast. "Filip...I don't know." She got up from their bed, pulling on a t-shirt and pjs. Her brain was working a thousand miles per hour, there were a million reasons why she shouldn't move in with him, and a million reasons why she should.

He was behind her, turning her around to face him, his hands gently caressing her face. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the issue?"

"It's complicated. I have to think about Kaley, and her feelings..."

"I love her like she's my own, I'd care for her the same."

"I know you do..."

He pulled her close to him, kissing her. "Move in with me." He began to nibble on her ear. "I will protect you and Kaley keeping you both safe."

"Do I really have to stop working at the hospital? I'd feel like such a bum, not being able to help contribute..."

"I want to take care of you both, once the danger is over, you can go back to work, if you want." The room was quite, he was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes." He picked her up, holding her against him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I already have Kaley's room ready for her."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Aye, love! You're mine!"

"Hmmm." He kissed her, carrying her back to the bed. There was a tiny knock on the door.

"Mommy?"

Jordan unwrapped herself from Chibs, walking towards the door, she opened it to find a very pale Kaley standing in the hall.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't feel good!"

Jordan scooped her up in her arms, she was warm to the touch. She carried her to the bed sitting down with her. "Do you hurt any where?"

The little girl nodded "All over." Jordan laid her daughter in her bed. Chibs was beside her handing her a thermometer, a glass of water, and children's fever reducer. Jordan looked up at him smiling, he had a look of concern on his face. "Thank you." He nodded at her, before climbing into bed and picking up Kaley and holding her.

This simple act brought a tear to Jordan's eyes, she could see the love and concern that he had for her child. She took Kaley's temperature, she had low grade fever. Her child was wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, he was giving her comfort, She gave Kaley some medicine, and water. She looked at the two of them, Kaley had fallen asleep on his chest, he smiled at her holding his hand. She took it, climbing back into bed.

XXX

Chibs led her into his house, pulling her into his arms as soon as the door shut, kissing her. Picking her up in his arms he carried her further into the house, never breaking the kiss. He sat her down in the middle of the livingroom, breaking off the kiss, he took her hand leading her down the hall to a bedroom, opening the door.

"This is Kaley's room." Jordan walked in looking around, it was beautiful.

"Filip...she'll love it!" He pulled her into his arms kissing her, wiping a tear from her check.

"Why the tears love?"

"It's nothing..."

"Tell me." She closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts in order ti tell him what was in her heart.

"The care and time you took for her room, it shows how much you love her. Other then Quinn, she's not had..."

"I love her like she's my own."

"Thank you."

"Let's go get your and the little lass' things moved in, then we can pick her up."

She smiled at him, as he pulled her from the room and down the hall.

XXX

 **Three Days Later**

"Hello?"

"Jordan, this is Margret. Is there anyway you can come in and help at the hospital? Kaley can go to daycare, I know your on paid leave because of the attack, but we really need you. There are several out because of the flu."

Looking at her watch, she estimated how long it would take her to get there. "I'll be there in a hour." She rushed around getting around getting herself and Kaley ready. She rushed into the livingroom, Tig was sitting on the couch watching TV, he eyed her with suspicion, as she carried her nursing bag into the livingroom.

"What are you doing doll?"

"Getting ready to go to work a shift at the hospital."

"I thought you quit."

"I took a leave. They're short handed and need help."

"Did you ask Chibs?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to as his permission!" She snapped.

She picked up her bag and she Kaley headed out the door, Tig was following behind her. "Come on doll, you're suppose to stay here. Where it's safe."

"I'm going to help."

"Why are you being a suborn, pain in the ass?"

"It's my genetic make up!"

"If anything happens to you Chibs will kill me!"

"You worry too much." She got into her car, headed to the hospital, with Tig following her. She knew Chibs would be pissed at her when he found out but he'd have to get over it. She pulled into the parking lot, backing her car into a spot, Tig parked his bike by her car. He got Karley out of the car carrying her into the hospital, into the daycare.

He followed her to the locker room, he stood guard outside while she changed, escorting her to the doors of the surgery suite. "You can go now, I'm going to be fine."

"No way! I'm sitting here until you come out!"

She rolled her eyes before going through the doors, and scrubbing in preparing for the first surgery. She made it to lunch before he showed up, causing hell, she was eating lunch with Tara in her office, when the door slammed opened.

"Get your shit, I'm taking you and Kaley home."

"No, I'm going to finish my shift. They need my help."

He grabbed her arm dragging her towards the door. "Do as you're told women!"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" She jerked her arm out of his grip, glaring at him.

She heard him curse, he brought his hand up towards her face, she shrank waiting for him to hit her. Seeing her reaction he cupped her face gently "Christ, Jordan! I'd never lay hands on you. No matter how angry I am at you." He pulled her into his arms feeling her shaking.

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't." She whispered. "Filip, they need my help. Let me finish my shift."

"I'll be here to get you both, when you're done."

"Thank you." She reached up, kissing him.

"Stay safe, love!"

"You too!"

XXX

She stepped out of the locker room, Filip was leaning against the wall waiting for her. He smiled at her as she walked out, she walked up to him, standing on her tip toes she pushed him against the wall kissing him. His arms went around her waist, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hands cupped his face. She broke off the kiss looking into his eyes, she smiled at him. "I love you!"

Before she could walk away, his arms were around her waist, he brought her back against him, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

"Let's get Kaley, and go home." She led him down the hall to the daycare to pick up her daughter. The little girl saw Chibs, she dove into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jordan smiled at the two of them, as she walked out behind them. Kaley was telling him all about her day, he was listening intently. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, she was truly happy.

They walked out into the parking lot, he took her hand leading her to her car. He buckled Kaley into her carseat, leaning down he kissed Jordan. "I'll be right behind you."

She got into the car, heading for home, she watched him riding behind her all the way home in the late afternoon sun. She pulled into the drive of the house, beside his truck, he pulled his bike next to her car. Getting Kaley out of the car, he paused to kiss her, as she was pulling out her nurse's bag, and Kale's backpack. He was already in the house, and letting the dog our back to use the bath room, she heard as lone motorcycle riding towards her.

She turned to see who was coming, a flash of metal caught the sun's reflection, along with the unmistakable popping sound, she threw herself on the ground, making herself as flat as possible. Laying perfectly still, she heard Chibs running out of the house towards her, his strong hands pulling her up from the ground.

"Jordan?"

"I'm fine. Kaley?"

"She was in her room!" He looked her over, touching her all over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine..I promise. You can check me for bullet holes later!" She winked at him, bending over and picking up the discarded bags off the ground. Walking into the house, she looked around for damage, he came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Be prepared, I plan on checking every inch of you!" She turned in his arms, looking at him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do a very good job!" She smiled at him, he leaned down to kiss her. The sound of sirens coming down the street broke them apart, as they stopped in front of the house. He stepped in front of her to take care of it, she heard him talking to the sheriff at the door. Insisting on talking to her, she opened the door.

"Can I help you Sheriff?"

"Do you know anything about the drive by?"

"No?"

"What happened to you. Looks like you rolled around in the dirt." He said pointing at the front of her clothes.

"The crazy dog, got excited playing with me, and knocked me down."

"Right. If you remember anything Ms. Quinn or need to talk, please give me a call." He handed her his card.

"Thank you." She walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her. She ran her hands through her hair, Chibs was leaning against the counter watching her.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were holding me here against my will, making me your sex slave." She threw his card on the counter. "He asked if he could watch."

He chuckled walking over to her pulling her into his arms. "You're mouthy lass!"

"Aye, but you like it! Now let me go so I can make you dinner." He kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth, his hands sliding down to her ass giving it a squeeze, before releasing her.

XXX

 **Six Weeks Later**

She almost didn't want to believe it, six weeks without anything bad happening, maybe Lane had given up and gone back to Tacoma. Chibs had started to breathe easy, she wasn't having to have escorts or someone guarding her all the time. For the first time in weeks she could actually look in the mirror and not see bruises. She was going back to work full time next week, she didn't want to jinx it, but everything was just about perfect in her life.

She was sitting on the patio watching Kaley, and Chibby Rara running around the back yard in the late afternoon sun. Chibs had left for a run with the club, he was going to be gone for three or four days. Jordan and Kaley were going over to Tara's for dinner, and let the kids play.

"Are you ready to go play with Abel and Thomas?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Bring Chibby Rara inside and let's go!"

They loaded up in the car and drove across town to Jax and Tara's house. Kaley was excited about seeing Abel, he was her best friend, Jordan smiled to herself as they made the drive. Tara and Jordan had grown close over the weeks, she was looking forward to the dinner as much as Kaley. They pulled in front of the house, she set Kaley down in the yard, the front door opened and Abel came running out. The two kids hugged each other, before holding hands and running inside to play together.

Jordan walked into the house hugging Tara, and kissing Thomas. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad you and Kaley could come over tonight."

"Me too."

"How are things going with you and Chibs?"

"It's going..."

"Is everything okay?"

"I just worry that I'm not enough for him."

"He loves you."

"It's just insecurities that I have, it will be fine."

They cooked supper together, laughing and drinking wine, they sat down eating together. They let the kids watch a movie after dinner, Tara and Jordan cleaned the kitchen and talked about club life. It was something Jordan was semi use to since her brother had been a member for years, but it was a different experience being with a club member, especially the vice president.

As of right now she knew, she was just his live in girlfriend, she wasn't really his old lady until he put his crow tattoo on her. She looked into the livingroom, Kaley and Abel were asleep on the couch, Tara just had Jordan leave her be until tomorrow. The two women embraced, before Jordan left the house. She drove across town, heading towards home, she pulled into the drive, but never made it into the house.

XXX

She woke up in a dark room, the pounding in her head made her wince in pain, slowly sitting up. Looking around she tried to get an idea of where she was, she strained to listen for anything to give her a clue. There was nothing, she could relax a little knowing that Kaley was safe, when she didn't pick her up, Tara would call someone from the club, and she would be found.

Her arms were behind her bound, and her feet were also bound, the door swung open, she blinked at the light coming in around the man in the door. "You be good, and you won't be hurt. Hopefully, your old man will come for you."

The door slammed shut, she needed to stay focused and aware, she started to move her wrists to loosen the bindings.

XXX

It had been a long run, he was looking forward to getting home to his girls. He hadn't talked to Jordan for a couple of days, he tried to call her last night but she didn't answer her phone. He knew that she and Kaley had gone to Jax's to have dinner with Tara and the boys last night. He was just in a hurry to get home and hug them both, and make sure they were safe.

They had pulled over to get gas, his phone rang, hoping it was Jordan he pulled out his phone. There was a text message from her phone, he opened the message and nearly dropped his phone. There was a picture of Jordan, bounded and laying in a room, unconscious. The text with the picture was an address thirty minutes from where they were.

"Jax! Jordan's in trouble!"

"What's going on Chibs?"

Chibs showed him the picture of Jordan, and the address where she was being held. "I'm going after her."

"We're going with you brother!"

XXX

She had loosened her bindings on her wrists enough to get them off, the ropes had rubbed them raw and caused them to bleed. She reached down and untied her ankles. She stood up a little too fast, getting hit with a wave of dizziness, she steadied herself and looked around for a weapon. She found a pipe in a corner of the room, she ripped her shirt to wrap around her wrists.

The door opened, she swung the pipe at the man's head he crumbled to the ground. He aimed a gun at her, she swung the pipe at his hand, hitting the gun upward, the gun fired. She took another swing at his head, knocking him out, she started to stumble out of the room, trying to find an exit. She heard the rumble of motorcycles outside, she was hit by another wave of dizziness. She had to find a hiding place, she had no idea who was riding up.

She the door flew open, she got ready to swing her pipe. Seeing Filip in the door she dropped it, and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He pulled back looking at her, cupping her face. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, covering his hands with hers. "I'm fine."

"Where are they? The people that did this?" He growled.

She pointed at the closed door, Jax, Tig, and Juice went towards the door with their guns drawn. "I think he's probably still out."

"Tell me what happened?"

"I got home last night from Tara's. Kaley spent the night, she fell asleep. I got out of the car, I was hit on the back of the head, woke up in that room tired up. I was able to work the ropes lose on my wrists. Found a pipe and get away."

His hands gently explored the back of her head, finding a nice sized lump, she winced. He took her wrists in his hands, undoing the shirt she'd wrapped around it, bringing them to his lips he kissed them. The three club members that ran through the door, came back out.

"You okay Jordan?" Jax asked.

"I'm fine, now that you guys are here."

"Who was it Jax?"

"No gang tatts."

"Just take me home Filip.'

Pulling his jacket off, she slipped it on and followed him outside. He handed her his helmet, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

XXX

He pulled into the drive, he helped her off his bike, wrapping his arm around her waist guiding her inside. He pushed the door shut, locking it behind him. "Kaley, is staying at Jax's a little longer." She nodded, he pulled her into his arms kissing her. "I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Filip." He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. "I really need a shower..."

"Hmmm, I could use a shower." He smiled at her, carrying her to the bathroom. Setting her down on the floor her kissed her, pulling off her clothes. She reached over undressing him, he picked her up holding her close to him. Reaching in he turned on the shower, he carried her into the shower. Holding her under the stream of water he got her body wet.

He picked up the soap and lathered her body, she closed her eyes as his hands slipped over her. She tipped her head back under the water, getting it wet, she took her shampoo and lathered her hair. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she stepped under the water washing the soap off her body.

"You're turn." She pushed him under the water, lathering his body up with soap. Her hands sliding over his body, she rinsed him off. She looked at him, his eyes were full of desire, he picked her up, pushing her against the shower wall.

"You're beautiful!" He slowly thrust inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning his name. She kissed him, sliding her tongue inside his mouth. He tore his mouth away from hers, trailing kisses down her neck, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently. He pushed opened the shower door, carrying her out of the shower. He laid her on the floor, and thrust deep inside her. She lifted her hips to meet him, her legs going around him.

She tightened around him as she climaxed, moaning his name, he found his release, laying on top of her. He kissed her, brushing the hair out of her face, smiling down at her. He got up, pulling her up with him, wrapping a towel around her, he smiled at her in the mirror.

He spun her around, entwining his hands in her hair. "You're mine, forever!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Two Nights Later**

She was running late for the party at the club, the last surgery of the day had some complications. She was held up in recovery, Tara had taken Kaley to her house, so their nanny could take care of the three kids. She quickly got dressed, grabbing her back to head out, her phone rang, she pulled it out of her bag.

"I know, I'm sorry! I'm on my way!"

"I was worried about you love."

"I should have called, but I wanted to take a shower! Naked and wet!"

"Ummm, Jordan!"

She laughed. "Now I'm dressed and heading out the door. Wearing very little underneath my clothes, I'm wearing the outfit you picked out for my birthday."

"You do know, I'm dragging you to a dorm room, when you get here!"

"I'm counting on it! See you soon!"

She ended the call, and quickly headed to her car, heading to the club. She pulled into the lot, backing her car into an empty spot, she got out of her car and walked towards the door. She pulled open the door, scanning the room she found him sitting on the couch, a croeater sitting on his lap. She stormed over to the couch.

"You have less then five seconds to get your skanky ass off my man!"

"You're not his old lady, you're not wearing his crow!" She grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her off his lap. She slammed her face into the wall, throwing her to the floor.

"I suggest you and all your little skanky ass friends stay away from him! Tattoo or no, it doesn't matter, I'm his old lady!" She turned and glared at Filip and stormed out of the clubhouse.

He caught up to her outside, grabbing her turning her around. "Jordan, where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

"Love, she just sat down."

"Funny, I didn't see you shoving her to the floor! I'm not stupid, I know that you're with other women when you're away, but when you're home..." She was too pissed to finish, she stormed off to her car. He grabbed her before she could get in, turning her around to look at her.

"I haven't been with another women, since I met you! Even when on the road." He crushed his lips to hers. "She surprised me, she just plopped down on my lap, Christ Jordan! It's only you!"

"Filip..." He pushed his hands under her skirt, his eyes widening, she smiled at his shock. "I told you I had very little on underneath."

"Aye, you did say that! You didn't mention you didn't have anything on."

"Should I mention, I'm not wearing a bra either." She smiled as she walked away from him, heading back towards the clubhouse. She was to the door, when he caught up with her. She smiled up at him. "You have to wait until later, I'm ready to party." She heard him growl, and felt his hand at the small of her back.

"I'm not leaving your side." She smiled up at him.

"Feeling overly protective?"

"Always! I think, we need to talk to Hap about getting you a tattoo."

XXX

His arms were wrapped around her, her head was laying on his chest, her honey colored hair spread out. He kissed the top of her head, she raised up to look at him. "Good morning, love!"

"Morning!" She reached up, caressing his face kissing him, He rolled her to her back, his hands sliding under her tank top, his ringing phone stopped him. Letting out a growl, he grabbed his phone from the night stand, and went into the bathroom to take the call.

Kaley knocked on the bedroom door, Jordan gor up to let her daughter into the bedroom. They crawled back into bed together, talking and gigglin. Chibs walked back into the bedroom, looking down at the bed, smiling at them. "Good morning Kaley!"

"Good morning daddy!" Jordan looked at Kaley then up at Filip not sure what to say. He leaned down and kissed Kaley on the forehead. Jordan could see the tears in his eyes. He kissed Jordan before leaving the room, she got up and followed him out of the room.

"Filip..."

He turned around picking her up in his arms. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I can talk to her about it.."

"No, I liked it. I have to go, club business. I might be gone for several days. You two stay safe. If you need anything call Tig or Rat they'll be around."

"Okay."

"I mean it Jordan."

"Okay!" He kissed her before walking out the door. Kaley came running into the livingroom, when she heard the door shut.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?"

"He had to go out of town for work."

"Oh!" Her little green eyes welled up with tears, the door opened and Chibs walked back into the house scooping the little girl uo in his arms.

"I love you princess! I'll be home later, be good for your mom!" He kissed her check, and put her on the ground. He pulled Jordan in his arms for another kiss. "I love you too!"

He walked out the door, she heard his motorcycle start up and ride away. She turned around and picked up her daughter holding her close. "Why did you start calling Chibs daddy?"

"Because mommy, I love him, and I want him to be my daddy." Jordan smiled at her daughter, hugging her close. She sat her back down, walking into the kitchen she made breakfast for the two of them.

XXX

She was sitting on the picnic table outside the clubhouse talking to Tara, the kids were playing together in the play yard. Gemma came running out of the office, with a panicked look on her face making her way straight to Jordan. Both Tara and Jordan jumped up from the table as Gemma aapproached them. She grabbed Jordan by the arms.

"Chibs has been shot. He's on his way to St. Thomas." Jordan slowly backed away and walked into the clubhouse, picking up her purse. She walked back outside, she was walking to the play yard to get Kaley and leave. Gemma put her hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"I've got Kaley, you go on."

"Thank you." She walked to her car and tore out of the parking lot, blinded by her tears. She had to get it together before she got to the hospital. She pulled into the parking lot, she pulled into a parking spot, and ran into the hospital. She found the rest of the group standing in the waiting room in the surgical wing.

Jax grabbed her before she went through the doors. "Darlin, you can't go back there."

"What happened?"

"We had just finished a meeting. A guy stepped out of the shadows, called his name and shot him on the chest!"

She closed her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"They haven't been out to tell us yet!"

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, she took a deep breathe. Jax guided her to a chair, pushing her down. She had to believe he was going to be fine, he was strong. She leaned back, trying to relax.

Bobby sat down beside her. "He's going to make it through this, he's tough."

All Jordan could do was smile and nod, she was falling apart on the inside. Tara came in with some food, the men hungrily sat down and ate. Happy walked over handing her a bag of food, she looked up at him smiling.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry!"

"You need to eat, keep your strength up. You don't want him pissed at us, for not taking care of you."

"Happy..."

"Just eat a little."

"Fine." She took the bag, and ate some of the contents. She threw most of it away, she started pacing the floor. She'd been at the hospital for hours, and no word on Chibs yet. The surgery doors opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Filip Telford family."

Jordan walked up to the doctor. "Yes." The rest of the club gathered around her.

"He's going to be fine. The bullet bounced off his heart and went into his abdomen. We were able to remove it, and repair the damage. He's a lucky man."

"Thank you. How long until we can see him?"

"He's in recovery right now, probably in a hour." The doctor walked off, leaving the group in the waiting room. Jordan turned to face the group of men, she started to say something but the room started to spin. She heard Jax call her name but he sounded so far away, she fell forward.

Her eyes fluttered open, Jax was sitting beside her. "Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Your blood sugar was too low."

"How'd you get stuck baby sitting me? Draw the short straw? "

Jax let out a laugh. "If you're feeling better Chibs is awake and asking for you."

She sat up too fast, regretting it as soon as she did it, she laid back down . Closing her eyes, willing the dizziness to go away. "It might be a minute."

"Did you eat at all today?" He was glaring at her with his blue eyes.

"I ate some. I wasn't hungry." She slowly sat up, opening her eyes. She eased herself to the edge of the bed. She stood up, feeling dizzy Jax's arms went around her to steady her.

Tara walked into the room, smiling at them. "Anyone else and I'd be ripping your hair out right now."

Jordan let out a laugh. "Shut up! And take me to my man!"

"Only if you ride in the wheel chair, and keep the IV in."

"You're asking for me to get into trouble!"

"That's what you get for not taking care of yourself!"

XXX

She sat in a wheelchair, letting Tara push her to Chibs room. He was asleep when she got there, she sat quietly at his bedside, taking his hand in hers. His eyes slowly opened, she smiled at him, touching his face gentlely.

"Filip, don't ever scare me like that again."

He looked at her. "What's this I hear about you not taking care of yourself?" He asked in a horse whisper.

"I'm fine, no worries." He frowned at her, she leaned forward kissing him. "Stop frowning at me! Be nice, and I'll give you a sponge bath later."

She watched him smile at her. "I love you Jordan."

"I love you!" She sat back in the wheelchair, holding his hand. Tara and Jax came in with some food, handing her a bag.

"Eat all of it!" Tara ordered. She took out the IV, then hugged Jordan before she left. Jax talked with Chibs, letting him know that there would be someone staying with him that night and Happy would be going home with Jordan and Kaley.

Jordan took the bag from her, and started eating the food. She was getting full, and there was still half a bag full. She sat it to one side, Chibs raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm full."

The door opened, Kaley and Gemma poked their heads in. Kaley's eyes were filled with tears, as she approached the bed. Chibs looked down at her and smiled. "I'm okay, little love!"

"Really, daddy?" Gemma's eyes widened as she looked at Jordan. The little girl was holding his hand.

"Have mommy put you up here." Jordan picked her daughter up, and laid her gentlely next to Chibs. She laid her head on his shoulder, being careful not to pull any of the wires or tubes. "I'm going to be home before you know it love." He kissed her check.

"Okay. "

Jordan stood at the end of the bed watching the two of them together. She was relieved that Chibs was going to be okay, and that he'd be home I'm a couple of days. She let Kaley spend some time with him, she stepped out into the hall, Gemma followed her.

"She's calling him daddy now?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that's wise."

"With all respect Gemma, it's really none of your business."

She turned around to walk back into Chibs room, Gemma stopped her. "If you hurt him..."

"I'm not going to hurt him. I love him." She walked into Chibs room, smiling at Chibs and Kaley. She picked Kaley up off the bed. "We've got to go Kaley." Jordan let Kaley kiss Chibs good bye, she sat her daughter on the floor. She leaned down, kissing him he reached up touching her face.

"Take care of yourself love!"

"I will. Be nice to the nurses!" She leaned in for another kiss before straightening up, and leaving. Happy was waiting for her in the hall, he followed her home.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

Chibs was home and recovering, Jordan was wearing herself our between the hospital and taking care of him. He wasn't being the most easy patient, after a week of being home he was getting cabin fever staying at home. His temper was getting short with Jordan, snapping at her for small things. She broke into tears, after he snapped at her because she was late coming home from work. She told him where to go and how to get there. She stormed out to the patio and sat down at the table pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and burying her face in her knees.

The door opened, he sat down behind her pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry...I love you Jordan! "

She turned around to face him, kissing him. "It's okay. I love you too. I'm just over emotional." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He cupped her face, pulling it towards him, kissing her. She shivered as a cool breeze blew through, he pulled her into his arms again.

"Let's go inside, where it's warm." She stood up, holding her hand out to him. He took it, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. He stood up and followed her inside house.

Kaley climbed onto his lap and read him a story, while Jordan cooked dinner. She sat down to eat dinner with her family. Chibs helped her clean up afterwards, stealing kisses from her.

Later that night, she fell asleep in his arms.

XXX

"Will you drop me off at the club this morning love?"

"Yes, if you promise to take it easy."

"I will."

"I mean it Filip! You haven't been released from the doctor yet."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I promise love."

She dropped him off on the way to work, kissing him before she left the parking lot. She got to work got Kaley checked into daycare and got changed into her scrubs and ready for the first surgery. It was a light day and she was going to be done early. There were only two surgeries that morning, she would be done by noon. She was going to leave Kaley at daycare and have a lunch date with Chibs.

With the second surgery over, she rushed into the locker room and changed clothes. She jogged out to her car, and drove to the club. She pulled into the parking lot and backed into a parking spot. She ran inside the club, not seeing Chibs in the main room she headed to his dorm room.

She opened the door her smile dropped from her face, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with the croeater that Jordan had beaten the shit out of was saddling his lap, her tits in his face. Her hands were giving him a job.

"Excuse me!" The Croeater turned, smiling at her. Fillip looked up at her in surprised, Jordan stormed out of the room. She heard a thump, as the croeater was thrown to the floor. She heard him calling her name but she kept on going.

He caught her before she was at the door, trying to stop her from leaving. "Jordan, please!"

"Please what? Forget that you lied to me? So much for me being the only one."

"Jordan, I love you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

She stormed out of the clubhouse, driving to Chibs house and packing a bag for herself and Kaley. Tears streaming down her face she left his house, she drove to a hotel and checked in before picking up Kaley from daycare.

She ignored her ringing phone, all the way to the hospital. She picked Kaley up, Chibs was waiting for her in front of the door. She ignored him, walking past him. She let Kaley say hi to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. He tried to talk to Jordan but she won't look at him.

She walked past him, straight to her car. She didn't stop until she got to the hotel, her phone continued to ring and she ignored it. Kaley was upset about not going home to be with daddy and her dog. Jordan felt horrible and guilty, she gathered their things and went back to Chibs house.

He tried to pull her into his arms when they walked in the door. She pushed him away. "I'm only back because of my daughter." She walked past him, carrying their bags into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Months Later**

Chibs still loved Jordan, he didn't know what made him take that croeater back to his dorm room. Because he was an idiot, he may have lost the women he loved. He had tried to make it up to her, but she wasn't having it. He had been sleeping alone in his bed, she'd been sleeping in the guest room. He missed holding her in his arms, loving her.

He glanced up from the bike he was working on to see Unser pulling into the lot. He jumped out of his truck, walking quickly towards Chibs, his eyes scanning the garage.

"Chibs, I need to talk to you and Jax." Hearing his name, Jax walked over to Unser and Chibs.

"What's going on?"

"The Triads are shooting up St. Thomas. Tara and Jordan are unaccounted for."

Both men ran out of the garage for their bikes, heading towards the hospital. Unser filled the rest of the club in, they left soon after following their brothers.

XXX

She picked at her lunch, eating very little of it, Tara watched her from across the table. "Just forgive him. You're miserable, he's miserable! You still love him..."

"It's too late, I'm sure he's moved on. I pushed him away."

Tara grabbed her hand. "He hasn't. He still loves you!" Jordan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She slowly got up, walking across the cafeteria, she dumped her lunch,in the trash. She left the cafeteria heading towards the sugary suite, she was passing the locker room when she heard gunfire break out. She ducked inside the locker room, Tara came in after her, locking the door.

"What's going on Tara?"

"I don't know. All hell has broken lose!"

"Shit! I've got to get Kaley! "

"Jordan! Stop! They'll have the daycare locked down. She's safe, you have to stay here."

She knew Tara was right, but she still wanted to run out the doors and find her daughter. They could hear a war being waged outside in the halls. The two women clung to each other, waiting for it to be over. The sounds of gunfire lessened, the two women sat still waiting for someone to come get them.

There was a pounding on the door, they both got up and approached slowly. "Sheriff's department, anyone in there?"

Tara unlocked and opened the door, they were escorted out. "What about the children in daycare?" Jordan asked.

"They're already outside." The Sheriff's deputy continued moving them outside. Tara and Jordan must have been the last two people out of the building. Tara ran down the stairs to Jax's waiting arms. Jordan scanned the crowd looking for Kaley, she was in Chibs arms. She ran down the stairs towards them, he sat the little girl on the ground. Kaley went running towards her mommy, Jordan swept her up in her arms crying, hugging, and kissing her daughter.

"Mommy, daddy and my uncles came and got me. Daddy took me outside, Uncle Happy and Uncle Tig went looking for you and Aunty Tara. They couldn't find you, the police made them leave, we were so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes baby I'm fine." She looked up and Filip was standing in front of her. She sat Kaley on the ground, she cupped his face and kissed him. His arms went around her, his lips hungrily returning her kiss. She broke off the kiss, looking into his eyes. "I love you Filip. Let's go home."

"Jordan, I'm sorry..." She put her fingers to his lips.

"It's forgotten." She didn't want to talk about or think about what had happened. She wanted to concentrate on the future. "Just promise me, it won't happen again."

"I swear to you Jordan. Never again!" He kissed her again, holding her in his arms. Kaley was pulling at Jordan's pants, wanting picked up. Chibs picked the little girl up in his arms, kissing her cheek. "Let's go home princess."

Jordan stopped realizing she didn't have her bags or keys to her car. "I have to go back in and get my bag. I'll be right back." She turned to walk back into the hospital before Chibs could respond, she was to the door when he called her name. She stopped to look at him, she saw the panic in his eyes. She walked back to him. "I'll be right back."

"Take Hap with you...please."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright." Happy was by her side, as she walked back into the hospital. He followed her into the locker room ad she pulled out her bag. He didn't say anything to her. "Thank you for helping with Kaley." He grunted and nodded his head, as they left the locker room. They were nearing the door when a Triad stepped out of the shadows and pointed his gun at Jordan.

Happy shoved her to the ground, and fired his gun at the Triad, killing him. The gangs member's gun went off, hitting inches from Jordan's head. Happy cursed, he knelt down by Jordan. "You okay?"

She sat up slowly, nodding her head. He helped her stand up, he guided her out the door. His arm around her waist, in case she needed it. The Sheriff and his deputies were running inside the hospital. Happy guided her to Chibs, he took her into his arms.

"What happened?"

She was too shaken up to answer him. Happy told him they were ambushed coming out by a Triad. She felt his arms tighten around her, she snapped out of it, pulling back she looked at him. "I'm fine, I just want to go home."

XXX

They walked into the house, he pulled her into his arms kissing her. "I love you Jordan. I've missed touching you." She closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her body. Kaley pulling on their pants got their attention.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we order pizza?"

She laughed looking down at her daughter. "Yes!" The little girl started jumping up and down with excitement. Chibs arms were around her, kissing her again. "Hmmm, you have to wait!" She walked away from him, hearing him growl. She knew the wait would be worth it, she had missed his touch in the past two months.

She ordered the pizza, went to change out of her scrubs. She was standing in the middle of the bedroom wearing nothing but her panties, when the door opened. Chibs was standing in the door, he was across the room in seconds picking her up. His hands on her body, his mouth moving to her breasts. He gentlely took her nipple between his teeth, sucking it. She gasped, throwing her head back.

He carried her to the bed laying her down, he was on top of her. "Filip..we don't have time." His hands slipped under her panties, his fingers sliding inside her. She moaned his name, his fingers thrusting inside her.

He pulled his fingers out of her, chukling. "Until later."

She groaned getting up from the bed. "You're a cruel man Filip Telford, and you will pay for this." She pulled out yoga pants and a t-shirt from a drawer and got dressed. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I look forward to it!" She narrowed her eyes at him, smiling sweeetly.

"We'll see how you feel at the end of the night." She walked out of the bedroom, to the livingroom room. Kaley was sitting in the floor watching TV. Jordan got plates out to set the table, waiting for the pizza to get there.

Chibs came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her, she leaned back against him, pressing her firm backside into his crotch. She felt get harder, she smiled to herself. "Careful love, or we'll be eating cold pizza."

She smiled, thinking she'd only begun to play with him. The delivery guy got to the door, she turned to answer it, when Chibs saw that she was wearing a light colored shirt and no bra. His eyes narrowed at her. "Where do you think your going?"

"Answering the door, getting the pizza." He leaned in whispering, his hand slipping under her t-shirt.

"Not dressed like that, you're not!" She laughed as he pushed passed her to answer the door and get the pizza. They sat down at the table together, she waited until he was eating to run her foot along the inside of his leg. She just smiled at him, her food climbed closer to the front of his jeans. She rubbed her foot on the front of his jeans, feeling him grow hard.

His hand was on her foot, he let out a low growl, which made her laugh. Kaley looked at the two adults. "Mommy, what's so funny?'

"Yeah, mommy what's so funny?" Chibs smiled at her.

"Daddy is tickling my foot!" He ran his hand along the arch of her foot, she jerked it out of his lap. He smiled at her, winking. She shook her head at him, she got up to clear her dish away. His arms were around her waist.

"You've not been taking care of yourself, your're skin and bones. Don't think I didn't notice. You barely ate anything, you need your strength, especially for tonight." She turned in his arms to face him, cupping his face and kissing him.

"I'm fine, you worry to much."

He whispered in her ear. "I love and want you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." He nibbled on her ear, his hands pulling her close.

"I promise." She turned to walk away from him, he pulled her back into his arms. Kaley looked at her parents and smiled.

"Kiss her daddy." Chibs looked at the little girl, and smiled. He bent Jordan over in his arms, dipping her back, kissing her. "That's how the Prince kisses the pricess. Then they get married and live happily ever after!"

Chibs pulled Jordan back up into a standing position. "Interesting." He winked at her before walking to the table and picking Kaley up in his arms and carrying her into the livingroom.

XXX

She lay sweaty and exhausted in his arms, his head was laying on her chest. He raised his head looking at her, he lowered his lips to hers kissing her. "I've missed loving you!" He raised up on his elbow, looking down at her face. "I want you to take the crow tattoo, and let everyone know you're mine."

She looked at him, pushing him over on his back. "Where am I going to get a tattoo?"

He pulled her to him ,rolling her to her back. Running his finger down her chest, stopping on the inside of her breast. "Maybe here." He kissed the spot, he trailed his finger to her rib cage. Kissing the spot. "Maybe here." His fingers trailed to different parts of her body, stopping and kissing each spot.

"When am I going to get this tattoo?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow night, Happy is available."

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?" He started kissing her. "Come on love..say yes!"

"Yes! I'll take your crow tattoo!" He smiled down at her, kissing her again. Rolling to his side he pulled her to him, where her back was resting against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She let her body relax against him. He felt him shake her awake. "Love, we need to get dressed." Jordan rolled over, smiling at Chibs. She slowly climbed from the bed, and pulled on her pjs, while he pulled on sweats. They curled up in bed together, falling asleep in each others arms.

XXX

He picked Kaley up from daycare that afternoon, and took her over to Gemma's. She was going to play with Abel and Thomas for the evening. He came back and picked up Jordan from the hospital, he handed her a helmet, and helped her on the back of his bike.

They rode off to get her tattoo, she was nervous. She was going to get it on the inside of her arm. She lay back in the chair at Happy's station. She flinched a couple of times, but that was it. When Happy was finished he looked down at her, showing a hint of a smile. Chibs helped her up from the chair, his hand on her waist.

"You okay love?"

"I'm awesome." He guided her out to his bike, helping her on. They rode off to a restaurant to have dinner together. "You and Kaley are very important to me. I love you both. You have to be very careful, now that you're officially my old lady, now that you have my tattoo."

"Filip, you worry too much."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you. We'll be fine, I promise to be careful."

"It's anything ever happened to the two of you..."

"Filip, we'll be fine. I promise to be careful."

They finished their dinner, he dropped her off at the hospital so she could pick up her car, he followed her to Gemma's. He followed her into the house to pick up Kaley, he put her in her carseat. He leaned in kissing the little girl, she giggled. Chibs kissed her. "I'm right behind you on the way home."

"Okay."

She climbed into the car, pulling out of the drive heading home. She glanced in her rearview mirror, watching him behind her. He stayed close to her the whole way home. They pulled into the drive together, he opened the door, getting Kaley out of the car. Jordan following him inside the house, he carried her to the bedroom. Jordan got her ready for bed, they tucked her in. "I love you mommy and daddy!"

"We love you too, sweet girl!" Jordan turned off the light, leaving the room. Chibs walked out behind her, pushing her towards their bedroom. He pulled her into his arms kissing her. He pushed her back onto the bed taking his shirt off, showing her his inner arm. In the exact spot where she'd gotten her tattoo on her arm, he'd gotten one on his. He had gotten her name a heart and Kaley's name underneath.

"Filip." Her eyes started to well up in tears. He came over to her cupped her face kissing her. He pushed her back on the bed, laying down with her. "Love me."

He smiled down at her, slowly pulling her clothes off, kissing her exposed skin. He stepped away to undress, before laying down with her. His hands slid down her body, she inhaled sharply as his fingers slowly thrust inside her.

"Please Filip..."

"Tell me what you want." She pushed him away from her, taking him be surprise. She pushed him over, straddling his hips.

"This is what I want!" She slowly slid herself down his hard cock, closing her eyes. She rocked her hips back and forth, making small circles. His hands went to her hips, guiding her movements. He moved his hips with hers, he sat up wrapping his arms around her back. She kissed him, her tongue teasing his, she gentlely bit his lower lip. He stood up with her, Jordan wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom door, holding her against it, he pushed inside her. She was pushed over the edge, she shivered into her orgasam, he buried his head in her chest as he came, calling her name.

He carried her to the bathroom, reaching into the shower turning it on, he stepped in with her. After a quick shower they climbed into bed, as she drifted off to sleep she smiled thinking how happy her she was, that she had everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Rolling over she turned off her alarm, and started to slip out of bed. His arms pulled her back to him, kissing her hungrily. "You're going to make me late!" She laughed as he groaned, kissing him she crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

By the time she was ready Chibs had Kaley up, dressed, and ready to go for the day. He pushed some breakfast at her. "Eat some breakfast. You need to take care of yourself."

"Yes, sir!" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. She sat down at the table, eating the breakfast he'd fixed her. She took her dishes to the sink, grabbed her bags, kissed Chibs, she and Kaley rushed out the door.

XXX

She rushed into the hospital dropping Kaley off at daycare, she rushed into the locker room changing into her scrubs. She scrubbed in, stepping into the operating room she prepared for the first surgery of the day.

She waved at Tara as she scrubbed in, the patient was on the table waiting for her. They had a break between surgeries, sharing a cup of coffee Tara noticed her tattoo. She smiled nodding at it."Nice ink!"

Looking down and smiling at her tattoo. "Thanks." Chibs poked his heads into the breakroom. Jordan got up from the table and walked over to Chibs kissing him.

"Love, I have to go on a run but I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay. Kaley and I will miss you."

I'll miss you both." He kissed her gentlely. "Is it okay if I go by and say hello to our girl in daycare?"

"She'd like that." He walked out of the break room heading to the daycare. She sat back down with Tara, finishing her coffee, the two women sat and talked. They got up to prepare for the next surgery, walking out into the hall. A sheriff's deputy stopped Jordan and handed her a court document, he apologized as he handed it to her, before walking off. Jordan quickly opened the document, scanning it quickly, she let out a gasp, and started to cry.

Tara rushed to her side. "Jordan, what's wrong?"

Jordan stared at the document in shock, blinking back the tears, and shaking. Tara took the document from her and read over it, she pulled the women into her arms, hugging her. Tara pulled out her phone calling Jax, seeing if he could get someone to replace Chibs on the run, but it was too late, they'd all ready left.

"Don't bother him with this." Jordan said.

"He'll want to know."

"I'll tell him when he get's home." She wiped away her tears. "I need a few minutes."

"Take your time, we still have twenty minutes until our next surgery."

Jordan walked back into the locker room sitting on a bench in front of her locker, she unfolded the document, and reread it, she couldn't believe that Lance was asking custody of Kaley.

XXX

She called out for the next day, she had a horrible tension headache, she was nauseated and she slept like crap the night before. She got up long enough to get Kaley breakfast, got her situated in the livingroom, she laid down on the couch with an ice pack on the back of her neck. She needed to find a lawyer to deal with this custody case.

Kaley was coloring, Chibby Rara was sleeping beside her on the floor. Jordan was laying on the couch, feeling miserable, she wished Chibs was home to comfort her. She tried to relax hoping it would help with the headache, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She woke up to Kaley yelling out "Daddy!"

Jordan sat up quickly looking around, Chibs was by her side studying her face, he had Kaley in his arms. "What's wrong love? I stopped by the hospital, they said you were sick."

She looked at him and started to cry, he sat Kaley down pulling her into his arms. "Kaley, go play in your room baby." The little girl got up and skipped to her room. "He wants to take her from us." She pulled out the papers from the coffee tables drawer, handing them to Chibs. Laying back down on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose.

He read over the papers cursing, he pulled her up off the couch into his arms. "Look at me! I'm not going to let him take our daughter, we'll call Lohen. She'll take care of it."

She ran her hand through her hair, he looked at her, noticing her pale complexion. He picked her up off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom, laying her in bed. He brushed the hair back from her face, he leaned down and kissed her. "Get some rest. I'm going to call Lohen, she'll be her later."

"Thank you Filip." She curled up in a ball, dozing off to a troubled sleep.

XXX

He knew he should have taken the time and killed him that very first time, he put his hands on Jordan. Then they wouldn't be going through this, he'd be damned if the man took their daughter from them. He'd called Lohen, she'd be by the house in two hours, he was going to let her sleep for another hour. He could tell by looking at her, she hadn't slept well the night before.

He watched Kaley playing in the livingroom with the dog, he smiled as she danced around the room. "Daddy, is mommy okay?" He looked down at Kaley, she was staring up at him with her green eyes, they were identical to her mother's.

"She's fine Princess. She's just not feeling good today. What do you think we can do to make her feel better?" He picked her up hugginger her.

"Get her some ice cream." He laughed at the little girls comment, he left a note for Jordan on the counter telling her where they'd gone.

"Let's go get your mom some ice cream." He carried her out to the truck.

XXX

Jordan stumbled out of bed, down the hall to the kitchen, feeling much better after a couple hours of sleep. She found Chibs note that he and Kaley had errands to run, they'd be back soon. She went back to their room, going to take a shower, hoping to salvage the day. Wrapping a towel around her body, she took another, and dried her hair, not caring that it would be a wild mess later. She quickly got dressed in a pair of yoga pants, t-shirt, and socks, she went back into the livingroom.

She found her family had returned from their errands, Kaley hugged her legs. "Do you feel better mommy?"

"I do baby."

"We got you some ice cream!"

"Thank you! I'll eat some later."

"I told daddy, you'd be hungry, cause you didn't eat last night or breakfast."

She smiled down at her daughter, she squatted down giving her a hug and kiss. "Thank you for the ice cream." The little girl ran off to her room to play, Jordan watched her go. Chibs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you said you were going to take care of yourself." Turning around in his arms. laying her head on his chest.

"I didn't feel like eating." She wished she could just stay in his arms like this forever. He picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen table, he sat her down in a chair.

"Lohen will be here in twenty minutes, time enough for you to eat a sandwich."

"I'm really not hungr..." His look made her stop what she was saying, she had a feeling that she was going to be eating a sandwich no matter. He fixed her a turkey sandwich, sitting beside her making sure she ate it all. She had finished when there was a knock on the door, Chibs opened the door, on his way to put her plate in the sink.

Lohen walked in, sitting her briefcase on the table she looked at Jordan. "Let's get started, I'm not going to let this bastard take your daughter. Tell me everything, from the beginning." She pulled out a legal bad and pen as Jordan began to speak, Chibs sat down beside her.

"Lance was a doctor at the same hospital where I worked on Tacoma. He'd been asking me out for months, and months. I always said no, until he finally wore me down. He took me to a nice restaurant, at the end of the date he wasn't happy with a good night kiss. He thought I owed him more, he pushed his way into my apartment and raped me. I went to the police, but it was his word against mine. I found out I was pregnant, he offered me money for an abortion. I refused, he harassed me, threatened to trow me down a flight of stairs." She closed her eyes, letting a tear slip down her check. "I finally took a job at another hospital to get away from him. He continued the harassment and the threats. He showed up at my apartment when I was nine months pregnant, and beat the hell out of me, it put me into early labor. Luckily Kaley wasn't hurt. He singed his rights away."

"Do you have documentation on any of this."

Jordan shook her head, she got up from the table leaving the room. She brought back a lock box, opening it, she sat the files in front of Lohen. "There are the rape report, the complaints I filed at the hospital, and with the police bout the harassment. The restraining order, the police report and pictures of when he beat me, the hospital report stating it caused early labor."

Lohen filped through the file. "There's no way a judge can give him rights. I'm going to take care of this. I'll call you when I know something." She took the file, leaving the house.

Chibs had seen the pictures of her, and was sick to his stomach, hearing the whole story had left him infuriated at this man for hurting her. "Why didn't you tell me the whole of it?"

She slowly got up from the table, looking out the patio door to the backyard. "I was ashamed." She heard the chair scoot across the floor and hi, walking across the floor to where she was standing. He spun her around, seeing the tears streaming down her face, he wiped them away.

"Why would you be ashamed?"

"Because I almost let that man kill Kaley and me. I thought he had a change of heart, and wanted something to do with his kid..."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I swear to God Jordan, if he tries to hurt you or Kaley...I'll end him!" He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. "I love you, I'm not going to let that bastard near my family."

XXX

She slept a little better that night, with his arms around her, she felt his hold tighten around her. He knew she was awake, his lips grazed the side of her face. "If it comes down to it, I will move Charters. We can move so he'll never find us."

She rolled over to face him. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't! I'd do it to protect my family and keep you with me."

She started to protest more, but he cut her off with a kiss. "Get it through you're head, I love you and Kaley. He's not going to take our daughter from us."

She nodded her head, trying to believe him, she laid her head on his chest, trying to get some rest.

XXX

Her appetite was next to nothing, she had to force herself to eat to appease Chibs, it had been two weeks since she had talked to Lohen. She tried to keep her mind off, it but it kept wandering back to the fact she could easily loose her daughter. She was scrubbing into surgery the next day, trying to keep her mind on the surgery ahead of her. She walked into the operating room and was shoved against the wall, a hand was around her neck.

"Do you really think a judge is going to give you custody of a child? You're shacking up with a known felon!"

Tears were in her eyes. "Leave us alone. You never wanted her...why are you doing this?"

"I've dug up enough dirt on your lover and his little club to put them away for years! There's been enough happen to you in the past few months a judge will see you as a danger."

She kicked him in the crotch, he released his hold on her, she tried to scamper away. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back and slapping her. "Please just leave us alone."

"I want my family back. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to leave the biker and come back to Tacoma with me or I'm going to turn your world upside down."

"No, I'm not!" He kicked her in the ribs, she slumped to the ground.

"You have two weeks to decide." He left the operating room, leaving her in a heap in the floor. She tried to stand up, but couldn't move, she heard someone come in, but didn't have the energy to look to see who it was. She heard her name being called from far away, she passed out from the pain.

XXX

She woke up in the ER. "KALEY?" She struggled to set up, wincing in pain. strong hands was pushing her back down, she was fighting them.

"Kaley, is fine love. She's with Tig and Happy." She laid back relaxing , she looked at Chibs he was towering over her. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I didn't see his face. He was dressed like a surgeon, he had a mask over his face." She couldn't tell him the truth.

"You didn't recognize him?" She shook her head, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the fear,his hands cupped her face kissing her. "Open you eyes for me." She slowly opened her eyes looking into his dark ones. "I'm going to keep you safe."

She knew that this wasn't his fault, it was her past coming back to haunt her, but she also knew she needed to start pushing him away. He would never let her and Kaley go, but to keep the club safe she was going to have to leave. She pushed him away from her. "Maybe we shouldn't be together..."

"Jordan, I love you. I'm not going to let you go, your mine."

"I'm not a piece of property Filip."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Just go..." She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she had to do it, he stood at her bedside looking at her. "Get out!" He slowly backed out of the room, looking at her sadly.

"I'll be outside waiting." He walked out into the hall taking a seat, next to her door.

She had to find a way to push him over the edge, to make him not want to be with her, there was only one way to do that. The pain meds had kicked in, she would come up with her plan later, she only had two weeks to put it into action.


	19. Chapter 19

She wasn't going to tell Lohen she didn't need her services anymore, she'd tell Chibs, then it would be ruined. She did however have a meeting with her to make Chibs and Quinn Kaley's legal guardian if anything should happen to her. With that done, she could concentrate on putting her plan into action, she had already told Lance that she and Karley would leave with him in two weeks.

Everything hindered on lies, she was going to have to hurt him deeply, but in the end it would protect the club. If all went to plan, Kaley would be safe shortly after they arrived in Tacoma. She drove herself home from Lohen's office, sitting in her car she closed her eyes. She could do this, have courage and be brave, she slowly climbed from her car and walked inside the house.

She smiled at Chibs and Kaley playing in the floor together, he looked up when she walked in, he got up from the floor coming towards her. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Is everything okay?" He kissed her again.

"Everything is fine." She opened her eyes smiling at him.

XXX

 **Three days later**

"I'll be back in the morning, we have a over night protection run."

"Okay."

He kissed her before he left the house, this was the break she's been waiting for. She picked up her phone, dialing Adam's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Adam, it's Jordan."

"Hi Jordan. It's good to hear from you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"No. Say eight."

"Sounds good."

She ended the call, with tears in her eyes, she knew this is what she needed to do, to push Chibs away, to ensure that she and Kaley could leave.

XXX

She got Kaley ready for bed early that night, promised her that she could watch a movie in mommy's room. Jordan dressed for dinner and waited for Adam to show up, they ate dinner, and drank a bottle of wine. She offered him scotch, afterward, he drank a glass, they had coffee with dessert, she spiked his coffee. He was good and drunk by eleven, and in no condition to drive home.

He kissed her, she returned his kisses, pushing him down on the couch. His hands started to explore her body, she closed her eyes, letting a tear slowly escape down her cheeks.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, feeling awful, looking at the clock she panicked. She had to get Adam out of the house before Chibs got home and found him, he'd kill him. She rushes into the livingroom, shaking him awake, his eyes popped open, groaning he got up from the couch.

"You've got to go."

"Thanks for letting me spend the night last night."

"Yeah, no problem. But you have to leave now." She pushed him towards the door, he stumbled, out the door, to his car parked on the street. She slammed the door behind him, cleaning up from where he had slept on the couch.

XXX

Chibs had ridden back all night to get back to his girls, he was getting close to the house when he saw the man stumbling from his house. It was eight in the morning and the man had obviously just woken up, rage surged through his body. He waited for the car to pass him, looking in as the car passed, he recognized the man as the doctor that had asked Jordan out months ago. He'd done enough walks of shame in the morning to know what that was, she had cheated on him.

He turned his bike around and headed to the club, he couldn't stand to look at her right now. He needed time to think, to let the hurt go before he saw her. He walked into the clubhouse, his pain was too much. He helped himself to a couple shots of whiskey, found himself a sweetbutt and buried himself inside her.

XXX

Jordan and Kaley got dressed and headed to the clubhouse, she sat her daughter at the couch. Jordan already knew what she would find, she had to see it for herself, so she could end the relationship. She walked back to his dorm room, and flung open his door, she stared at him for five minutes before he saw her. 'Alright then. We're done! I'll have Kaley's and my crap out of your house by tonight. I hate you!"

She walked away from the room, it hurt like hell but hadn't she just done the same thing to him? Okay not really, she started to but couldn't go through with it, she couldn't sleep with another man. She picked Kaley up and they left the clubhouse for the last time.

XXX

He pushed the sweetbutt off of him, he didn't want this, he wanted Jordan and only Jordan. No matter if she had been with another man, first he was going to go beat the shit out of the doctor, then he was going to beg Jordan's forgiveness. He took a quick shower, got dressed and found the doctor's house.

The doctor came to the door, and shrieked with surprise when Chibs took him by the shirt front. "You slept with my women, in my home last night?"

"No! God No! She invited me for supper! I got drunk, fell asleep on the couch! I left this morning! I didn't sleep with her!" Chibs dropped him on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He walked to his bike, cursing himself. "Christ! What the hell had he done!"

XXX

She was hurriedly packing her suitcase, she had to get out of here before he came back, she had given too much of herself to him. She heard the bedroom door open, she froze, his hands were on her, stopping her from her tasks.

"What are you doing Lass?"

"I'm leaving!"

"Why?"

"There's absolutely no way in hell, that I'm going to fall in love with you again!" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him.

"Jordan, love...why do you deny it. I can see it, in the way you look at me, the way your body reacts to my touch." His voice was husky as he stepped closer to her, pulling her arms away from her chest. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands went into her hair, pulling her lips close to his, kissing her. Her resolve was quickly fading, her arms went around him, he lifted her up, holding her close to him.

She let out a frustrated exhale, and pulled away from him, walking across the room looking out the window. "You're mistaken..."

"I don't think so" He smiled at her. "I felt the way your body reacted to mine just now, you had to force yourself to pull away. I can see the desire for me in your eyes. I know you still want me Lass. Just admit it, stop wasting time!"

She could feel the anger welling up inside her, he was way to cocky for his own good. _Shit! He was right, she was in love with him but she'd be damned if she admitted it!_ She closed her eyes, trying to gather her wits and thoughts, so she could push him away, and get out of this room with her feelings still intact. She had to do what was best for her and her daughter Kaley. Leaving Charming was the best choice for them both.

"I love you Jordan McKenna Quinn! Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't feel the same, and I'll let you go! I want to help you raise Kaley, I love the wee one, like my own." Her eyes were still closed, she couldn't say anything, she was being lifted off her feet, and held against the wall. "Tell me!"

"I...I..."

"That's what I thought." He kissed her, pushing her skirt over her hips. "Let me love you, Jordan." She pushed him away, sliding to her feet, she turned her back on him.

"Please, I can't do this again, keep making the same circles with you!" She threw a few more clothes in her suitcase, zipped it shut, and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Jordan, wait...tell me you don't love me."

"I don't love you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying. She had just done what he asked her to do.

He started after her as she walked out of the bedroom, he knew she was lying, he could hear it in her voice. She walked out of the room, down the hall to pick up Kaley and to leave this town behind her.

She walked out front where Lance was waiting for her and Kaley, he took their suitcases and put them in the back of the car. She climbed into the car, glancing at the door she saw Chibs storming towards the car. "Go!" She shouted. The car sped away, she turned to watch him become a small speck.

XXX

She and Karley was exhausted when they landed at the airport, Lanced dragged them to the waiting car. Kaley was cranky and whiny, Lance was complaining about the noise she was making. "I'm sorry, she's just a little girl." She was rewarded with a slap across the face. Kaley was shocked by what happened, she quietened down quickly at her mother's urging. The car pulled in front of a house, they got out and went inside.

Jordan took Kaley to her bedroom, laying her down bed, leaning over to kiss her. "Mommy, who's that man?"

"It's your real daddy."

"I don't want him! I want my daddy Chibby." The little girl started to cry.

"I'm sorry baby, we had to come here! But it won't be long, I promise."

"Really mommy."

"I promise baby. Good night."

She walked out of the room, down the hall to another bedroom, she laid down on the bed. Lance came into her room, smiling at her. "Time to give Kaley a baby sister or brother."

"I didn't agree to that." She snapped.

He smiled at her again. "I'll let you slide tonight, but soon we'll be sharing a bed." He left her room. She laid in her bed and cried herself to sleep, she didn't know how long she could take this. She had to find whatever evidence he had on the club, get Kaley to safety, then she'd face whatever her future was to be.

XXX

Chibs, Quinn, Jax and Happy were headed to Tacoma, once he saw who Jordan and Karley had left with it all became clear to him. He had blackmailed her, into leaving with him, he was going to bring his girls home and kill that bastard. They had already gotten a hold of SAMTAC they were looking for her and Kaley, going to bring them in and hold on to that bastard.

All Chibs could do now was ride the miles up to Tacoma and hope and pray his girls would be safe and alive when he got there.

XXX

"You let him mark you?" She slapped her across the face.

"I wanted to take his mark, I'm his. He's going to kill you." She was rewarded with another slap across the face. She heard Kaley stirring in her bedroom. "Can you finish up? I really don't want my daughter seeing you beat me."

"Good thing I have to go to work! See you tonight." He left her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. Checking out the fresh bruises on her face, she was going to start searching the house today.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby."

"I'm hungry!"

"Okay, let's go get breakfast."

She carried her daughter down the stairs to the kitchen, she fixed some breakfast for the two of them. "Mommy, what happened to your face?"

"I fell."

"You have to be careful mommy!"

"I know baby!"

Kaley was playing when Jordan started her search, she couldn't find anything. She gave up and went to play with Kaley, they decided to go to the park and have a picnic. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses to cover her black eyes, it was the first fun she'd had since coming back to Tacoma. She didn't notice the SAMTAC member watching them from across the street.

They left the park. heading home feeling carefree and happy as they walked into the house. Jordan wasn't expecting him home for several hours, so when she was met at the door with a punch to the face she crumbled to the ground. Kaley screamed and ran to her mom's side.

"Stop hurting my mommy!" She cried.

"I'm okay baby." She slowly sat up, putting her hand to her nose, trying to stop the blood.

"No more going out without permission!"

"My daddy is going to hurt you!" The little girl stood up bravely facing Lance.

"I am your daddy!" He yelled at her.

"No, you're not!" She sobbed. Lance started to hit the little girl, Jordan stood up, shoving Lance.

"If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you!" He shoved her to the ground.

"Aren't we feeling brave." He stormed out of the house, leaving the two of them alone. Jordan got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up, she had to get Kaley out of there and fast.

XXX

They arrived in Tacoma, at the SAMTAC clubhouse early in the morning. They were exhausted, Chibs was anxious to find out if there was word on his girls. One of the club members had seen them in a park the day before and followed them back to an address. They were preparing to go and get them, Chibs wouldn't be able to rest until Jordan and Kaley were in his arms.

They had the club van going with them, they pulled out of the parking lot at six am, driving to the address that Jordan had been followed to.

XXX

Lance had come back pissed off and beat the hell out of her, she could barley move. She crawled into the shower, to wash off the blood, wincing in pain. She had to get Karley out today, she limped to the bedroom, getting dressed. It was still early, she tiptoed down to Kaley's room, she sat down on the bed looking at her daughter.

Slowly picking her up, the little girl woke up holding on to her mom. "Mommy, where we going?"

"Shhhh!"

She heard the door crashing open down stairs, Lance came storming into the bedroom, grabbing her by the arm and dragging them down the hall. He opened a door, shoving them in a room, locking the door. Jordan sat down and started to cry, there was no way out. She limped over to the bed, laying Kaley down, she climbed into bed with her daughter.

XXX

Chibs entered the house with his gun drawn. "Jordan...Kaley!" He stormed up the stairs with Jax, Quinn, Jax, and Happy behind him, SAMTAC was entering the bottom of the house. He got to the top of the stairs Lance was smiling at him. "Where are they?"

"I killed that bitch! Kaley, you'll never see her again." Chibs aimed the gun at him, Jax put his hand on Chibs shoulder.

"We'll get it out of him." Quinn dragged him into a bedroom, tying him up. "Search the house!"

Chibs sank to his knees his head in his hands, Jax put his hand on his brothers shoulder. Chibs stood up, he was going to search the house and hopefully find Kaley and Jordan.

XXX

Jordan laid in the bed, her whole body throbbing in pain, she felt Kaly's little hands on her, petting her back. She smiled at her daughter, she rolled back to her side, closing her side. She heard the door open, her body tensed, waiting for another beating.

"Daddy!" Kaley was off the bed and running for the door.

"Hello little love!" Chibs hugged and kissed the little girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But he hurt mommy really bad!"

Jordan slowly started to sit up on the edge of the bed, Chibs came to her. "Christ!" He touched her face. "Jordan..."

"I'm fine." Tears were streaming down her face. Jax came into the room, taking one look at Jordan he took Kaley from Chibs' arms. Jordan started to stand up, Chibs stopped her, he carefully picked her up in his arms, carrying her down the stairs. The club van pulled up, he placed her inside, Jax put Kaley in beside her.

Chibs kissed her hand. "I'll see you soon." He shut the door, and the van drove off.

XXX

Chibs enjoyed beating him to near death, making him suffer. "You bastard! I'm going to make you pay for every painful moment you've inflected on my girls!" He finished him off, killing him.

They burned down the house to get rid of any evidence, he rode back to the Tacoma clubhouse to be reunited with his girls.


	20. Chapter 20

She groaned as she slowly woke up, she slowly rolled up to a sitting position. "Whoa! Love take it easy!" Chibs arms were around her, pushing her back down on the bed. "You've been out for a couple of days. The bastard really beat you."

"I'm sorry Filip..I had to go with him."

"We'll take about it later."

"Please...he attacked me in the operating room. Told me that he had evidence that could put away the club, if I didn't go with him..he'd turn it all over. My plan was to find it, destroy it, get Kaley to safety.."

"What about your safety?" She looked away from him.

"Mine didn't matter as long as those I love were safe."

"Christ Jordan! He could have killed you! Then where would Kaley be?"

"Back with you and Quinn, before I left, I made you both legal guardians. I was making arrangements to get her to SAMTAC, and get her home."

"What about you?" She shook her head.

"It was my end game. He would have killed me, as soon as he found out she was gone."

"You would have just left her there?"

"Do you think it would have been that easy for me? Just leaving her? Christ Filip! I'd lay down my life to protect her, to protect you...why do you think I did this?" She struggled to sit up, wincing in pain, she pushed his hands away from her. "I never stopped loving you." She buried her face in her hands crying.

His arms were around her. "Jordan, I love you. Tell me you want to come home with me."

She looked up at him. "If you still want me, then yes I want to go home with you. I love you." He gently kissed her, lowering her back down to the bed.

"Love, I'll want you for the rest of my life." He laid down with her, pulling her into his arms.

XXX

She woke up, slowly still in his arms. she rolled over kissing him. His eyes opened, he smiled at her, brushing the hair out of her face. "So, what's my damage?" She asked.

"Several broken ribs, abrasions.." He kissed gently.

"How are Kaley and I getting back?"

"I'm renting a truck, putting my bike in the back, and driving my family home."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you feel up to it."

"Take us home."

"We can wait a couple of more days."

"I want to go home."

He kissed her again, cradling her close to him. "Alright love, we'll leave today."

"Will you help me take a shower?"

She watched him close his eyes, smiling at him. "You're killing me!" She laughed at his reaction, wincing in pain.

"You don't have to take one with me, just help me undress, and get in. I can take care of myself, hopefully. Maybe you should get in with me, keep me safe."

He got out of bed, picking her up, carrying her to the bathroom, sitting her on the bathroom floor, he gently removed her clothes, then his. He reached into the shower, turning it on, he picked her up, stepping inside the shower. He gently lathered her body with soap, she raised her arms, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

She tilted her head back getting her hair wet, he poured shampoo into his hands, lathering it into her hair. She winced when he hit a sore spot on her head, he felt the lump, he frowned. She cupped his face. "It's fine." He leaned down, kissing her she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too!" His arms went around her waist, lifting her up. Her kegs wrapped around his waist, he groaned her name. "Love, we can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then be gentle." She whispered, he moved her under the water to rinse the soap off. Turning off the shower he dried her off, he pulled a tower off the rack, quickly drying himself off. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down.

"Are you sure?"

"Love me Filip."

XXX

She was dressed and ready to go when he got back with the truck. Once his bike was loaded onto the truck, they got ready to pull out and leave, Kaley was excited to go home and see her uncles, aunts, and dog. She hugged all the members of SAMTAC before she left, Jordan also hugged them. Chibs helped her and Kaley into the truck, pulling out of the parking lot, Happy, Jax, and Quinn were riding escort.

She dozed off somewhere on the ride home, feeling exhausted. She woke up with a start, staring around, Chibs touched her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, taking a deep breathe, realizing she and Kaley were safe. They were on their back to Charming, she could relax. She didn't ask, but she knew that Chibs had killed Lance, truthfully she was glad. She wouldn't have to worry about him coming after her again.

She turned around to look at Kaley, she was sound asleep, with a smile on her face. Jordan turned back around to watch the open road, Chibs took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips he kissed it.

XXX

He pulled into the driveway, he smiled, both Jordan and Kaley were sound asleep. He reached over, gently shaking Jordan awake, it was early evening she opened her eyes, looking around. She leaned forward kissing him. "Welcome home love."

"It's good to be home." She slowly slide out of the truck, she opened the back door to get Kaley out. Chibs came around and stopped her, frowning at her disapprovingly.

"Let me get her, you need to take it easy." She rolled her eyes, but let him get her out of the car. Kaley opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Are we home daddy?"

"Yes, little love we are." He kissed the top of her head, carrying her inside the house. Jordan followed them inside, shutting the door, Chibs came back down the hall picking her up, holding her close. "I'm so glad to have you home."

She kissed him, he carried her to the couch, sitting down, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm happy to be home!"

"Marry me Jordan!"

"What?"

"I love you, with all my heart. I love Kaley like she's my own, I want to adopt her. I want to start a family with you." She looked at him with a shocked look on her face, he stood up, sitting her on the couch. He got down on one knee in front of her, showing her a ring. "This was my mother's."

"It's beautiful Filip."

"What's you answer?" He searched her eyes for a clue.

"I guess you've got yourself a fiancee." He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her. "I love you Filip Telford!"

XXX

She was getting ready for family dinner at Gemma's, they were going to announce their engagement tonight. She smoothed down her skirt, looking into the mirror, Chibs came in behind her. "Ready to go?"

She smiled at him, turning to kiss him. "Yes." He kissed her ringed finger, leading her down the hall. Kaley was dancing around the livingroom excited about dinner at Aunt Gemma's. She bounced out to the truck, Chibs put her into the backseat, she buckled herself into her carseat, Jordan climbed into the frontseat. Kaley was singing all the way to Gemma's house, Jordan smiled at Chibs.

They walked into the house five minutes late, dinner had already started, Gemma gave them the evil eye. "Sorry Gem." Chibs leaned over giving her a kiss on the check.

"Can I tell them mommy?" Jordan smiled at Chibs, he nodded at her. "Go ahead baby." Chibs picked Kaley up in his arms.

"Kaley has an announcement." The room got quiet and all eyes were on the little girl.

"Mommy and me are changing our last name to Telford! Mommy show them your ring!" Jordan smiled and held up her left hand for the group to see. They were greeted with cheers of congratulations. Gemma forgave them for being late, they sat down to eat dinner. Chibs leaned over to kiss Jordan, she smiled at him.

After dinner she got hugs from the club members, she was happy to be back with her family. She asked Tara and Lyla to be in her wedding. It was going to be small and smiple, except where Kaley wanted her to where a princess dress. The women laughed about it, they made plans to go wedding dress shopping next week.

Someone asked about a wedding date. "We have discussed a date yet, but we'll let you know as soon as one is set." She smiled. Secretly she wondered how long of a wait she would have, he was still married to his first wife.

"What's wrong love?" Chibs noticed the frown on her face.

"Nothing." She leaned over kissing him.

Kaley climbed up in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy!"

His arms went around the little girl. "I love you too." Jordan watched the two of them together and smiled. Chibs reached over touching her face. "I love you."

"I love you too! Let's go home."

He stood up, taking her hand, they said their good byes, and headed out the door for home.

XXX

She lay in his arms, the moon light streaming through the window. His hands were making slow circles on her back. "When do you want to get married love?"

"I don't know, aren't you already married?"

"No!"

She raised her head looking at him. "What?"

"My divorce from Fiona was final, two weeks ago."

Tears streamed down her face. "We can get married anytime we want?"

He wiped away her tears. "Aye, love! When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as we can arrange it!"

He pulled her down kissing her. "Tomorrow then?"

She slapped at his chest laughing. "No, I have to find a dress! Kaley will be highly disappointed if I we don't dress like princesses and you don't dress like a prince."

He groaned, kissing her again. "How long do I have to wait?"

"I think we can get things accomplished in three months."

"I can live with that." She smiled, laying her head on his chest. "Do I really have to dress like a prince?"

"Maybe you should ask your daughter how a prince should dress."

He groaned again, she laughed his arms tightened around her.

XXX

Tara, Lyla, and Kaley sat on the couch waiting for Jordan to come out of the dressing room. She appeared in a floor length ball gown, with a lace corset bodice, there was a hint of sparkle all over the dress. The sales associate found a tiara veil.

"Mommy, you look like a beautiful princess!"

"Oh my God, Jordan! You look beautiful!" Tara said.

Jordan teared up. "First try and I found the dress."

"Chibs is going to lose it when he sees you!" Lyla said.

"Now, it's time for me to get out of my dress and find you three dresses. The wedding is in three months."

"What?" Both women said in unison.

"Yep! So we need to get busy."

Jordan found Kaley a beautiful pink dress, the little girl fell in love with it, she said it made her feel like a princess. Jordan found a small tiara for Kaley to wear, Tara and Lyla ' dresses were a dark blue and full length.

With the dresses bought, Jordan had to worry about the cake flowers, and location. She had to plan the reception, she felt overwelmed. They were also going to include an adoption ceremony into their wedding ceremony. Jordan had so much to do, in so little time.

XXX

 **Three Months Later**

She smoothed down her dress ,looking at herself in the mirror. Kaley was standing beside her smiling. "Mommy, we look like princesses!"

"We do. Are you ready to go see daddy?" The little girl nodded her head. Quinn walked into the room, smiling at the girls.

"You two look beautiful!"

"Thank you big brother."

"Are you ready?".She nodded her head, Quinn picked Kaley up in his arns and took Jordan's arm, leading them out of the cabin

Tara and Lyla were already down front, Chibs was looking nervous. When the music started Quinn started down the aisle with Jordan and Kaley. Jordan stared at her groom he looked handsome in his tux. At the end of the adile, Quinn handed Kaley to Chibs, and put Jordan's hand in his. The three of them approached the justice of the peace.

Chibs sat Kaley down, beside him taking both of Jordan's hands in his. She smiled at him, with tears in her eyes she began reciting her vows. "I Jordan McKenna take you Filip Michel to be my husband. I promise to love and stand beside you in all things. I will cherish and care for you, provide a loving home for our family. I'm yours body, mind, and soul until death parts us. I promise this in front of friends, family, and God."

He reached up to wipe away her tears. "I Filip Michel take you Jordan McKenna to be my wife. I promise to love you for the rest of my days. I will protect and keep you and our family safe. I promise to be by your side in all things. To be strong when you're not, I will cherish and care for you. I'm yours until death parts us. I make this promise in front of our family, friends, and God." He smiled at her, raising his eyebrows at her. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as I do my Harley." The crowd laughed.

Jordan leaned forward looking up at him. "You better!" He smiled down at her.

The justice of the peace asked for the rings. "With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Slipping the ring on her finger, he kissed her finger.

"By the laws of California I now pronounce you husband and wife." Chibs picked up Kaley, the guests looked around confused waiting for Jordan and Chibs to kiss. The justice of the peace pulled out the adoption papers and signed them, Jordan and Chibs signed them, next. It was official Kaley was now a Telford.

Chibs stood Kaley on the table. "Kaley, I take you as my daughter. To love you for the rest of my life." He pulled out a heart locket and put it around her neck. The justice of the peace looked at the family. "You may now kiss your bride and daughter."

Chibs took Jordan in his arms, kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss. They were rewarded with whistles and cat calls, he broke off the kiss. He picked Kaley up off the table and kissed her on the cheek, he took Jordan by the hand and they walked up the aisle together.

As their guests partied, she pulled him to one side, where they were alone. He pulled her into his arms kissing her, hungrily. He broke off the kiss, looking into her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

She smiled at him. "You think that now, but in four months you might not think so."

"I'll always think you're beautiful."

"Even when I'm the size of a house?" She watched his eyes. "Filip, I'm pregnant, 8 weeks." His eyes welled up with tears, he cupped her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was saving it as a surprise. Are you happy?"

"Christ love, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy!" He crushed his lips to hers.


End file.
